


Fox Hunt

by albinefox



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 61,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinefox/pseuds/albinefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judy convinces Nick to spend their vacation with her family at the Bunny Burrows, where they would enjoy the anual Carrot Festival and she would confess to her feelings and get closer to him. However her father's new farmhand, a human, may end up disturbing her plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Hello, this is my first attempt at writing an story ever, so please review and be as critic as you can so that I can get better. This is my intro for a Zootopia story where humans exist. English is not my native language so if yous guys notice anything wrong yell at me.**

* * *

"Good morning class, today we are continuing from where you stoped yesterday with Mr. Coppers about the Great War." A brown furred rabbit said while standing in front of a classroom full of bunnies and few other mammals."Since you already know the reasons this terrible war started now we will learn about our armies that are aiding our allies in Magna."

"Ms. Brown are we going to talk about soldiers in a history class ?" The grey furred rabbit asking the question had both ears raised and its violet eyes casting na questioning gaze to the teacher.

The older rabbit sighed and turned on a projector before answering.

"As you might know there are certain species of mammals that originally existed in one continent but not the other and more than 90% of our armies are constitude of humans, an especies exclusive to our continent of Zooria and humans had a very important role in how our society was formed." While talking she placed the first picture on the projector, the image showed a drawing of three creatures.

"This image is an old drawing depicting how a hunting pack of savage humans looked in ancient times." Afther scanning the room and noticing that several kids where waving their hands wanting to ask questions she pointed at a small black rabbit that nearly jumped out of his chair while talking.

"Teacher you said that they're savage from the stone ages but they are walking on two legs and carrying spears."

"Good question Max." Hearing this the small kid happily raised its ears.

"The reason they are walking on two legs is because humans were the only mammals that never walked on four legs in any stage of evolution."

She then pointed at the legs of one of the humans before continuing the explanation.

"If you pay close attention you will notice that their legs are longer than normal, cientists believe that their legs are this way to help them climb trees and large rocks, not only that it also makes them very dexterous acrobats. Humans also d..."

" why do they look so different from each other, the one in the left has a wolf's head and the one in the middle don't." Judy asked with burning curiosity.

"Hopps what have I told you about interrupting my explanations?" The angry look on the teacher's face and the sound of her foot stomping the floor quickly made the younger rabbit back down and apologise, earning a few laughs from the rest of the class and mocking comments from a chubby fox in the back of the classroom.

"Everyone calm down." Afther the noise stopped she continued. "I was getting to that part since it's tied to why they have weapons."

"Humans are extremelly vicious omnivorous predators but they have blunt nails instead of sharp claws so to compensate for that they crafted rudimentary weapons using wood and sharp stones, it's believed that they hunted both in packs and alone." While pausing to catch her breath the chubby fox in the back started talking.

"They don have claws HA, they are no... viscous predators, Hehe they are no real predators right Travis" Then the fox began laughing while playfully punching the arm of a ferret sitting next to him.

"Haha... yeah." Travis said timidly.

"Well that is where you two are wrong, the may have no claws but humans always where the apex predators of any area they resided in, they were know to hunt any mammal that was unfortunate enough to enter their territories and they didn't hunt just for the meat they skinned their prey for their fur, sometimes even before killing their victims." Hearing this the whole class went silent.

" what do you mean by... skinned alive, e-even if they were savage isn't it too evil? " A small lamb asked stuttering with a nearly crying voice, obviously shaken by what she just learned.

"Well Mary, humans are almost furless, having just some fur on their heads to protect it from rain and wind." She paused while thinking how to explain it to the kids.

"So because of this they used they sharp weapons to skin other mammals so that they could use their fur for themselves, but they are were... evil, they were just savages that couldn't resist their violent urges." She then sighed and akwardely smiled.

"This next image that i will show you is a little heavy, so be prepared okay."

Afther saying this she changed the image on the projector, now showing a photo of a modern human wearing military grey clothes.

"This is a male human soldier." She said while avoiding looking at the image.

The kids eyes widened seeing this new image. The human in front of them was wearing a military jacket, a pair of pants, fingerless gloves and a helmet. He seemed almost normal inoffensive, with it's furless face and lack of claws and fangs. But he wasn't, a very large knife was sheated and hanging on his thights, on one hand he had what looked like a rifle, not the tranquilizer type that the police used but the ones that killed and were forbidden, but what chocked them the most was what he was holding on his other hand.

"It's a zebra skin." Mary cried in terror.

The whole class was silent, not one of the kids managing to avert their gazes from the dreadfull picture.

"When mammals evolved and started living in harmony we needed someone to help maintain the order and unify the land." This was not pleasant subject to lecture the rabbit thought.

"Humans are not incredibly strong like bears or fast like cheetahs, but ever since the beginning our continent's army was always comprised of humans, why is that? It's because humans were made for fighting." Then once again she changed the pictures, the image now displayed a male human and a male wolf side by side.

"As I already explained before humans have longer legs also their torsos are smaller, while other mammals evolved and began walking on two legs our bodies haven't changed that much. Humans on the other hand always walked on two legs so because of their body they have a better sense of balance and maneuverability then we have."

The kids still were listening in silence and she believed some of them had not blinked yet.

"When we started living togheter firearms didn't existed we only had just started crafting swords and shields to arm our armies, now remember which mammals used this kind of weapons since ancient times." Afther this some of the kids started changing their expressions, showing that they understood where she was going.

"All this factors, combined with their natural ferocity and the fact that they were mostly pack hunters turned them into an fearsome army that was essencial in unifying our land, humans have been soldiers ever since, that's why none of you have seen a human in your lives, since they tend to stay at communities around areas of military value and rarely venturing in others places, unless it's for war."

She then placed the last image on the projector, it was a wolrd map displaying the continent of Zooria and the eastern continent of Magna, divided in West Magna and East Magna.

"Unlike Zooria, the armies in Magna were comprised of several diferent especies and because of this their never managed to unify the continent like we did, because several especies had animosity with another especies, causing it to be divided in two, our allies in West Magna and our foes in East Magna."

Sitting on her desk she then stated to the abnormally quiet class.

"Well thats all, questions ?"

"They really only know how to fight ? Don't they have other jobs, like being officers?" Judy asked.

"It's know that any human six years old or older must be trained in combat and in case of emergencies or wars, any human from the ages of sixteen to fourty years old must enlist. But I think that there's actually a law that benefits those that hire unemployed humans in times of peace but never met anyone who had employed one"

"They hunted any mammal right, did they have any mammal that they liked to hunt more than the others?" Max asked with his ears lowered, wanting any answer except for bunnies.

Hearing this the older brown rabbit actually frowned, no one had ever asked this in the previous years she teached this class, normally the twelve year old kids just asked if they were safe and then jumped throught the door to go home early for the weekend. She then opened a drawer in her desk and picked a book she had prepared in anticipation for this class.

"It says here that even before they mostly abandoned their –Cough- skinning habbits they indeed had a favortite prey." She then turned the page and giggled at the sights of her students serious faces.

"Their favorite prey are red foxes, apparently they liked hunting foxes so much that they had Fox Hunts, but the strange thing is that they..."

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

The sound of the signal ended the class interrupting her speech.

"Well, see you kids next week, enjoy the weekend."

Most of the kids had recovered from the earlier shock when they heard the word weekend, but there was one that had not. A chubby fox timidly dragging his feet while walking slowly whith his head and ears lowered.

"Fox Hunt" He said quietly.

That weekend he would have nightmares about furless creatures and bloodied knifes tearing skin and flesh.


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all I wanna thank everyone that read, favorited or followed my story. I will try to answer every review that you guys post, but if I don't answer someone it's either because I'm without time or because I sometimes screw up when trying to navigate through the site.**

**I also want to say that the idea for this story came from lots of beer and vodka but in my drunken state I actually scribbled down everything I need to write it, so I guarantee you guys that this story will not be abandoned. I'm currently in between jobs and graduating from college so sometimes updates will take a week instead of a few days.**

**Thank you all and please be merciless on your reviews.**

**The heights of the animals in my story are the following:**

**Nick: 1,4 m = 4,59318 feet**

**Judy: 0,9 m = 2,95276 feet**

**Kaz : 1,74m = 5,708661 feet**

**Red foxes have the average height of 1,4 m=4,59318 feet**

**Humans and Wolves have the average height of 1,8 m = 5,90551 feet**

**Bunnies have the average height of 0,95 m = 3,116798 feet**

**P.S.: I suck at naming characters so don't expect good names.**

* * *

An orange train was making its way from Zootopia to Bunny Burrows. In one of its cabins a grey furred bunny was elbowing a sleeping fox. The bunny wore a pink shirt with the words 'Try Everything' stamped in it and a black sports shorts. Her left arm had a splint keeping it still, with a strap passing behind her neck and going back to her arm.

After three hits from the bunny the now awake fox let a loud yawn before wiping the drool from his muzzle with the back of his paw. The fox wore a light blue Hawaiian shirt with several pineapples stamps that didn't go well at all with his red tie and brown pants.

Letting an annoyed grunt and scratching his eyes he looks at the rabbit before grinning.

"What's the problem Carrots, is someone hijacking the train?" The rabbit gives him a light punch.

"No Slick, it's just that I was talking to some fox and when I turn to him expecting an answer I see him asleep and drooling all over the window." She them gives him an angry frown.

"Well that's no way to treat a friend of mine and if I find this fox I will make him regret it, but right now I'm gonna take a nap." Saying this he closes his eyes again before leaning his head against the window.

Hearing this Judy's ears lowered. She had been talking for the last ten minutes, avoiding looking at him first for embarrassment and second because of fear that his silence meant that he was either judging or disgusted at her. Then after asking that one last question his silence became too much to bear and when she turns her head at him…

THE BASTARD WAS SLEEPING, and not only he had been sleeping during her heart warming confession he hadn't heard a single word even when he was still awake in the beginning.

When she thought about, this the sadness became anger and before she knew it her ears were perked up again and she punched him again, but for real this time.

"Ouch, Carrots this really hurts, what the hell" Whining in pain and rubbing his arm, while casting a crying look at her.

"Oh no, don't give me the puppy eyes Nick you know very well why I'm mad at you…you overslept and made we lose our train and because of this we are late and will only get at my parents farm at dinner time. So care to tell me what have you been doing last night?" The bunny was now standing up stomping her left foot on the ground at an unbelievable speed.

Wincing and pulling the collar of his shirt the fox averted looking at her raging eyes, while giving smirking timidly.

"Well remember when you told me that I was actually going to stay at the spare house because some of your uncles and aunts had decided to come in a last minute notice?"

"Uhum."

"Your father said that his farmhand is living there right and that he is a human."

"What does this have to do with you oversleeping?" She puts her good hand on her waist, her foot still stomping.

Nick then readjusts himself on his seat thinking carefully on what to say next, to placate the furious bunny.

"Finnick was helping me pack things up last night, we had a few beers and when I told him that a human was going to be my roommate for the next month he ended up convincing me to watch all four Mystery Lake movies." He stopped talking at the sight of the facepawing bunny, even her foot was still now.

"You stood up all night watching horror movies." She lowered her paw giving him a incredulous look.

"Not any horror movies Carrots, now if this human suddenly goes cuckoo and runs at me with a machete I know that garages and kitchens are not good hiding spots." Nick then crosses his arms while smiling proudly.

Giggling Judy returns to her seat, she could never be angry with him for too long.

"You know, since he is a human he should be a veteran from the Great War right, do you really think you could escape from him with your MOVIE KNOWLEDGE." She says this last part giggling and waving her hand.

"No, I was hoping that it would give me enough time to find a sly bunny to save me."

Judy lowered her reddened ears to hide her blush while saying calmly.

"Dumb fox."

Averting her gaze from the grinning fox and looking into the window she jumped at the sight of the Bunny Burrows station.

"Look Nick." She then points happily at the window.

"Jeez Carrots it's just drool, you can see it any maternity ward."

Rolling her violet eyes at the smartass response she says.

"Har har, look Nick we are almost arriving at the station." She pushes him until he looks at the window. Upon seeing the old station, he feels an odd sensation on his stomach.

"Hey Carrots call this stage fright if you want but your parents aren't going to go trigger happy with a taser on me or blind me with Fox Repellent or…"

Judy interrupts him, by placing her paw on his muzzle.

"Don't worry Slick, we already gone through this conversation, everything will be fine, my parents are not as biased against predators as they were in the past and I wouldn't let them hurt my best friend."

"Everything is going to fine, I promise okay." Now holding one of his hands instead.

"Thanks Judy." The smile on his face was worth the broken arm that got them this vacation.

A few minutes later the train stops and an excited bunny rushes through the open doors, running with an oversized travelling bag in her right hand, stopping only when she nearly knocks down a pair of bunnies that were waiting by the side of an green pickup truck.

"Mom, Dad I missed you guys so much." While strangling her dad with her good arm and placing her head on her mothers shoulder.

"We missed you two sweetie." Boonie was hugging her daughter while doing her best to avoid messing with her injured arm.

Now finally breaking free of the murderous hug Stu took a few deep breaths.

"Hey Jude's let me get this bag, you are injured."

"Thanks Dad."

When she passes him the bag, he almost falls on the ground. Not only it's oversized but it's also heavy. He gives her an incredulous look.

"Damn Jude the Dude, what have you been eating so that you can carry this with one hand."

"Jude the Dude, I already happy that you convinced me of this trip Carrots."

"Shut it Nick." The three bunnies look at the fox slowly approaching them.

"You are Nick? Our little girl's partner?" Stu asks with a serious face.

"Y-Yeah" Nick stutters a little, stopping on his track, his ears leaning back and his conman smile faltering slightly as the two older bunnies quickly approach him.

"Thank you for protecting our baby girl Nick." Boonie hugs the confused fox while Stu shakes his hand with passion.

"We are really happy to have you here son, Jude always tells us how you help her protect the city and how you saved her life several times."

After being released from the vicious grip of the two doting parents Nick starts grinning with invigorated confidence.

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Hopps, I'm Nick Wilde and yes I always saving Carrots over there." Pointing at Judy, who is happy that everything did went well, since she didn't really know if her parents would really warn up to him.

"Oh nonsense you can call us by our names Nick, you're practically part of the family." Boonie says while helping her husband with Judy's bag.

"Now lets get going the sun is almost setting out." Sitting behind the wheel Stu motioned at them to get in the car.

During the drive Nick couldn't help but to stare with his mouth open at the sight of the plantations being illuminated with the orange light of the setting sun. But the bunny burrows that give this town its name were not that impressive, just small elevations on the ground with a few windows and one or two doors. He couldn't help but think that they must be much more interesting on the inside, since they must be enormous to be able to house a full family of rabbits.

Noticing his gaze Judy commented with a smug smile on her face.

"You don't have sights like this on the city right Slick." To which he just nodded still watching the view, like a child at a toy store.

"You know Jude you really got us worried when you called us saying that you broke your arm." Without taking his gaze of the road Stu adds. "But if this is what it takes to make you visit your old folks." Clearly sad that she hadn't visited the ever since the night howler case.

Judy rolls her eyes but Nick is faster than her.

"You tell me, ever since we partnered she's been working me like a slave I didn't have one day off. Chief Buffalo Butt actually forced us to accept one month of paid vacation so that she could heal her arm, Carrots here wanted to stay there helping at desk duty but when the chief heard this he throwed us out of the his room." Hearing this Judy frowned.

"I don't work you like a slave, you sleep half the time we are on patrol and I always have to do half of your paperwork so we can get it on time."

"See, like a slave." He points at her accusingly. Boonie laughs at this, they act like they are siblings.

The truck makes a turn left at an old gate and they can see one burrow in the distance surrounded by plantations.

"Nick, Jude must have told you that we are receiving more guests than usual this year, but don't worry we already spoke with Kaz, our farmhand, you'll be staying in the spare house with him." Stu says happily while Boonie complements.

"And don't worry since he is a predator he knows how to prepare predator food, and he already stocked more food when we told him about you."

"And here we are." With the truck stopping in front of the burrow they disembarked and started picking the bags. While they were taking Judy's bag they heard a playful voice behind them.

"Hey Boss, which of them is your daughter?"

Stu rolled his eyes in annoyance before turning around in silence, dragging that behemoth that his little girl calls a bag with him.

"Oh Kaz, you know that she is the bunny." Giggling at his joke Boonie puts a paw on Judy's back and gently pushes her near the human. Getting closer she quickly inspects him. While offering her paw, which he shakes gently.

"Judy Hopps."

"Kaz Andar." Seeing this Nick timidly walk closer.

He was tall, almost as tall as Wolford. After everything he heard about humans and the movie session last night he was expecting to see a mountain of muscles, a brute face and heavy clothes, he was expecting someone as threatening as Koslov, Mr. Big polar bear enforcer. Instead the human in front of him was slim with very white skin, a few small scars here and there, and while he had muscles he was not incredibily muscular like a gym maniac. His clothes were simple too, he was wearing black sweatpants, and a dark blue t shirt. He had slightly wavy black hair that stopped at his shoulders. His smile shocked Nick a little, the lack of fangs, his playful dark blue eyes and his small and unusual muzzle gave him a kind, almost cute look. But what broke Nick out of his shock was his cap, it was a black trucker cap with two fake black bunny ears in it, he then spoke.

"Nice cap, you're cute in it but I still think the ears are cuter on real bunnies though." Judy facepaws herself at use of the word cute. Boonie starts giggling at the joke leaving Stu who had finished moving the bag and was back slightly confused., Kaz blushes a little when he then goes for a pawshake.

"Kaz Andar."

"Nick Wilde".

"Nick you know t…" Judy words are cut short as Kaz suddenly speaks in a mocking tone clearly trying to imitate her voice.

"That it's okay for a bunny to call another bunny cute, but when other species do it." He even shook his hands a little during this, causing Boonie and Nick's to break in laughter while Stu and Judy were frowning.

"HAHAHA Carrots that's just-HAHAHA-like you-HAHAH- even the hands- HA." Judy began stomping her foot on the ground unceremoniously during the two minutes that took for both of them to stop laughing and after seeing the happy grin on the human's face she found herself boiling with anger.

"Ha ha that was priceless, how did you do that, you never saw her before." The fox still catching his breath asked while supporting himself by resting both hands at his knees.

"After living in Bunny Burrow for a while and not being a bunny I heard this lecture so many times that I can almost sense when someone is gonna say it" He says smugly placing his hands at his waist.

"Well it's not funny it's demeaning and specicist, what would you say if when you got here looking for a job Dad tried to fire his taser at you." Judy said angrily, already deciding she didn't like Kaz. Hearing this Stu started coughing awkwardly while Boonie had both paws on her mouth trying to hold her laughter. Kaz turned at her still smiling.

"Well just like the first time it happened I would say 'THAT'S THE WRONG SIDE' before seeing my future Boss tasing himself and having to take him to the hospital…again." With this everyone started laughing again except for Judy who was casting a questioning look at his father and Stu who was gazing at his feet while trying to hide his blushing ears.

"That was really funny, I was scared as hell…but it was funny." Boonie was wiping tears of laughter while saying this.

"It was not that funny I could've died and you could stop telling this to everyone you meet I already said I was sorry for trying to use it on you." Stu was now casting a shameful gaze at both his wife and farmhand before turning around and going back into the burrow.

"Sorry Boss it's just too funny of a story not to share with the world, remember how much Dr. Lenkins laughed that day and I heard he never cracks a smile."

"Carrots this trip has already paid itself."

And as the sun had just settled Boonie spoke.

"Alright, alright lets get going before I die laughing here, Kaz help Nick accommodate himself at the spare house, Judy sweetie come on you must be tired travelling with an injury."

"Bye Carrots see you tomorrow." The bunny still had an angry look at her face but managed to say goodbye.

A short walk later and they arrive at a small wooden house.

"Ladies first." Kaz says when opening the door and holding it for him.

"Wow and they say chivalry is dead." Upon entering Nick surveys the house, the entrance door leaded to a small living room with a tv and one couch, the kitchen was to the right and had no wall separating it from the living room, it had an oven, a refrigerator, a small table with two chairs and a very small sink. To the left there was a bedroom with a king size bed, a nighstand, one small wardrobe and a door leading to a small bathroom.

"Hey there's only one bed where will I sleep." The fox asked with his ears perked up.

"You will take the bed I already changed the sheets for you, I will take the couch." Kaz had taken off his cap and was now wearing an apron with the words 'Don't shoot the chef' on it that strangely did have a few bullet holes, while going through the contents on the refrigerator.

Nick looked at the couch, it didn't look uncomfortable to him, but to Kaz who was almost the size of a wolf it would not be a pleasant experience.

"I think that you should keep the bed Kaz you are too big for the couch."

Kaz stop and looks at him with a concerned gaze.

"Are you sure, you are the guest here Nick."

"I sure, I just want to take a shower." He says picking a towel and a pair of boxers from his bag.

"Thanks man, the bathroom is on the bedroom, if you need any help I will be cooking our dinner, do you like roasted crickets ?"

"Yeah sure." Nick then goes to the bathroom and takes a long bath cleaning the dirt accumulated on his fur during the trip and relaxing his muscles, sore because of the lack of sleep. After drying himself and putting on his sleeping boxers he goes back to the kitchen and serves himself a big portion of roasted crickets while drinking cold blueberry juice.

"This juice is great and you cook really well too." Drinking another cup before eating a mouthful of crickets.

"Well either I learned cooking or it would have been fifteen years of army food."

"Well I'm glad you did, do you have more of this blueberry juice?"

"On the fridge." Hearing this Nick jumps out of his chair and grabs another bottle of juice from the refrigerator.

"You really like blueberries."

"I love them." Nick says nonchalantly while serving himself.

"Tell you what, I can get some blue berries from the Boss for our desert tomorrow."

Hearing this Nick raises his cup.

"Kaz this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." And then starts gulping the cup's contents.

Kaz raises his own cup, with a dangerous glint in his eyes and a large grin he says.

"To a beautiful friendship."


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all I wanna thank everyone that read, favorited or followed my story. I will try to answer every review that you guys post so don't hold back and bring on the pain on those reviews.**

**Also I forgot the legal disclaimer on the intro so just pretend that this was there :]**

**I just own my OCs. This is a non-profit fanfiction, Zootopia or any of its characters is owned by Disney. Please support the official release.**

* * *

3° Vacation Day

In front of the Hopps family burrow several female bunnies were seated around tables while drinking cold drinks, talking and laughing in high spirits, all except for one. Judy wanted to kill herself, she and Nick had been here for three days and they barely talked to each other, he would often spot her around her relatives, get closer, get introduced, give her one or two smartass remarks before excusing himself and abandoning her with her boring family, she later found out that he was spending his time loafing around with Kaz, who she could not understand how could play around so much and still manage to finish his daily work.

She then sighed and took another sip of orange juice before being spotting Nick and Kaz walking past them while engaged in chatter. Quickly putting down her glass of juice she called to them hoping that this time Nick would help her escape the endless cycle of gossip that happened every time that her mother, aunts and cousins got together.

"Hey Nick come here." While waving her right arm at him and giving him a look that showed he had no choice but to comply.

The duo walked closer before coming to a halt at Judy's table, Nick looked around Judy noticing that all of the bunnies around her were female and a few of them were older than her.

"Hello ladies, I'm Nick Wilde." He said while removing his aviator shades and grinning, earning several giggles from some of the younger bunnies. Kaz was standing by his side smiling and messing with his phone. One of Judy's cousins, a white bunny around her age asked.

"Judy is this that partner of yours that we heard so much about?" While talking a sip at her juice.

"Yeah we been partners on the force for more than one year now." She says smugly.

One of her aunts started analyzing Nick from head to tail and after giving a satisfied smile says.

"Well , why don't you join us on a few drinks, we could use the company of a charming fox like yourself." Hearing this some of the females gave her a disapproving glare. Nick's ears flick a little and he shots a glance at Judy.

"Yeah Slick we would love your company." Her face was giving him an explicit message 'Save me'. Regaining his composure he answers.

"Sorry ladies, maybe some other time Kaz and I already made some important plans for today." With his response most of the bunnies lost interest and went back to gossiping.

He looks one last time at Judy's face who has the look of an abandoned child, he then winks at her before putting his shades back on and turning around with Kaz who is laughing silently. When both of them are already distant Judy hears of her cousins saying.

"Too bad that your boyfriend couldn't stay, he seemed nice…for a fox." Normally she would snap at the fox remark but all her focus was on the word 'boyfriend'. With her reddened ears hidden behind her head and a faltering voice she looked at her cousin, the white rabbit from before.

""He is not my boyfriend, he is just my friend and partner." She then starts gulping down her juice. Her cousin gives a confused look at her for a moment before turning it to one of understanding.

"It's just that you brought him all this way, introduced him to everyone and from what I heard you where quite close, so I thought…I'm sorry." She says while smiling gently, Judy just smiles sheepishly.

"It's okay everyone gets that wrong back at Zootopia too."

Sighing a little she looks at the blue sky remembering how everyone in the precinct thinks that they are already together and just didn't came open about it, how Clawhauser has a hidden pool with several hundreds of zollars in bets about the date they will announce it officially. She thought about how one of the pro preypred relations politic party was using them as an icon for their cause hashtagging WildeHopps every time she and Nick had a big arrest, which always caused Nick to laugh and mock what he called wannabe bloggers. She groaned in frustration that all this mammals thought they were together and it couldn't be farther from the truth, when she finally found courage and confessed he was asleep in the train and judging by how things were going she would only be able to try to bond with him again once her relatives got off her back, only god knows when.

"Are you okay sweetie, if you are feeling pain in your arm we can get you some medicine? " She turns and see her mother asking with a worried face, it seemed that her groaning had been noticed.

"No Mom, I'm okay, just need some more juice."Waving her empty glass.

In the distance a human and a fox walked in the direction of a barn.

"Okay Pink what was so funny back there." Kaz puts his cellphone on his pocket and answers as they enter the barn.

"Well, I was thinking how funny it would be if they knew that the important plans you were talking about is riding a tractor like a city child." Jumping behind the tractor's steering wheel and gesturing for Nick to sit beside him.

Adjusting in his seat, Nick puts a paw in his chest and gives him a sad face.

"You wouldn't crush a little boy's dream would you Pink?"

"I'm not that heartless Foxy." With this he turns on the motor.

A few hours passed and they were still cracking jokes and sharing stories while the tractor plowed the fields. Kaz was speaking lively.

"…so everyone placed their pins back on the fake grenades and stored them into the box, but then I turn around and see a few mammals laughing, when I got there I saw the guy who had arrived drunk at the class nearly crying because he had lost his grenade pin."

"Why, that was not a big deal, right?" Nick looks at him while placing his shades at his shirt collar.

"Of course not, the sergeant would be pissed at him but it wasn't a big deal, he was crying because he thought the grenade was real and since he had lost the pin and held it for so long it would go off if he let it go." Hearing Nick's laughter he continued.

"Then instead of telling him that it was fake we just pretended to be scared and got away from him, later we found him walking near the barracks, he was trying to find help with the older students but all of them just laughed at him and that's when he found the serge." Holding in his own laughter he looked at Nick making sure he was paying absolute attention to the story.

"The sergeant looks at him and he starts crying again, then serge asks 'Why the f### are you crying soldier?' and after the explanation he says 'Avocados don't explode soldier, now come with me', half the barracks heard that, we called that guy Avocado Soldier for so long that no one in the army knew his name." After both of them had a good laugh Nick asks expectantly.

"Hey Pink can I drive for little bit?" The tractors then stops and Kaz gives him an playful look.

"Do you think you can handle it Foxy, this is not like the cars you city folk are used to."

Rolling his eyes Nick adds.

"Pretty please?"

"Well since you asked so nicely." They exchange seats and Kaz points at the pedals.

"That's the break and that's the gas, she is all yours." A few minutes later Nick notices that Kaz has been silent for some time and he has been feeling something strange on his tail for a while so he suddenly stops the tractor and turns to Kaz who has a guilty look on his face.

"What were you doing?" Nick says sounding like a disapproving father while Kaz gulps.

"Well you see…Your tail is soooo fluffy and no one ever let me get this close to them." He the scratches the back of his neck while looking to his feet.

Nodding at his response he stared at the fields for a while remembering that one year and 2 months ago he had the same reaction when he was near Bellwether, since no one trusted foxes. Looking at the human with a smile Nick asks.

"So do you want to touch it?" Kaz stares at him confused.

"Can I?" Seeing his pleading face Nick's grin just grows wider.

"Pretty please?" Turning back to the wheel Nick just says.

"Well since you asked so nicely, but don't pull it Pink."

"Thanks Nick." He hears, as he turns the motor on again and starts feeling his tail being petted less stealthily than before.

After almost five minutes of having his tail petted, groped and hearing endless fluffy remarks Nick's ears are flicking back and forward as he is fighting to maintain his focus and trying to deny the pleasure that he is feeling from it. Parking the tractor as he decides he had enough and is about to ask him to stop, Kaz strokes his tail again.

"Hey P-AAHHHNNN." They stare each other with dumbfounded faces for a whole minute before both of them avert their gazes and start coughing awkwardly hiding their blushes.

"I think I will drive from here Foxy." Kaz says while getting out of the tractor to exchange seats.

"Yeah It wasn't as fun as I thought." Nick sits on his former seat as the tractor starts moving.

"Well…Thanks again Foxy, it was…fun." Nick steals a glance at the human that whose face was still a little red.

"No prob Pink."

"We finished here, so lets get home for dinner." Kaz then drives the tractor back to the barn, while both of them stay silent. After exiting the barn and begin the walk back to the house Nick finally breaks the awkward silence.

"So Pink have I already told you how I angered a mob boss?"

"No." Kaz looks at him with a smile. Feeling relieved Nick starts his story.

"Well it all begun when he asked for a rug…."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I wanna thank everyone that viewed, followed, favorite and reviewed this story. Also wow 1k views, I never expected to reach a hundred, so thanks everyone. And don't forget to review and say what you guys think of the story, be merciless.**

**This chapter is… a lot bigger that I thought it would be.**

* * *

4° Vacation Day

"..and I said 'It's your word against yours' and played the record from my pen, then the rest of the police department walked in and arrested her." Judy have been telling the story of how she and Nick had resolved the Night Howler incident so many times in the past four days that her jaw was getting sore, she thought that by now the story would have been spread by word of mouth but every one of her relatives wanted to hear the story from the bunny that lived it. She obviously had omitted the parts where Nick had told her his childhood trauma and their fight after the press conference.

"Wow I can't believe that my little niece did all this, you must be very proud of her right bro?" Her uncle Mark asks excited while looking at Stu, who's nodding.

"Yeah but I worry all the time that she is in danger in the city." Judy rolled her eyes, her dad said that but he was there every time she told this story, listening more attentively than everyone else. He then looks at his wristwatch and puts his paw to his head.

"Sweet cheese and crackers it's 3p.m. already, I was supposed to go with Kaz make the delivery to Gideon two hours ago." As he got up Judy held his arm.

"Why do you need to go with Kaz, can't he make the delivery alone?"

"No Gideon freaks out for some reason when he sees him, so we always send someone with him." Sensing a chance of escaping her family Judy yells.

"LET ME GO." Judy then blushes a little as several of her relatives are staring at her, she quickly gets up and turns to her father.

"Stay here Dad, I can go with him, I want to say hello to Gideon, it's been so long, I can introduce him to Nick as well, he would love Gideon's blueberry pies." Stu gives her a worried look.

"Are you sure Jude, you should stay home resting you know, that arm isn't healed yet."

"Dad I have a broken arm, I'm not an invalid and besides Kaz and Nick will do the lifting." Judy scoffs.

"I don't know Jude." She gives him a pleading look.

"Please Dad." Seeing this Stu gives up and sits again on his chair.

"Okay Jude the Dude, but don't tire yourself alright, Kaz must be waiting for me near his pickup truck by the barn."

"Thanks Dad." She gives him a hug before bolting out of the room.

When she gets out of the burrow she chuckles happily, for the first time in four days she was free, she would have to spend some time with Kaz but even that fact was bothering her that much, granted that Nick would go with of course.

As she approaches the barn she spots several of her little cousins and siblings standing still while some others were seated on the ground near Nick and Kaz, who were seated in two of the chairs she and her aunts had used the day before, while staring at the kids with a serious look on their faces.

She stops besides Nick and stares dumbfounded at the scene, a large gridded square was draw on the ground, and each of the kids in the board stood inside their own square. Just as she was going to ask what they were doing both of them seemed to finally notice her.

"Hey Carrots." Nick says without averting his eyes from the kids.

"Hi Judy." Kaz says while looking at her with a smug smile on his face.

"Hey guys, what is this?" Then Nick snaps with a grin while pointing to a white bunny.

"You horse, kill that pawn." The kid walks to a black bunny, that Judy recognized as being one of her little nieces May, and takes her place at her square as May makes her way to Kaz who hands her a lollipop from an small bag by his side, then the girl sits near the other kids who all have o lollipop on their mouths.

"Tower walk three squares in front of you, check." Kaz looks at Nick who grunts and says.

"Don't think you won again Pink, I will get you this time." Judy paw grabs Nick's face and turns it to her as she berates scaring both of them.

"WHAT YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOING." Nick nearly jumps out of his chair while Kaz just leans away from her, all the little bunnies ears lowered at her display.

"We..we were just playing with the kids Carrots." With an apologetic smile and ears flat against the back of his head he gives Kaz a pleading look, who then breaks out of his shock.

"Woah woah, calm down no one is getting hurt here right kids." She looks around as the kids approach them leaving their places at the board game.

"Yeah aunt Judy we were playing chess, I was a pawn." The dark brown rabbit looks at her proudly. She releases Nick's face and pets the little boy making him giggle before she gives an angry frown to the two adults by her side.

"You two were using this kids as chess pieces." She says with a disappointed voice while still glaring at Nick.

"And you were bribing them with…lollipops, Kaz you know you can't give bunnies candy, the sugar will make them restless later." She was bursting with anger, if her arm wasn't broken she would be strangling him.

"I know that, that's why I gave them carrot flavored sugarless lollipops." Smiling while crossing his arms he continues.

"It's not my first time Judy, I know what I'm doing here." She throws her arm up in frustration.

"And does my parents or their parents know what you are doing here Kaz?" His smile falters but Nick interjects.

"C'mon Judy everyone is fine here, the kids are having…well, were having fun before you started screaming at us." She stares Nick, he only calls her Judy and not some silly nickname when he is serious. He has his con'man smile back on and his emerald eyes are gazing at her showing that he would not back down from this fight. She turns to the kids who all look scared of her, sighing and dropping her ears she hears Kaz speaking softly.

"Hey I'm sorry, me and your uncle Mark played like this when he visited Boss last time so I really thought this wasn't a big deal, but I won't do it anymore if you want okay?" She still wanted to beat him but kids looked at her pleadingly, as she groans defeated.

"Okay, sorry I overreacted a little." Kaz smiles again and gives the bunnies his bag of lollipops.

"Here kids, for your hard work." The bunnies swarm around the bag for a while, before spreading around leaving behind torn pieces of plastic.

"Wow they are like a shoal of piranhas." Nicks says making him and Kaz laugh a little as they turn back to Judy.

"Hey do you know when Boss is gonna get here, he is two hours late for our delivery."

Judy ears perk up as she remembers the reason she is here.

"Oh Dad isn't coming, instead I'm going with you today." She turns to Nick.

"Nick do you want to go and meet my friend Gideon?" Nick giggles.

"What and miss one of his famous blueberry pies, of course I'm going Fluff, we have been waiting all afternoon for this." As they get up and store the chairs in the barn she asks.

"What do you mean you have been waiting?"

"Kaz told me that this Gideon fella makes great blueberry pies, we would have gone sooner but he said we had to wait your dad." So he was going even if she haven't showed up and asked, this thought made her a little angry but she calmed herself remembering that Nick protected Kaz just a while ago and if they would have fun with or without her then it better be with her, preferably in a good mood.

"Mr. Fox." A childish voice makes the three turn around as six very small bunnies stand there.

"Hey kiddo." The small black bunny wearing a yellow dress puts both paws behind her back as she shyly glances at Nick.

" Mr. Fox, can we touch your tail?" The girl says timidly and as she sees their pleading puppy eyes Judy's heart melts.

"Awwwwwn." She then turns to Nick expecting him to be as moved as her, but what she sees makes one of her ears drop and her face contort in confusion.

Kaz and Nick both have theirs jaw's dropped and the faces with eyes filled of horror as if they had just witnessed a murder. Nick's ears are flattened against the back of his head and Kaz usually pale skin is now marble white, the look at each other for a few seconds before looking back to the kids. Kaz starts clearing his throat averting his gaze while Nick readjusts his tie over and over while looking the other way. Judy notices that both of them are now blushing.

" Mr. Fox?" The kid asks again with more confidence this time. Nick looks at her with his mouth still hung open, as Kaz just stares at him he mumbles.

"Sorry kid."

"O-okay, sorry ." The kids all nod with sad faces before turning around and running to the burrow. Only when the kids are already distant both Kaz and Nick start relaxing as they sigh relieved. Kaz is cleaning cold sweat from his forehead and Nick has a paw on his chest. Suddenly they notice the pounding noise that Judy's foot is making.

"Sorry Carrots, it's just that…" Nick stops and looks at Kaz who nervously picks his keys from his pocket.

"Uhm…we are already very late so…." With this they start walking in the direction of a blue pickup truck loaded with boxes. Judy stands still with her jaw dropped, frozen in confusion.

"What the…" And she dashes after them.

When she catches up Kaz is seated on the driver's seat and Nick on the passenger's.

"Sorry Carrots I got shotgun." She was going to say something but instead she entered the car and got on the backseat as Kaz drove out of the barn and Nick began telling one of his bad jokes. They were not telling her something.

After they get on the road and Nick finishes his joke Judy finally speaks.

"Nick did something happen?" Nick stops laughing and gives her a confused look.

"No Carrots, why?" She couldn't believe it, he had just lied to her, she saw him stealing a quick glance at Kaz before he answered her, even if his voice didn't falter, she knew her partner well enough to tell he was lying. She shakes her head.

"No, It's just…if something happens you will tell me right?" She looks at him pleadingly. His face turns serious.

"Judy you know I would never hide anything from you." Except for this he thought.

Hearing this words Judy felt relieved and casted away all doubt she had.

"Thank you Nick, that means a lot to me." Their eyes met again, she gazed into the emerald oceans in his pupils and it filled her with determination, now was the time.

"If you ever suspect that he is hiding anything, you just need to ask someone to check the higher shelves." Kaz said mockingly causing Nick to laugh out loud, she glared at Kaz's back wanting to kill him, that joke killed her moment. Groaning she threw her back to her seat and leaned her head on the window staring angrily at the road.

Nick knew that his partner was not in high spirits, she really hated being called cute or small, even if it was a friendly joke. He then remembered that Kaz took off his bunny cap when entering the truck so that the ears would not bend against the truck's ceiling, picking up the cap he flattened back his ears and put it on while holding a laugh in his throat when seeing the face Kaz made when looking at him.

"Hey Carrots look here, guess what I am." He was smiling like a child with a new toy.

"Nick what…?" He snickered.

"I'm a box Fluff." Both males began laughing while Judy rolled her eyes giggling.

"Har har Slick but you're never going to be a funny." She then started laughing for real accompanying Kaz who was laughing so hard it seemed he was going to die. Nick removed the cap while turning back in his seat happy that his friend was in a better mood.

As the laughter dies Judy cleans some tears from her eyes, she hadn't had such a good laugh in a while, but as she sees the cap on Nick's lap she realizes she never seen Kaz without it until now. She looked at him curious about how his ears would look, but at the top of his head there was nothing but hair, raising an eyebrow she nudges his shoulder.

"Kaz why do you have no ears?" Kaz chuckles and Nick rolls his eyes. Her ears drop a little as she says.

"What, he doesn't" Nick leans toward Kaz and pushes away some strands of Kaz hair on the side of his head. Judy's jaw drops as she stares at his right ear, she never saw anything like that, it was round, flat and it didn't look like flexible like hers or Nick's.

Nick almost laughed at the face she was making, he controlled himself just because he had the same reaction the first time he saw it. As he turns his head back to Kaz prepared to make a snarky comment about the situation he notices something is wrong, Kaz's eyes are darting back and forth from him to the road and his face is blushing so much that it's almost red. He opens his mouth slightly to ask what is wrong but then he realizes. He didn't notice before but he had been rubbing the soft part near the base of his ear with his fingers. Taking his paw away from Kaz ear and turning his head away while hiding his embarrassment he states.

"So Carrots that's quite a view isn't it?" Judy happily bounces in her seat still staring at the human's head.

"I never seen any ear like that, how can you hear with it?" Hearing this Nick silently sighed in relief that she didn't notice it, he didn't want her asking things he wasn't sure how to explain.

"Like everyone else I guess, why is it that strange?"

Kaz cursed in his mind that he asked this stupid question while looking straight ahead doing the best he could to hide his reddened face.

"Well it's just very different from what I'm used to." Judy says while scratching her neck. She looks at Nick expecting him to have smartass comment about this but instead he is quiet, looking at the window while holding the bunny ears cap tightly in his hands.

"Kaz, why do you use that cap with fake ears?" Nick's ears stand up as he hears this question, he joked a lot about the cap since he met Kaz but he never asked this, he always thought he wore it as a joke of some kind, he slowly turns his head to look at him waiting for an answer.

"Yes and no." Nick's ears flicker, what he means with that.

"Hey Pink don't go hiding anything from us now, you know I can reach the top shelves." While grinning. Judy shot an angry glance at him.

"Yeah Kaz what did you mean by that?" The truck then begins speeding down before it stops in front of a small pink bakery. Judy looked around, she hadn't noticed that they already had entered the urban area of Bunny Burrows

"I'll explain in the drive back Foxy." Turning to the bunny in the back.

"Judy can you go inside and see if Travis is there, if he is ask him to make sure Gideon stays out of my way, then you call us." Judy looks at him confused.

"Wait, why? Who is Travis?"

"Travis is a ferret, if you find Gideon instead, ask him to find Travis and seriously…do not tell Gideon about me." The tone of his voice as he emphasized this last part made Judy shiver a little, she nodded before exiting the truck and entering the bakery.

The inside of the bakery was very welcoming, the walls were painted yellow and there were a few orange tables with green chairs around it that seemed perfect for a family or friends reunion. Judy walked leisurely before stopping in front of a balcony with a glass display of several pies and cakes that watered her mouth.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" She looked at the direction of the voice and saw the ferret, he had a light pink uniform, hat and a simple white apron, on his nametag it was written Travis. She immediately remembered who he was, he was Gideon's friend from the day he scratched her face.

"Hello Travis I'm Judy Hopps." The ferret face went from curious to happy and then to a saddened expression.

"Hello Judy, long time no see." He scratched his arm and continued.

"I-I'm just want you to know that I'm sorry…about what happened back then and I want to thank you for forgiving him, it meant a lot for him and for me too." Judy places her paw on his arm.

"Thanks Travis." Seeing her smile the ferret face shone with happiness.

"So Judy do you want something to eat for you it's on the house, just wait I'll call Gid here he will love seeing you." Before she could say anything else the ferret bolted for a door behind the balcony.

"She is taking a long time in there." Kaz whispered annoyed while resting his forehead on the steering wheel, he hated making deliveries to this place, even if the food they sold there was good, he did not notice that Nick had been gazing at him for a while.

"Pink, can I touch your ear again?" He watched as the human raised his blushing face questioningly before nodding and resting his head on the wheel. His paw gently pushes his hair out of the way and he sees Kaz shift in his seat as starts slowly caressing his ear. After a while Kaz turns his head to look him in the eyes, he can see the human dark blue eyes staring at him. Nick's mouth open slightly as they slowly start to lean forward one another in their seats, their faces getting closer and closer, his heart thumping furiously in his chest.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Both of them jump at the sudden scream, Nick is clenching his chest as his heart is almost exploding while Kaz holds his head, whining after head butting the truck's ceiling.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH". Hearing another scream Nick turns to him scared.

"What the hell is that Pink?" Still rubbing his head he looks to the fox.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH". Rolling his eyes he says.

"Damn it, she had one job."

Three minutes earlier

Travis reappears from the door accompanied by Gideon who is holding a plate with a piece of cake on it.

"Heya Jude, mighty good seein you here, com here."

The chubby fox place the plate at one of the tables while pulling a chair and holds it as Judy sits. After that he and Travis sit on the other side of the table.

"Thank you Gideon." He then pushes the plate near her.

"When Travis tol me you wer here I got you this piece of carrot cake." Judy eats a piece of the cake.

"Wow Gideon, this is amazing, it's much better then the ones they have in Zootopia."

"Thanks Jude." He looks at her left arm with an worried expression.

"Is your arm okay?" She eats another piece of cake before answering.

"Yeah, I just broke it while arresting a bear but it was nothing serious. One month of recovery is all I need according to the doctors." She takes another bite at the delicious cake.

"So I took this time to visit my parents, I even brought along my partner in the ZPD."

Both Travis and Gideon had happy expressions. Travis then says.

"Well, as long as it's nothing serious then I guess it's okay. And if you need anything, anything at all you can call us okay." She smiles and nods.

"Thank you guys." Gideon giggles a little and asks.

"So Jude when ar you going to bring your partner here, I want to thank him for helpin you and keepin you safe." She points at the blue pickup truck parked outside.

"Actually Nick is there with Kaz, they are g…" Gideon interrupts her with despair in his voice.

"K-K-Kaz is here?" He looks at her with tears forming in his eyes. Judy stares at him confused about his reaction and as she answers she doesn't notice Travis trying signalize her to stay quiet.

"No Kaz is there with Nick, they're going to carry today's delivery." Gideon's face then went blank she looks at Travis who is facepawing with both paws, then Gideon begins.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH". Judy drops her fork as she looks scared at the fox.

"Gideon what's wrong?" She stands up and walks to his side holding his shoulder as he shivers.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH". She looks terrified at Travis who is hugging Gideon trying to calm him down.

"Travis what's going on?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH". The ferret answers whithout looking at her, focusing his eyes on the fox.

"He is terrified of Kaz, like really scared."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH". The bunny stares at him despairing.

"How do you make him stop." Then they hear the door opening as Kaz bursts in followed by Nick. Seeing him approaching Gideon starts shaking much more violently, with tears rolling down his face, as he prepares to scream again Kaz stops in front of him with an angry face as he open his mouth reveling several flat teeth and four point fangs.

"HISSSSSSSS." The hissing sound he made irritated her ears and sent shivers down Judy's spine causing her to jump away from the human. Gideon rolled his eyes up in their sockets and fainted, nearly causing Travis to fall as he tried to hold the fox. Travis, still shaking a little gives Kaz a weak smile.

"Thanks Kaz." Smiling apologetically to the ferret Kaz responds.

"Do you need help carrying him." He nods and looks at the fox.

"Help me get him to our bed in the second floor." Kaz picks Gideon with one arm as he follows the ferret, leaving Nick and Judy alone.

"Sweet cheese and crackers did you hear that?" Supporting herself by placing a hand in a nearby chair she looks at Nick still chocked.

"Carrots, that fox almost woke the dead, I think everyone in Zooria heard him." Nick jokes, sitting comfortably and smelling Judy's unfinished cake.

"Not that Nick, I mean Kaz, did you hear him just now, he looked like a savage." She recoiled at his angry face.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean."

"It not me you should be saying sorry for Carrots." Nick scoffed before dropping the angry look seeing her ears lowered.

"Alright, I know you didn't mean it that way Carrots, just take care with what you say in front of him okay, he is much softer than he looks." As he finishes they hear Travis and Kaz coming out of the employer's door. Judy asks Travis worried about Gideon.

"Is he okay?" Travis nods at her with a timid smile.

"Yes don't worry Judy, this is not the first time it happened." Her ears perk up.

"It's not the first time?" Kaz speaks with an annoyed voice.

" space up there does this every time he sees me or knows I'm around, so now when it happens I just scare him a little to make him pass out." Judy looks angrily at him.

"That's horrible Kaz." Travis gets her attention and shakes his head.

"Actually, It's better this way Judy, I prefer to see him sleeping peacefully than…."

"Screaming for hours." Kaz complements while Travis nods weakly.

"Yeah."

Kaz looks at Nick who is observing quietly the whole ordeal.

"Let's grab those boxes Foxy, then we can get a blueberry pie." Hearing about the blueberry pie Nick jumps out of his chair.

"See Carrots, this is how you motivate someone to work." He says while licking his lips before the duo exits the bakery and starts unloading the boxes on the pickup truck.

Travis sits back on his chair and Judy follows him seating on hers. She looks at her cake, but she had lost her appetite.

After half an hour of carrying boxes from the truck to the bakery's storage Nick and Kaz start browsing through the menu before ordering two large orange juices. When Travis goes to the kitchen to pick their orders Nick approaches Judy who still haven't finished her cake.

"Hey Judy are you feeling better now." He places a paw on her shoulder causing her ears to rise a little bit.

"Thanks Nick I was just a bit shocked that's all." She turns around to look at him but at the corner of her vision she saw Kaz, she was sure he had done something bad to Gideon but Travis kept changing the subject when she questioned him. She was about to call him when Travis returns.

"Hey guys here are your drinks." They grab the glasses eagerly and gulp down the cold juice, sighing satisfied the human says.

"Thanks I really needed that, can you get us one blueberry pie for takeout too." The ferret nods and he goes back to the kitchen.

"Finally, I thought you had forgotten about it Pink." Nick laughs, playfully elbowing his arm earning a few chuckles.

"How could I forget the blueberry pie I promised my Foxy after all your hard work." He elbows Nick's shoulder laughing, Nick then elbows him again before they start an elbow fight with each other.

Judy stares at them when she hears he saying 'my Foxy', she forgot all about Gideon and the whole fiasco that just happened, she could just think about what she just heard. 'Could he and Nick be' she thought but quickly started denying it. There is no way they are...Right? Of course they aren't, they are just two good friends, after all they were both males and from different species. At this last thought she got a little sad, she and Nick were from different species too…

"Hey earth to Carrots." She looked up to see that Kaz had already paid for the pie which box Nick was holding, and that they both were waiting for her at the bakery's entrance door. She quickly got up and said her goodbyes to Travis, whishing Gideon a good recovery and apologizing again for the whole mess.

On the drive back Judy was standing quietly in the backseat, while Nick and Kaz were discussing how to divide the pie among themselves. After they agreed on four slices each she spoke out.

"What did you do to Gideon?" Kaz glances at her.

"I didn't do anything, he has been like that ever since I first met him, when I was making a delivery last year." Judy dropped her angry glare, Travis had said something like that too.

"So every time I go there, the Boss tags along to make sure Gideon is out of the way, kinda like what you had to do today." He had a hint of accusation as he said these last words.

"Sorry." Glancing at the sad bunny Kaz sighs.

"Sorry Judy, it wasn't your fault, I should have explained better." Judy cheers up a little, sure the human was still a jerk but he was trying to make her feel better and that was sweet of him.

Wanting to change the topic Nick coughs and picks up Kaz's bunny cap.

"So Pink remember this?" He spins the cap around his fingers, grinning. Seeing the cap Judy leans forward with her ears perked full of curiosity.

"Alright, but just if she promises not to take it personally." Nick and Judy look at each other confused before she nods at Kaz.

"There is that inclusion initiative, that should make it easier for humans like me to get jobs outside the military right." They both nod again.

"Well, when the initiative passed, many humans tried it, but almost all of them didn't get any jobs." He sighs.

"Apparently other mammals were scared of us or thought we were strange, so when nobody hired those that tried the initiative they tried to come up with solutions."

"What does this have to do with the cap?" Judy asks.

"I'm getting there." Clearing his throat he continues.

"One guy, Daniel something, had this theory that other mammals were scared of us because they couldn't relate with how we looked, since we don't have tails, our muzzle are non-existent and our ears and noses were so different."

"So he had the idea to wear a piece of clothing to make us more relatable to others, it couldn't be a fake tail or muzzle because it would look stupid and probably would make things worse, so he came up with the eared caps." Nick and Judy stared at the cap while he continued.

"He chose the ears based on the fact that we are known as a violent race, so using predator ears would not work, so when choosing from prey ears he thought about bunnies, bunnies have cute ears after all." Judy was about to say something but Nick shushed her, earning him an angry glare.

"Then they made the first lot of bunny caps and started testing it."

"Testing how?" Nick looked at him trying to figure what needed to be tested for a cap to work.

"They took pictures of humans with and without the cap, showed to other mammals and asked which of those humans they thought that looked less dangerous and more trustworthy and everyone chose those wearing the caps." Judy then asked.

"How do you know all this, are you making this up?"

"This is common knowledge from where I'm from."

"Okay, so just because you put bunny ears on that cap people are more friendly to you?" Judy snickers.

"Yes the cap always works, people pay too much attention at the cap and when they notice they are already at a conversation with me." He says smiling.

"That's bull, right Slick." Nick nods grinning smugly.

"Sorry Pink but I have to agree with Carrots on this one." Kaz then laughs.

"But Foxy, when we met the first thing you noticed was my cute cap, remember?"

Nick raised one of his paws with a pointed finger ready to remark him, but then he remembered that the first thing he noticed when they met that day was that his face looked cute, so he just nodded and coughed awkwardly looking at the window.

"You got me there Pink." Seeing the approaching burrow he heard Judy sigh.

"Finally we're home, I can't wait to take a shower and go to bed, today was stressful."

Nick gives her a fake offended look.

"Says the little bunny who didn't carry any boxes from the truck." To which she responded with an eye roll.

After the pickup truck stopped they said their goodbyes and parted ways. Arriving at their shared house Nick made his way into the kitchen.

"Hey Pink where's the plates again?" Making his way to the bathroom Kaz says.

"The closet below the sink, in the middle drawer." Nick ducks in front of the drawer, as he looks for dessert plates.

Finally finding what he looked for he was about to close the drawer as he saw something hidden behind the piles of tableware, giving in to his curiosity his paw reached and grabbed one of the two hidden objects. His eyes shone with mischief

"Pink you and I are going to have fun with this later." He whispered to himself before storing the object again and closing the drawer, serving himself one slice of pie he made his way to the couch, turned on the tv and started eating.

5° Vacation Day

Nick had been helping Kaz set up the Hopps for the last two hours, as he felt the cold wind he looked up to the gray sky. The weather forecast told that it would rain heavily on Bunny Burrows starting later this afternoon and stopping only in the night of the next day. Stu said thet they nedded to make sure the stand was ready today so that they could choose the best location for it, he also had went home and was going to return with a canvas that was supposed to protect the stand from the rain but he was late. He felt something pat his shoulder and as he turns Kaz says.

"We're finished here, we just need the canvas now." Nick stretches his back.

"Good, I'm starving can't wait to eat another slice of that blueberry pie." Kaz back give him a few satisfying snaps as he stretches it, he then looks at Nick.

"We had lunch three hours ago how are you starving?" Nick then puts his aviator shades on.

"What can I say I'm a growing fox, I need sustenance."

Kaz scoffs as he leans back on the stand.

"Easy for you to say Foxy, you're not the one cooking." Nick crosses his arms and says with a smile.

"Do you think I can't cook Pink?" Kaz crosses his arms mimicking him.

"I'm sure of it." While grinning and giving him a challenging look.

Nick knew what Kaz was trying to make him cook for them so that he could relax for some days but he couldn't just walk right into that, his pride as an ex-conman wouldn't let him.

"So how about this Pink, I have a deck of cards in my bag, we play a few rounds of poker and the winner chooses what dishes the looser has to cook for the next week, deal?" The human scratches his chin while thinking about the proposition.

"Deal, but I want to check that deck of yours before we play." Nick gives him a fake outraged air.

"Do you really think I would try to cheat at a gentlemammal's bet Pink?" Making Kaz chuckle as he says.

"When trying to avoid work? Yes, Foxy." Suddenly Kaz throws both hands to the sky while pretending to be thankful for a miracle, confused Nick turns around to see that Stu, Boonie and Judy are approaching the stand.

"Finally Boss, I thought I would grow old and die here." Taking the canvas from Stu's hands he starts covering the stand with Nick's help.

"Sorry guys, Boonie wanted to see the stand and Jude said she wanted to help". Boonie and Judy look at their work in awe, Boonie then comments.

"You boys did a really nice job here, I can't believe you two already finished everything."

"Yeah guys, normally it takes until nightfall to finish." Judy complements and Nick giggles as he says.

"Well Carrots, when you get two masons that are higher than three feet tall things usually go faster." Judy's foot stomps the ground but Boonie laughs.

"Don't pay attention to her, she is just mad because she wanted to help you two with the stand." Boonie says placing a paw on her daughter's shoulder, making Judy's ears drop in embarrassment.

As they finish with the canvas, Kaz looks at Judy before saying.

"I have been saving my days off so that I could enjoy the fair this year, if you want to help, you could stay with Boonie at the stand to help selling during the fair, this way they wouldn't be short staffed." She looks at him with her mouth hung open, if she did that she wouldn't be able to enjoy the fair with Nick.

"OH MY GODNESS, you could help me during the fair…so do you want to help your old mother just like you did when you were little?" Judy looked at her mother pleading eyes, she wanted to say no, she really did, but she had not visited them for more than a year and her parents had took that absence very hard, this would mean a lot for her mother. She gave her a happy look and smiled as she said.

"Of course Mom." Boonie squealed happily as she hugged her daughter. Stu walked closer, smiling as he placed a paw on Judy's back, he then looked at Kaz and said.

"Kaz as we agreed you have the next four days off, you also can take the rest of today off, It's going to rain soon so let's get going." Since him and Nick were looking at Stu they didn't notice that Judy was glaring daggers at the human's head.

As they were making their way to the parking lot Judy heard Nick and Kaz listing several food names, curious she tagged along them and asked.

"What's going on Slick Nick?" They stop talking about food, Nick grins smugly.

"I just listing everything I will want to eat the next week so that Pink can start preparing himself." Kaz spins his pickup keys on his fingers as he says.

"Keep dreaming Foxy, you already lost this bet you just don't know it yet." She asked curiously.

"What have you betted on?" Arriving at their destination Kaz starts unlocking their ride as Nick answers.

"Who loses at poker today has to cook everything the winner asks for the next week."

A drop of water falls on her head.

"Good luck Nick, see you guys tomorrow." She quickly runs and enters her father's car, while Kaz and Nick say their goodbyes from inside the truck, protected from the rain.

When Kaz parks the pickup in front of their house the rain is already strong, both of them stay seated for a while preparing themselves. They jump out of the truck, closing the doors hastily as they make a dash for the terrace. Before entering the living room Kaz wipes his hair with his hands and Nick spin his body as they try to get some water off their bodies.

After that each of them took a warm shower and got changed into clean clothes.

Kaz is wearing a blue t-shirt and black boxer shorts while Nick is wearing red shorts and the t-shirt that earned him his nickname, a black t-shirt with the words "I AM FOXY" stamped on it in a golden color.

Nick picks his deck of cards and hands it to Kaz who laughs.

"I was joking Foxy I trust you." As they seat in front of each other in the kitchen Nick starts shuffling.

"Are you sure Pink, there's no crying later." Kaz then realizes.

"Foxy what are going to be our chips." Nick smiles as he makes his way to the sink's closet and return with two bottles of whisky and two small glasses.

"One for each of us, one glass equals one chip, whoever finishes his bottle or passes out first loses." Nick was smiling from ear to ear, he could keep his alcohol very well and was sure his poker face was better. Kaz gave him a worried look.

"Foxy, are sure about it, this stuff is strong, I don't know if you can handle it." The fox rolled its eyes and mocked.

"Is that why you hid it from me?" Scratching the back of his neck Kaz said.

"Actually I'm hiding it from the kids, when I started working here one day I got back from the fields and saw one little bunny passed out in front of the house, he had drank a little from an open bottle that was on the table." Nick's eyes widened.

"And how did you keep your job?" The human chuckled, pointing to the cleaning material in the corner of the kitchen.

"After making sure he was not hurt I hid all three bottles of whisky, then I grabbed that gallon of bleach and putted it on his hand before called the Boss and Boonie, the kid got grounded and he didn't remember anything." Nick nearly dropped the cards he was shuffling as he laughed.

"Damn Pink, never let Carrots know that." He then started distributing the cards as they began their first round.

One hour had passed, Nick had drank half his bottle and Kaz had drank just one glass more than he and both of them were tipsy but they were far away from getting smashed, it looked like the disqualification for passing out was not going to happen.

Nick looked at his cards again, he had nothing this round.

"I raise to two glasses." Kaz said with his gaze distant and his face frozen pensively. Nick couldn't believe he had a good poker face, you could usually read the human just from his expressions.

"I fold." He gulped down one glass of whisky that burned his throat, it really was strong, he had not read the 65% label on the bottles before having this idea.

"Hey Pink, wanna take a break for a slice of pie?" Kaz nodded weakly.

"Sure I'm starving." Nick then clears the cards of the table while Kaz goes to the refrigerator and cuts two slices of pie. Nick's mouth waters when he sees the food and as soon as the slice is in front of him he starts voraciously eating it.

Kaz stares at his slice of blueberry pie, using his fork to play with it. He quickly steals a glance at Nick who is eating happily before he turns his gaze to his plate again feeling his face heat up. He didn't know what to do with this feelings, Nick was his friend, his only friend, the only one that ever treated him well, who accepted him for what he was, the only one that cared for him. He did not care for him because someone put them together on the same squad during the war and their survival depended of each other, he genuinely cared for him, he was his only true friend. And that's why he did not know what to do, he never had felt this way towards anyone. These past five days had been the best days of his life and he wanted Nick to know it, to know how he felt, but what if he scared him away or disgusted him, they were both males and they were so different. He didn't want to lose his friend, he didn't want to take the risk, it was too high, but deep down he knew that he had to do it, their time were too limited. Each passing day Nick's imminent departure was getting closer and after that…he would be alone again. Tears tried to form on his eyes as he thought this, he couldn't endure it again, not after having this taste of what real happiness is.

"Kaz." He hears Nick's voice softly calling his name and shifts his gaze to him, who has a face full of concern. He stares at him, his red fur, the black tips of his ears, the cream colored fur that went from bellow his muzzle and disappeared on his shirt, his emerald eyes…all which would be gone once he had to go back to Zootopia, to his job…to his life. He had decided, he didn't want to be just a memory Nick held dear when remembering of his vacation. He wanted to be a part of his life. If Nick didn't want him as he wanted Nick, if the solitude was inevitable, then at least he would have no regrets, he would never wake up at night asking himself 'what if I have told him'. He had made his mind.

Nick's voice was cracked, he knew it but he couldn't help it. He finished his pie so fast that a few pieces of it were still around his muzzle, he was going to make a joke about that, but when he saw Kaz he lost his voice, all he had managed to do was calling his name. He was playing sadly with his food and when he heard him and looked up Nick froze, he had really sad look, his face was blushed at some places and pale in others, his mouth was contorted and tears were forming in his eyes. He clenched his fingers, he could feel his heart becoming heavy at this sight, he wanted to help him, he wanted to say that everything was going to be okay, he wanted him to smile, he wanted to never see him make such a sad face again.

Suddenly Kaz face changed from one of sadness to one of resolve, this sudden change broke Nick out of his thoughts. A little relieved that his friend seemed better, he cleared his throat and asked.

"You don't want your blueberry pie Kaz?" Nick watches as the human leaves his seat and walks stopping by his side, feeling his arms around his torso as he stoops until they are at the same eye level.

"The blueberry pie I want is this one." He says affectively before leaning towards him and kissing his mouth where a piece of blueberry pie still resided.

Nick's mouth hangs open, he stares at Kaz for a moment their eyes locking with each other before he jumps onto him.

6° vacation day

Nick wakes up, he slowly opens his eyes and without moving he looks to the clock on the bedroom's wall, it is marking 4:57a.m., smiling, he closes his eyes again. He can feel the human's face buried in his fur and his breathing on the back of his neck. He can feel Kaz's embrace as he spoons him. Not wanting to wake his partner, he stands still until he feels a shift in Kaz breathing. He gently starts adjusting the position of his naked body, careful to not break his embrace, until they facing each other. Nick watched as Kaz opens his eyes and gave him a warm smile. They stood there looking into each other eyes as they listened to the rain. Nick recalled last night events, how he jumped onto him pulling his mouth toward his own, kissing passionately as they stumbled through the living room and fell into the couch, feeling their paws caressing each other's body as they undressed. He blushed when he remembered that once they were naked Kaz lifted him from the couch and placed him onto the bed while kissing him violently.

Nick approached him until their mouths were almost touching.

"Morning Pink, sleep well?" Kaz gives him a small kiss on the nose.

"Best sleep of my life Foxy." They keep looking at each other for a while until the human finally speaks.

"I wanted to tell you that this wasn't an one night thing for me." Nick stares into his eyes as listens.

"I want to be part of your life, to go live with you in Zootopia when you return." He feels one of Kaz's paws caressing his neck.

"I love you Nicholas."

Nick heard Kaz suppress a scream when he was kissed, when they finally separated he said.

"I love you too Kaz." Nick embraced him and buried his head at his lover's neck, happily snuffing his scent.

As he heard Kaz sniffing he looked up at his face and saw that he was crying.

"I'm sorry Nick, I'm just so happy." He kissed his cheek where one tear was rolling down and said.

"Oh you humans, always so emotional."

They lied on the bed for ten more minutes before getting up and going together for a shower, while cleaning their bodies Nick's ears lowered as he noticed several flesh claw marks and one bite mark on Kaz body, he didn't remember being so savage last night. After drying themselves and brushing their teeth they exited the bathroom. They picked the clothes they were using last night from the ground and since they weren't really used they put them on. Kaz then said.

"I will change the sheets."

"Good idea, it smells like the seventies in here." Nick looked at the bed, it was full of the things he expected to see, except for the blood. Seeing this, his ears flattened against the back of his head as he walked towards Kaz and embraced him.

"I'm sorry for the injuries Pink." Kaz gave him a little kiss on his head.

"Don't worry Foxy, I will survive."

After this Kaz put the dirty sheets inside a bag before going outside while staying under the terrace to avoid the rain. He opened the small garage, inside there was a washing machine that took half the space of the place. According to Boonie, Stu only noticed he had miscalculated the size of the garage after finishing the foundation for the house, so he decided to keep it that way as storage.

Nick was waiting for him, seated on the couch when he returned. The fox waved a blanket before asking.

"Want to Pawflix and chill?"

Kaz smiled as he snuggled with his fox on the couch. But instead of turning the tv on Nick turned to him seriously.

"Kaz, I wanted to ask you something." He nodded and waited.

"I love you and that's not going to change, but a lot of mammals out there will see us and they will treat us badly." Nick sighs before continuing.

"I got through a lot of discrimination on my life, and I just wanted for us to maintain our relationship a secret, at least for a while. I just need some time prepare before dealing with their bullshit." Kaz pulls Nick closer to him as he says.

"You can have as much time as you feel you need, I will never let them hurt my Foxy."

"Thanks Pink." They kiss before turning the on the tv. With Nick's head leaning on his shoulder as they snuggled on the couch, Kaz grins while thinking he had never been so happy in his life.

She had never been so bored in her life, because of the rain all her family and relatives were stuck in the burrow, so the only way she could find to not go insane was to lock herself in her room while listening to the rain. She tried calling and texting Nick's phone several times but he never picked up, at one point she thought about walking through the rain and surprise him with a visit but she didn't want to get dirty with mud and knowing that Kaz would be there discouraged her even more. The clock on her wall marked 3p.m., groaning she threw herself on the bed, if she wasn't doing anything she might as well sleep she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all I wanna thank everyone that read, favorited or followed my story.**

**Also thanks for J-20 for pointing out that I was misspelling Bonnie's name.**

**As always please review and let me know what you guys think.**

**P.S. I have updated this chapter fixing a few mistakes.**

**P.S.S.- Don't PM me about how you are having nightmares about Kaz and Nick doing "yaoi" stuff, I didn't write anything explicit.**

* * *

7° Vacation Day

Kaz and Nick had been enjoying the fair since lunchtime. They had seen almost all the stands in the four hours they spent sight walking. There were several farmers selling their fresh products, some little shops selling dubious trinkets, they even found a mirror house and a scare house, and of course food stands, food stands everywhere. There were also games, unfortunately except for one old goat that had a racing arcade machine, most of them were regular festival stuff.

After playing several matches in the racing game they had decided to go eat something. So Nick got a large cotton candy from a very friendly pig while Kaz bought two baked apples from an old sheep. They were eating sitting in a bench opposite to the stage where a country band was preparing to play. Nick bit his cotton candy.

"Are you sure you don't want some of this?" Nick said with an eyebrow raised while chewing the cheap cotton candy.

"Nah thanks Foxy, that's poison." Kaz then took another bite, finishing his second baked apple, while Nick smirked.

"Don't be a baby, what's the fun in not eating junk in a festival, live a little Pink." Kaz swallowed the apple.

"But that thing is horrible." Kaz said with disgust causing Nick to roll his eyes before asking.

"So what are we going to do now?" Kaz pulled his phone and checked the time.

"We still have forty minutes before the kids play starts, wanna check that scare house that we saw earlier?".Nick finished his cotton candy and said.

"Yeah let's go there…wait, you were serious about watching the play?" Kaz looked at him questioningly.

"Yes, I helped in it." Nick gave him a confused look and as they got up and started strolling their way to the scare house they had seen earlier he continued.

"One of Boss kids talked to me about it a few months ago, they wanted to make a play about the Great war and she decided to reenact the Fort Tarlon battle."

They stopped behind a couple of bunnies in front of a wood house that was painted black and had a big sign saying 'Can you face your fears?'.

"Since I've been in that battle I offered to help and they accepted." He was smiling proudly as if this had been some big accomplishment.

"Cool Pink, now you got me wanting to see this play too."

"Hey, are you two customers?" They turned to see a teenager rabbit scratching his head staring at them.

"Yeah, how much for the two of us?" Nick said picking his wallet.

"Fifteen zoollars for the two of you…but are you really sure you wanna go, there's no refunds later." The rabbit looked frightened at Nick when he said this, causing him to smile awkwardly before paying him.

"Yeah we're sure, thanks." Nick said, the rabbit hastily put the money in his pocket and walked away from them.

Nick looks questioningly at Kaz, who just shrugs his shoulders before they enter through the door.

"Now I get it." Nick says rolling his eyes while Kaz laughed, it really was a scary house, but it was one made for bunnies. Inside, the whole house had been decorated as if they were inside a forest during night time and everywhere were fake foxes.

"Ah don't be scared Foxy." Kaz managed to say in between laughs, as they walked down the corridor.

"This is dumb." Nick pouted as a mechanical fox opened its mouth full of razor sharp teeth and screeched near them.

"How can they be scared of this, I can see the wires from here." Nick pointed out to the next fox, that seemed to be looking around the corridor.

"Well he did say no refunds."Kaz said mockingly. Nick cursed quietly before he felt Kaz's paw in his shoulder.

"C'mon Nick let's get out here." He nodded and soon they were seeing the exit door in the distance but then they saw one fake fox shaking as its wires got tangled on a bush, causing them laugh.

"That's so fake that it's funny." Nick says clearing a tear from his eyes.

"Too bad though, I tough this place would be cooler." Kaz says while they stand in front of the exit door, surrounded by tall bushes. Suddenly as they reach for the door a fox jumps roaring from one of the bushes onto them trying to latch on Kaz, causing Nick to flinch.

"ROAA-POW." Its roar was caught short when Kaz punched it sending the fox flying to the wall. Nick stared him with his mouth hung open.

"Why did you do that?" He said incredulously, Kaz looked at him, with his face blushing.

"It startled me." He said sheepishly. Nick put both of his paws in his head and said.

"That was a jump scare, that was supposed to startle you." Kaz gave him a apologetic look in comprehension of what he had just said.

They turned to the "fox" Kaz had punched. Kaz got closer and took of the fox mask, revealing an older rabbit with a mouth piece and headgear.

"Are you okay sir? We're sorry." Nick asked, the last thing he wanted was to end this day having to arrest his mate for murder.

They got the bunny seated on the ground leaning against the wall as he answered bitterly.

"Yeah…just not used to a beating like this…that's all."

"Well you have protection, so I must not have been the only one to toss you around, have I?" Kaz said jokingly. The rabbit shook his head.

"No… every once in a while some jackass does that." Nick and Kaz look at each other sighing relieved, the bunny seemed to be okay.

"But my good for nothing son should be preventing monsters like you two from entering here." Kaz stood up, looking angrily at the bunny when Nick said in a sharp tone.

"Hey, we said we're sorry." The bunny cleaned some blood from his nose and said angrily.

"I don't care…nearly lost my head back there, so just piss off." They exited the house and Kaz spoke.

"I'm kinda happy that I punched him."

"Yeah me too." They started laughing and Nick said.

"Hey let's go say hi to Carrots, we can also grab some blueberry juice there." Kaz nodded.

As they walked through the stands Nick felt that something was out of place, he turned around to see the human was two stands behind him talking with a weasel. He rolled his eyes and approached them while the weasel spoke with Kaz.

"It's twenty zoollars for three shots, beat it or leave it smooth skin." Kaz picked an air gun from the balcony and started inspecting it.

"Thirty zoollars and I get five shots." The weasel scratched its chin for a while.

"Deal, five shots, knock down the prize and it's yours." He smiled as he greedily picked Kaz's money. Nick looked around the stand seeing several prizes, from over sized stuffed animals, glasses, watches and clothing, like shirts and caps, to electronics, like tablets and cameras. Then he looked at Kaz, that was smiling childishly while continuing the inspection on the gun, Nick chuckled at this sight.

"So Pink, see anything you like." Kaz shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, I kinda just wanted to shoot when I saw this stand." Nick noticed he seemed a little embarrassed and teased him.

"Awn, Pink wants some toys." Then he shot one of the prizes, a large green back pack, but the prize just shook a little. The weasel laughed before teasing him too.

"Hey smooth skin, shoot the rest already, it's not like you gonna get anything." While the weasel laughed Kaz pointed the air gun and fired. Hearing the sound of one of the prizes falling down he turned around to see the backpack knocked down and a second later the tablet's box was knocked too. The weasel's smile died, those were two of his best prizes down and he still had two shots, he turned to the human with despair in his voice.

"Wait, wait a second friend." Both of them looked at the nervous weasel.

"Sorry for saying that before…but can you help a pal here and go for the cheaper prizes, if you get all the pricey stuff than I will have no profit here."

The fox was chuckling while the human gave a mischievous smile before shooting twice in quick succession, the weasel turned back to the prize stand and sighed in relief.

After storing the tablet in his new backpack Kaz turned around while Nick was pouting at him for his last choice, a large stuffed fox, mimicking the ones in the scare house they had been to earlier, having its maw open and filled with pointy teeth.

"Can't believe you chose that thing." And laughing as they walked Kaz answered.

"C'mon Foxy look at him, how could I leave Lil'Nick there?" He then pushed his stuffed animal in Nick's direction. Just like Nick it had green eyes, orange fur, cream colored fur on its belly and inside its ears, and its paws and the tips of its ears and tail having black fur. Nick pushed it back rolling his eyes.

"Lil'Nick, now what, are you going to dress it like me?" He looks to Kaz who had a happy look on his face.

"That's a good idea, I could get him a Hawaiian shirt and a tie, just need to make sure they don't match." He chuckled.

"Well don't blame me if that thing disappears in the near future." He chuckled as Kaz gave him a fake fear stricken face.

Judy gave the old beaver his change before resting her chin on her paw, each year the festival got a little bigger, so she ended having to work a lot more than when she was a child, even if she was just the cashier. Thankfully there was less movement in their stand now that the afternoon was nearing its end but she was still in a sour mood, it was Kaz fault that she was stuck here with her parents instead of playing around the fair with Nick. And to make things worse Nick hadn't answered any of her messages or returned her calls from the last day and he hadn't stopped by her stand either, she couldn't help but blame Kaz for it. She groaned while remembering how the human had been a pain in the tail ever since they met, he had came between her and Nick all the time during their visit and while a part of her thought it was just a series of coincidences, a small part of her thought that it was planned, that he was trying to come in between her and Nick. She sighed while slowly shaking her head, her bad mood was making her paranoid.

It was then that she saw Nick and Kaz walking towards her stand, they seemed to be in a playful mood, Nick was wearing his usual attire, a green Hawaiian shirt, brown pants and a red tie, and Kaz was wearing a black shirt, black pants, a green backpack and his bunny cap, while holding a large stuffed animal as big as her. When they stopped in her stand she noticed some of the nearby mammals walking away from the duo, this made her frown a little. They stopped in front of her and greeted them, her father gave them a small nod while her mother jovially waved, but she just frowned at them, causing Nick to smirk amused before teasing her.

"What's the problem Fluff, lost your favorite carrot?" She scoffed after hearing this, she wanted to say that the problem was him spending his time with this stupid human instead of her.

"Nick why didn't you come here sooner and why haven't you returned any of my messages or calls from yesterday, I was worried about you." His ears leaned back as he picked his phone and started scrolling down the large list of messages and missed calls.

"Sorry, my phone was on silent mode." He said apologetically.

"And you haven't picked your phone since yesterday? You're always messing with it." She said accusingly.

"Well me and Kaz were busy…" He quickly glanced at Kaz, who was now looking at him, before continuing.

"Doing men stuff…you wouldn't understand Carrots." She looked at them confused about what he meant by 'men stuff' and just as she raised her finger, ready to ask, he stated.

"And the reason we hadn't come here earlier today is because we were saving the best for the last." He said smirking while he walked to the other edge of the stand and entering the line.

Her ears fell down a little and her face heated as a sheepish smile appeared on her face, that fox always knew what to say, but that smile disappeared when she noticed she had been left alone with Kaz.

She looked at him bitterly, he had a stupid smile on his face while hugging his stupid stuffed fox…STUFFED FOX… then she noticed, the stuffed animal he was holding was a fox, that, all jokes aside, looked like Nick. She looked from the fox to his face, trying her best to hide her shock, then she followed his gaze and nearly fell from her chair, he was staring holes at Nick, with dreamy eyes. It was then that her face froze in comprehension, she was not paranoid, he WAS trying to get Nick away from her. It took all of her self control for her not to jump from her chair and break his neck but she couldn't do anything about her angry face.

Kaz then looked at her and noticed her angry glare, his smile faltered and his face became a little worried.

"Hey Judy." She heard him say weakly. She looked at the stuffed fox and then back to him.

"Nice toy you got there." She said sharply and he smiled a little while saying.

"Thanks I got it at a shooting game nearby, I also got this backpack..." He went silent when he looked at her. She nodded, clenching her fingers behind the cash register.

"It looks a lot like Nick." She said venomously as she stared at him, he just nodded weakly, hugging the stuffed animal tighter.

"Judy, sweetie, Nick told me he and Kaz are going to the children's play, since we're having less movement now don't you want to go with them?" Her mother voice broke her out of her trance and she turned to see her by his side while Nick was besides Kaz, while slurping at a large blueberry juice cup.

"Yes, that would be great, thanks mom." Her mother then got a camera from her bag while saying excitedly.

"Great, then one of you can film it for us this year."

"I can film it for you Bonnie." Kaz said while grabbing the camera away from her hands.

"Thanks Kaz, we will show the play tomorrow at our barbecue, oh you and Nick should come, you can use one of the grills to cook something for you both." Bonnie says excited while the human nods weakly.

"Thanks Bonnie, we will." Nick answers.

As the three of them slowly made their way to the auditorium, Nick gave Kaz a concerned glance, he had been awfully quiet ever since he had been left alone with Judy earlier and Nick also noticed the furious glare she was giving the human at the time.

"Hey Kaz why don't you go earlier and get some seats for us, I need to speak with Nick about something." Nick then stopped and looked surprised at Judy, her tone was one of loathing, then he looked at Kaz who just nodded and walked away, quickly distancing himself from them.

As Kaz was walking away Nick noticed in Judy's face a mix between anger and disgust, that made him a little angry, here she was, his best friend looking at her mate as if he was the scum of the earth. But he still gave her his usual smile and mocking attitude, hoping she had a reason for this.

"So Carrots, want to smuggle outside food into the play?" She gave him an annoyed look and scoffed.

"Nick, I'm serious here." He dropped his joking attitude and asked.

"Okay Judy what's the catch?" She scratched the back of her head and gesticulated a little with her hand before saying with disgust in her face.

"You know...I think Kaz is in love with you." Nick almost flinched, she said this as if she was spitting poison, while keeping his con face on he answered.

"And why do you think that Carrots?" She groans and throws her arm in the air.

"He always around you, the disgusting way he looked at you while holding that stuffed animal, the way he called you…'my Foxy' the other day, I was worried he would try something with you." As Nick heard this all his previous anger became sadness, he couldn't tell his best friend the truth because she would be disgusted at him. He didn't expect her to have such archaic thoughts…but then again, it was not the first time the bunny showed her how small minded she could be.

Even though she was saying that, she was still his friend and he cherished that friendship, but he also cherished his relationship with Kaz, so to protect both, he did what he knew best, he lied.

"C'mon Fluff are you serious, he calls me foxy because that old shirt I have and the stuffed fox is his attempt to annoy me after of our visit to that scare house and he's always around me because he has nothing else to do, his job is boring." He said smirking and chuckling.

Judy looked at him feeling a bit relieved, Nick didn't see Kaz that way, so she could relax a little about the thieving human stealing Nick from her. She smiled happily, Kaz could be around Nick for now, but the next day would be the last day her uncles and aunts would be visiting and after that Nick would have no more reason to sleep at the same house as that stupid human.

"So Carrots can we go now, the play is gonna start soon."

"Yeah, let's go." She said happily.

When they entered the auditorium Nick spotted Kaz, he was sitting in the left edge of one of the middle rows, his new back pack was on his feet and Lil'Nick was sitting on it.

They made their way through the chairs and Nick seated between him and Judy, as they seated Kaz gave him a sheepish smile before glancing back at the stage while turning the camera on. Nick mentally sighed and looked at the stage, where a young brown bunny, wearing a military costume was standing waiting for the crowd to get in their seats. He inspected the bunny a little more before commenting to Kaz.

"Nice costumes." Kaz smirked a little while answering.

"Thanks, the red marker is a knife, the ketchup bottle is a gun and the balloons are grenades." Nick nodded while the bunny in the stage cleared his throat and started speaking.

"Thank you all for coming here today, our play this year is about the battle of Fort Tarlon, please enjoy." The bunny then disappeared behind the curtain, that soon rose and revealed several bunnies, all dressed in the same military costume as the first standing on the stage, the ones on the left had green costumes, the same colors of the zoorian soldiers, while the ones in the right had blue costumes, the colors of the west magnan soldiers, the background was painted grey, as if it was one of the Fort's walls. Nick had to hold back some laughs, as he thought that the bunnies seemed extremely cute.

Thirty minutes later

Nick could feel his stomach spinning inside his body, fifteen of the twenty bunnies were laying on the stage covered in ketchup, most of them were trying to look dead but a few were groaning and while twitching on the ground, passing for soldiers who were dying slow and agonizing deaths. One bunny in particular would hunt his nightmares, a white bunny that had ripped it's shirt after an enemy soldier slashed him in the guts, revealing several fish sausages covered in ketchup tied to one another, that was probably meant to be his intestines, the kid had spent the last ten minutes holding his "guts" and giving agonizing cries that would make you believe he really was dying. He then noticed that the last two of the west magnan bunnies appeared to have surrendered to the three remaining zoorian soldiers.

"We surrender, we will offer no more resistance, the Fort is yours." The west magnan commander said, while his subordinate nodded.

The zoorian commander walked to him before grabbing his red marker and sliced the enemy commander's neck. The last magnan started shaking, as one of the zoorian soldier pointed at him and sprayed ketchup at his face, now both of them were lying motionless on the ground.

"Kill them all." The zoorian commander said, as another bunny placed the zoorian east magnan alliance flag on the ground and the other soldier started spraying ketchup at the west magnan soldiers that were hurt on the ground as the curtain descended.

Suddenly the curtains opened again and all the twenty bunnies were bowing to the shocked crowd, Nick looked around and saw that he was not the only one that had his jaw dropped, then he heard Kaz clapping his paws enthusiastically, soon everyone else was clapping too, only they were not as excited as the human.

As they exited the auditorium Kaz asked him silently.

"Can you give this to Judy?" Nick nodded as he grabbed and handed her the camera, she had her ears hanging low when picking the camera.

"So Carrots see you tomorrow." He said tiredly.

"Goodnight Nick." She gave him a quick smile.

"Bye." Kaz said timidly but Judy just frowned at him.

They soon got inside Kaz's pickup, with the stuffed fox safely seated on the back seat with back pack hastily thrown by its side they departed.

After arriving at their house, while Kaz was cooking dinner Nick asked fearfully.

"Pink, was war really that bad?" Kaz's face grew a serious when he answered.

"No…it was worse." Nick nodded quietly before looking at him.

"Do you wanna talk about it"

"No." Nick just nodded again, he could understand now why he never talked about the war, he had told him many stories from when he was in training, but never about the war.

"Hey Foxy." Nick's ears perked up as he looked to Kaz.

"Do you know why Judy was so angry back at the festival?" Nick sighed before saying.

"Yes."


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all I wanna thank everyone that read, favorited or followed my story.**

**Last chapter was too heavy, this one is lighter.**

**As always please review and let me know what you guys think.**

* * *

7° Vacation Day Night Time

After having dinner, they seated on the couch, looked at each other and then Nick begins.

"Judy was mad because she found out that you love me." Kaz nodded weakly.

"I thought that I had offended her… she seemed a little calmer later, what did you say to her?" Nick sighed and continued.

"At first I was going to tell her the truth, but she was so disgusted about the idea of you and me being together…I just lied to her, said that she was wrong." At this point Kaz passed his left arm behind him and pulled him closer, Nick leaned his head on the human's shoulder, they snuggled for a while before he spoke again.

"She is family to me Pink…if she wasn't, I would have told her to fuck off yesterday without thinking twice." His voice was hurt and tears formed in his eyes. Kaz gently scratched Nick's head, between his ears and said.

"I'm sorry Nick." Nick looked at him and gave a small smile as he said.

"Thanks Kaz, it's just…I didn't expect this from her, I knew that others would feel that way, but not her…I'm sorry, I should have defended you." Kaz gives a long sigh before saying.

"Nick I've thought about what you told me, that we could maintain what we have as a secret." Nick stared at him with a concerned face while he spoke.

"And I think you are right, especially after today, I don't want you to lose your friends because of me." Nick opens his mouth slightly but Kaz continues.

"I don't care if no one knows…and I won't let anyone that does know mess with us." He says firmly and then gives the fox a little peck on its head. Nick grows a smile and hugs him while saying affectively.

"Thanks Pink." Kaz returns the hug and after a while he says, a little more cheerful than before while blushing.

"Foxy?"

"Huh?"

"I've decided to move to Zootopia and get a job there, after your vacation ends…" Before he can continue, Nick interrupts him.

"And you would like to know if you can move to my place, am I right?" He says, grinning smugly as Kaz nods.

"Well…" He says crossing his arms.

"As long as you keep cooking for me Pink, I think we can arrange it." He says with a serious air that does not match his mocking face. Kaz chuckles and rolls his eyes while answering.

"Sure thing Foxy." He then ruffles the fox's head fur, earning a few giggles from Nick.

"Foxy how about we get that tablet I got and find out what it can do." Nick smiled, he knew the human wanted him to distract himself, so that he could forget this whole deal with Carrots.

"Sure …" Nick then sniffed around a little.

"But let's take a shower first." He said mischievously.

8° Vacation Day

As they exited the house and made their way to the front of the burrow to attend the barbecue Nick's jaw dropped making Kaz chuckle.

"Woah." Nick says while lifting his shades when he sees the four hundred bunnies in front of him, most of them were children running and playing, while the adults were either chatting near the countless tables or near the barbecue grills.

"Try not to step on anyone Foxy." Kaz said as Nick almost tripled when they were making their way through the kids. After passing through the swarm of bunnies they met with Judy and her parents on a table near the grills.

"Hi boys, you can put that here." Bonnie says pointing to the thermal box Kaz was carrying.

"Hey Slick what did you bring there?" Judy says playfully punching his arm as he seats next to her.

"We brought fish and beer, can't eat grilled vegetables to survive Carrots." He answers while picking up his phone and sending some messages to Finnick.

"Ah but I thought that you two were omnivorous, I'm even making some of my famous grilled carrots for you boys." Bonnie says with a disappointed expression, but just as Nick is about to speak Kaz interjects, as he sits next to him.

"Sorry Bonnie, we are, but I don't really fare well with vegetables and I think Foxy here can only eat berries." Nick didn't understand why Kaz was lying, he has seen the human eat pretty much anything except for cotton candy and he eats vegetables on a daily basis.

"Don't worry , I was just messing with Fluff here, I would be happy to try some of your food." Nick said smiling, causing the older bunny to clap her hands happily, he didn't notice the pitying look that Kaz gave him.

"That's great and Nick you know you can just call me Bonnie, I will go make sure our food is not burning, can you help me Stu?" She says placing a hand on her husband's arm as she gets up. As the couple exits, the table is left with an awkward silence.

Judy glances curiously at Nick's phone and shakes her head a little at the number of emotes and profanities Nick and Finnick are texting each other. She turns her attention to Kaz, that was silent laughing while watching some of her cousins playing football. She then grins widely, thinking about the fact that today most of her relatives were going to return home and she would invite Nick to the burrow, making this the last day the human would have to bother her and Nick.

Kaz couldn't shake this strange feeling of being watched from the back of his mind, he then turned his head around and found out that Judy was staring at him, with a mix of mockery and disgust on her face. First he felt anger, but soon after, this anger became disdain, he couldn't care less about what the bunny thought of him, he only had endured her harsh treatment the day before because he thought he had somehow hurt her feelings and felt guilty about it, but now that he knew the reason, he could only look at the rabbit with disdain. He grinned, shaking his head slightly before returning his attention to the game in time to see a small bunny be sent flying after passing the ball, making him laugh a little.

Judy smile faltered, she expected the same spineless act from last time, but instead, Kaz simply gave her a look full with contempt before grinning mockingly and turning back to the game, ignoring her. She could feel her foot moving bellow the table while hanging in the air, furiously trying to stomp the ground out of its reach. She wanted to know why the stupid human was mocking her, but more importantly, she wanted to know what had caused this change of behavior.

"Haha hey Carrots look at this." Nick said while shoving his phone on her face, breaking her train of thoughts. On the phone was a picture of a drunken Finnick hugging an empty bottle of scotch bigger than him, the thought of him drinking all that concerned her but she couldn't help giggling at the picture. She then notices her parents walking towards them.

"Well, our food is almost ready, you can use that grill over there for your fish." Stu says, pointing at a recently unoccupied grill.

"Let's go Pink." Nick says while putting his phone away.

As they walk, Kaz says apologetically.

"I'm sorry Foxy, I forgot to tell you not to eat Bonnies food, I'm really sorry." Nick looks confused at him while they stop in front of the grill.

"Sorry for that?" He says putting his hands on his hips. Kaz smiles awkwardly as he carefully place their six slices of fish on the grill.

"Yeah, her food is horrible." Nick scoffs, rolling his eyes as he opens a beer can.

"Seriously Pink, you said the same thing about cotton candy." He then passes Kaz a beer can.

"Cotton candy is poison, her food is a weapon." Kaz says jokingly, Nick takes a sip of his beer before asking, not as confident as before.

"Is it really that bad?" Kaz laughs and says.

"Before I've eaten her food, I had never puked in my life and I eaten army food." Hearing the small whimper Nick made, Kaz raised his beer can.

"I will remember you Nick." He said gravely, before Nick gave him a playful punch.

Fifteen minutes later they were back to their table, with three slices of grilled fish in each of their plates. The Hopps had served themselves with several different grilled vegetables. They were eating and chatting happily and when Nick finishes his second slice of fish Bonnie says.

"Here Nick my dear, try some grilled carrots." Nick looks at the plate full of carrots in front of him and quickly glanced at Kaz, who had a sad look in his eyes. Shrugging his shoulders Nick took one small carrot from the plate, he knew his mate exaggerated opinions about certain foods, but it never hurts to be careful.

"Thanks Bonnie, don't mind if I do." Then he places the carrot in his mouth.

He could feel Kaz, Stu, Bonnie and Judy eyes on him, all expecting an opinion, but he couldn't speak, he was afraid of what would come out if he opened his mouth, thankfully he didn't have to speak, as a single tear made its way down his face, seeing this Bonnie asked expectantly.

"So Nick, did you like it?" Nick nods slowly while forcing a smile, earning several prideful giggles from the bunny, after chewing the dreadful thing with the help of some beer, he swallows it and sighs silently in relief that he took the smallest carrot. He then takes another bite of fish to wipe away the flavor from his tongue and gives an angry glance to Kaz, who averts his gaze while sipping his beer and then asks.

"So Boss, how was the sales at the stand this year?" Hearing this Stu cleans his throat and says happily.

"With Jude there to help us we sold a lot more than last year." He looks pride fully to Judy, who blushes and smiles embarrassed.

"Oh yeah I forgot lefty was famous, I bet if she was in her uniform you would have had a lot more customers." Kaz said as he took another bite of his fish. Judy gave him an angry look but her father spoke before she could.

"Sweet cheese and crackers why haven't we thought of this." Judy turns to her father with a displeased look at her face.

"Daaaad, you now that I can't use my police uniform for that." She says disapprovingly.

"You could be in an officer costume." Kaz speaks nonchalantly.

"Good idea, all the girls in town look up to you, sweetie, they would love to meet the first bunny officer, next time we will have a officer costume ready." Bonnie says clapping her hands together, as Judy stares her with her jaw dropped.

"You could have her selling miniatures of herself, right Fluff" Nick said, playfully elbowing her, she just sighed in defeat as her parents were now excitedly discussing the sales for next year. She then glanced at Kaz who just gave her a victorious grin, she scowls for a second but then smiles back to him and ask.

"Mom weren't you going to show the children's play later?" Stu and Bonnie drop the conversation about sales and turn to her, Nick looks a little worried to them but Kaz simply looks curious.

"We are just waiting some of your uncles and aunts to finish eating before we go to the tv room." Stu says and them turns to Kaz.

"You wouldn't mind taking care of the kids while we watch it right Kaz?"

"Don't worry Boss." Nick turns to the bunny couple in front of him and says worried.

"Stu maybe you shouldn't show that after eating." Stu and Bonnie looked at each other confused.

"That play came out a little heavy." Nick says while giving a timid smirk, but the bunnies just laugh it off.

"Oh Nick, it's just a children's play and besides it can't be worse than the time Judy did her little ketchup stunt." Bonnie said giggling, causing Judy to cringe a little when remembering the embarrassing play. Then they hear several little steps nearing them, as they turn around they see several small bunnies giggling while one small black and white bunny approaches the human.

"Kaz can we play mortar?" The kid asks with its ears high in anticipation, while the others bunnies keep bouncing around excitedly.

"Have you kids already eaten?" Kaz asks with one eyebrow raised.

"No, my dad is still making our food." Hearing this Kaz nods and gets up.

"Boss I will keep these guys busy, but seriously, that play is not pretty, I didn't sugarcoat anything in it." He then walks with the kids until they are at a safe distance from any chairs or tables, then he bends down and pick one of the kids, while the others form a line near him.

Judy watches curiously as Kaz reaches for one of the kids, then her face turns to one of horror, as Kaz throws her cousin up, in the air, making him reach more than three meters of height before catching him as he falls, placing the giggling infant on the ground before picking the next in the line and doing the same. She looks horrified at her parents, who are just chatting as if nothing wrong was happening, and Nick that's is laughing his tail off while recording the scene with his phone.

"Mom, Dad, look at what he is doing." She nearly shouts, scaring everyone else on the table, while pointing to the human, that is throwing another bunny in the air like a bag of potatoes. Her parents look at Kaz and then at her with a disinterested expression.

"Carrots, they are just playing, stop being so dramatic." Nick says while saving the video in his phone, while her parents laugh.

"Hey bro, we are ready here." Her uncle Mark appears with her other uncles, aunts and a few of her older cousins. Stu nods as he and Bonnie get up from the chair, while Stu and her others relatives are making their way into the burrow, Bonnie looks at Judy and says.

"Let's go sweetie."

"But Mom, I've already seen it once." She says displeased. Her mother gives a stern look and says.

"This is the last day your uncles and aunts will be here, so spend some time with them now, who knows when you will visit again." Judy sighed in defeat as she got up from her chair, she then turns to Nick and asks pleadingly.

"Hey Nick, do you want to see it again with us?" Nick smirks while lifting his shades and winking at her, before he says teasingly.

"Sorry Carrots no can do." She punches his arm and turns around to go with her mother, leaving Nick chuckling and rubbing his bruised arm.

Twenty three minutes later

Nick is playing in his phone as Kaz seats back on his chair with a cold beer can in his paw. Nick then puts his phone away as he turns to the human.

"Running from the little monsters, Pink." He jokes before taking a sip of his own beer.

"Har har Foxy, try throwing them around for this long and see…" He stopped talking when he saw Nick grinning evilly with one of Bonnie's grilled carrots in his paw.

"What's wrong Pink?" Nick says wickedly while Kaz gulps and asks fearfully.

"What are you doing with that Foxy?" Nick just giggles as he slowly shakes his head.

"Well, this is payback for not telling me about Bonnie's cooking." Kaz then gives him a pleading look.

"Wait, Nick please…" Nick then pushes the carrot in his cheek while laughing, seeing he had no escape, Kaz takes it from Nick and start eating it.

"Feel my pain human." The fox says, laughing evilly, as Kaz eats the carrot as fast as possible. As he finishes it he drinks the whole beer can to wipe away the flavor.

"Now we are even, Pink." Nick says satisfied crossing his arms.

"If she offers any of them for us to take home, we burn them as soon as we get there alright." Nick says while Kaz nods weakly, still grossed out by the unexpected meal.

"Hehe, at least anything that we eat from now on will taste great." Kaz says, playfully ruffling Nick's head.

"Not in public Pink." Nick says blushing as he swats Kaz's paw away.

"Sorry, it was a moment of weakness." Kaz says while stretching his chair, earning a few snaps from his back.

"No prob Pink, just don't want the kids to ask anything funny to their parents." Nick then readjusts his fur just in time to see the burrow's door opening and the adults stepping out.

As Bonnie, Stu and Judy return to their seats Nick gulps, Judy is smiling but Bonnie and Stu have a stern look on their faces, and of Judy's uncles, a brown bunny standing next to them had a very angry look.

"So?" Kaz asks sheepishly, with an innocent smile.

"Well…that was something, right Stu?" Bonnie says a little disheartened.

"Yeah…that sure was heavier than we thought."Judy almost laughs when she sees her uncle Frank rolling his eyes when her father says this.

"You can't be serious, you're going to let this slide." Frank says angrily.

"Frank it was a play about the war." Stu sighs in annoyance at his wife's brother.

"And just because of that you're going to do nothing about it, those children could be traumatized." Frank retorts and as Stu opens his mouth Kaz interjects playfully.

"Did any of the kids looked psychologically scarred to you, because I saw they all laughing proudly at the end of the play." He says with an eyebrow raised causing Frank to shiver in anger and stomp his foot on the ground.

"Maybe not now, but in the near future they could be, all because you had to go and mess with an innocent children's play." Frank states, crossing his arms. Kaz leans forward on his chair, placing one of his arms in the table while saying with a more serious tone.

"It stopped being an innocent little play when they decided making it about the war, besides, it taught the kids things like it really happened, and hopefully they learned from the west magnan mistakes so that they will not repeat it here." Frank's foot stopped stomping for a second before he spoke.

"The only thing it taught was violent behavior, killing innocent soldiers that had already surrendered instead of sparing them like a civilized mammal, but what could I expect from your kind." At this remark all friendliness disappeared from Kaz's face.

"Did you really think that I would let them go on with that shit they had prepared, about making amends and making peace with your enemies." He said sharply.

"We didn't make peace with those monsters, we killed them and at least the kids learned that this kind of bastards shouldn't be allowed to live, after all the media has been swiping most details of the war under the rug, I bet that you don't even know why the war started, right." He said accusingly shocking all mammals who listened to this. He was right, none of them knew the exact reason.

"It's almost funny really, one day, one piece of shit on the other side of the planet wakes up and decides that his species is superior to all others and that he should rule the world and purge the unworthy, a bunch of bastards agree with it and help him attain power, sounds familiar doesn't it." He says with disdain in his voice.

"But I guess you don't really care about it since the war already ended, we should all forget it and that the same thing almost happened in our front yard, after all I'm sure everyone in Zooria is a pure soul that wasn't going to support that fucking ewe when she decided to start the purges, am I right?" He says as if spiting venom as Stu, Bonnie and Nick stared with jaws dropped, not of them had ever seen him ever lose his patience like this.

"And you tell me that they were innocent…after killing all civilian prisoners when their forts began to fall…I don't care if this was a kids play, if they had made it about forgiving and accepting those monsters I would have reported it to the military court as an act of treason." Kaz was nearly shouting now, shocking several of Judy's relatives nearby.

"As if one of your kind could call another mammal a monster." Frank said bitterly with a disgusted frown, causing Bonnie to cover her mouth in shock, Stu gave him a disapproving look and Nick stared angrily at him.

Suddenly Kaz stands up, knocking his chair on the ground, scaring all mammals around him, his bunny cap had fell on the ground when he got up, his usual playful look was gone and his face showed only hatred. All mammals gasped in terror as he made his way around the table in the direction of Frank, which had tripped and fell on the ground while trying to flee, but now stood froze with fear. Kaz stops in front of him and bends down, as he reaches his arm over Frank, Nick breaks out of his shock.

"WAIT KAZ." He shouts is despair, but Kaz ignores him and picks the thermal box by Frank's side, before turning around and quickly making his way back to his home.

Nick stood still for some time, with a paw on his chest feeling his thumping heart as he tried to calm himself. He then looked the way Kaz had walked, he needed to talk with him and as he began to walk he felt something pushing him back, he turned his head and saw Judy with a concerned look on her face.

"Let go Carrots, I'm going to talk with him" He said sternly but she shook her head and spoke fearfully.

"Don't go Nick, he's dangerous." He scowled at her remark.

"Let go." He said angrily as he shook his arm from her paw and started running after his mate.

When he entered the living room, he looked around nervously before sighing in relief as he spotted Kaz quietly laying on their bed facing the ceiling, he then notices that his phone is furiously buzzing is his pocket, he picks it and accepts the call.

"What." He said sharply, he heard Judy gasp in surprise, he could also hear Stu and Frank shouting on the background.

"Nick are you alright, Mom won't let me go there." She said worried.

"I'm fine." He answers.

"Nick please come back, you don't need to stay there, we have room for you now." She said pleadingly.

"I will stay here Carrots." He hears her gasping at the other side of the line.

"Nick please just thi…"

"Drop it Judy." Nick interrupts her sharply before ending the call and turning his phone off.

He walks to the bed and lies there, by Kaz side, also looking to the ceiling, he hears Kaz sniffing.

"Sorry." Kaz said ashamed.

"Don't worry about it, the guy was a jerk." Nick said shaking his head.

"Still, I shouldn't have exploded like that." Nick gives a small chuckle and says weakly.

"For a moment there I thought you were going to kill him."

"I was." Kaz says sadly.

For a while they both stare at the ceiling, until Kaz breaks the silence.

"When I heard about the play the kids were going to make, I knew I couldn't let it happen." He said before sniffing.

"They were going to make a musical, where the two armies would sing a little song about friendship and make peace, I found their teacher and persuaded her to either let me make the script or choose other theme for their play." He paused a little before continuing.

"I couldn't accept they making peace with the west magnans, I couldn't let them teach kids to forgive them, Nick, I simply couldn't." He said while sniffing, Nick them passed his right arm around Kaz's left arm as he continued.

"The things they done Nick, they sent mammals to their forts…they either enslaved them or killed them with gas, grinded their bodies and used it as fertilizer." Nick stared at him in horror, the news had said that West Magna was violating mammals' rights, but they never said anything about this.

Kaz reached for his phone, an older version of carrot phone, bulkier than normal, unlocked it, selected a picture and slowly passed it to the fox, Nick noticed that Kaz had tears forming in his eyes.

He then looked at the picture, on it there were many mammals near a big tent, there were five uniformed humans, dirty and bloodied but all smiling happily, around them were several wolves and sheep of varying ages, they were all extremely thin, bruised, sickly, missing fur in several parts of their bodies and some were missing limbs, they were all holding what looked like ration and medicine packs while smiling to the camera. Nick looked closer and saw that most mammals were crying and he also noticed that the human at the right edge of the photo was Kaz, only younger, he gave the phone back to Kaz and stared at him, waiting for answers.

"They always killed their prisoners when they saw that they were losing a fort, one day my squadron managed to break in one of their smaller forts and help the prisoners escape, we brought them back to one of our camps and while they waited to get in the medical ward we took this photo." He cleared one tear from his eye as he continued weakly.

"They were the only ones….the only ones I've managed to help…all the others times, they would be dead when we got to them." He sniffed while holding back his tears.

"After the war ended I was felling worthless Nick….but this held me together, this was the proof that I could help others…that I wasn't a mindless killer following orders." He sniffed very hard as some tears flowed.

"He said that I was worst than they were Nick..." He spoke, as tears flowed through his face. Nick then pulled Kaz head into his chest, while gently caressing his hair and saying softly.

"Let it all out, let it out."

After some time Kaz had drifted off to sleep, Nick them sighed heavily and fought back some tears of his own.

"Never let'em see that they get to you." He said to calm himself, he then looked to his mate before snuggling closer and falling asleep.

Nick woke two hours later, he slid off the bed without waking the human and made his way to the kitchen.

While leaning against the sink he turned his phone on, he rolled his eyes at the number of messages and missed calls from Judy, he sighed and dialed her number.

Judy was on her laptop mindlessly going through her Furrbook messages, trying to distract herself, her mother had forbid her from going after Nick, according to her she should let him and Kaz have a predator's talk, she scoffed when hearing this, but when she called Nick earlier he was very mad and abruptly ended the call, she tried contacting him again, but his phone wasn't on. She sighed tiredly, she wanted to know what Nick was doing there, when he dashed following Kaz earlier after that fiasco she couldn't help but feel jealous, even when the human screwed things up Nick still took his side.

Suddenly her phone ringed and she jumped out of her bed, dashing to the stand it was placed on, she saw Nick's photo on the screen and accepted the call hastily.

"Hi Nick." She said cheerfully, she was sure he would be calmer now, he never returned her calls when he was mad.

"Hey Carrots, sorry for earlier." He said apologetically.

"No problem Slick, so are you okay?" She giggled as she said.

"Yes, Kaz is fine now, he was a little upset about some things your uncle said, he is sleeping now." She rolled her eyes in annoyance as he spoke, she didn't want to know about the human.

"So Carrots, what happened after I left?" She heard him asking with a displeased tone.

"My parents and uncle Frank got into an argument, uncle said that we should fire Kaz and call the police on him for attempted murder."

"That's bull Kaz never touched or threatened him." She heard Nick say angrily.

"Yeah, Dad didn't let it, he never saw eye to eye with uncle Frank and today was the last drop, he won't be coming back to visit us anymore." She said sternly.

"Good riddance, the guy was a jerk."

"Nick." She reprimands him, it was her uncle he was talking about.

"Sorry Fluff." He had his usual tone now, she cleared her throat before asking.

"So Slick, we actually have room for you here at the burrow now, so you don't need to sleep in there anymore." She hears silence for a bit before Nick says with his usual smug.

"Sorry Carrots, I actually prefer here, it's less claustrophobic." Her mouth hangs open as she begins despairing, he was going to stay there.

"A-are you sure about that Nick?" She asked pleadingly.

"Sure, but I will let you know in case I change my mind Fluff." Hearing this she sighs in relief, she could persuade him later.

"Say Carrots, tomorrow is Kaz last day off right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, I'm going to take him on a little trip, I just wanted to make sure he was free." He said playfully, making her stomach turn inside her body.

"What do you mean Nick." She asked trying to hide the jealousy in her voice.

"You'll see Fluff, it'll be a surprise, I'm going now, goodnight Carrots."

"Goodnight Slick."

She put her phone away before going to her bed and groaning in frustration on her pillow, everything was going the wrong way.

Nick put his phone on the table and made his way to the couch as he saw Kaz exiting the bedroom. Kaz looked at him blushing embarrassed and seated by his side.

"Feeling better Pink?" He asked grinning widely.

"Yes, sorry for throwing a tantrum earlier." He said timidly, while scratching the back of his neck.

"Don't worry about it Pink, just try to remember never let'em see that they get to you." He said, tapping on Kaz's arm as he nodded.

"Pink, have you ever thought of becoming a police officer?" Kaz looked at him in disbelief, before laughing it off.

"I don't think I'm police material Foxy." Nick rolls his eyes while scoffing.

"Pink, you're kind, care about others and have military training, what more could you need."

"I don't think they will let a human enlist Foxy."

"They accepted me, all it took was Carrots recommendation and I almost sure that with my recommendation you could make it too." Nick crossed his arms grinning smugly.

"Do you really think I could make it?" Kaz asked with a timid smile.

"As long as chief buffalo butt lets you enter the academy, you are good to go." Kaz looks at him excited now.

"So Pink tomorrow we will go to Zootopia in your pickup so that you can fill the application form while I pass a word with the chief."

Nick lets a surprised whimper as Kaz pulls him closer and kisses him.

"You'll have to work harder to guarantee that recommendation Pink." Nick says provocatively.

"Well, better not waste time then." Kaz says before playfully biting Nick's ear.


	7. Chapter 7

**First of all I wanna thank everyone that read, favorited or followed my story.**

**Please review and let me know what you guys think.**

**P.S.- Yes foxes are my favorite animals, especially this one :**

**/v/iwKm6wppIIH**

**Whenever Nick laughs, giggles or chuckles you guys are invited to imagine him laughing like in the video.**

* * *

9° Vacation Day

Nick woke up to the sound of the alarm he had set on his phone the night before, after struggling a little he managed to set it off before turning to look to his side and noticing Kaz was not there.

"Morning Foxy."

"Hi Pink."He turned around answering and smirked when he saw Kaz getting out of the bathroom while drying his wet body with a towel, grinning as the fox stared at him.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." He said before covering his head with the towel and as he dried his hair he heard a flash, hastily taking the towel off, he saw Nick typing in his phone before showing him the screen.

"Just did Pink, here is my new contact picture for you." Nick chuckled at Kaz flustered expression before hopping of the bed.

"I'll take a shower, can you make us blueberry pancakes?" Nick said with puppy eyes and ears leaning back as Kaz picked a dark blue t shirt and black sweatpants from a pile of clothes.

"Yeah yeah, just don't drop the soap." Kaz answered sarcastically while getting dressed. After brushing his teeth Nick hopped into the shower, feeling the warm water waking him up.

Turning off the shower Nick pulled the curtain to pick his towel but instead saw a flash and Kaz holding a phone with one paw and a towel with the other. Nick put his paws on his hip and said amusingly raising one eyebrow.

"How long did you wait for it?" Kaz then took another picture before throwing him the towel.

"Your pancake is getting cold Foxy." He said giggling while exiting the bathroom.

After getting dressed in a red short sleeved social shirt, white tie and black pants Nick went to the kitchen and started devouring his breakfast.

"Calm down Foxy it's still early, no need to rush." Kaz said as he washed his plate on the sink but Nick swallowed the rest of his pancakes while waving his hand to him.

"Just be careful, can't have you choking again." Kaz whispered provocatively on his ear and winked to him, causing the fox to blush and choke on his food, having a coughing fit while the human laughed.

After drinking some water to calm his cough Nick turned to Kaz smirking and said.

"Ready to hit the road Pink?"

"Sure, lets roll." Kaz said but Nick stopped in his tracks as he saw him wearing biker sunglasses.

"What are these for?" Nick said before looking around searching his aviator shades.

"Don't wanna the sun in my eyes while driving."

"And your cap?" Nick asked while putting his shades on.

"I don't know where it is…and I don't want it anymore." Kaz answered with some hints of anger in his voice, Nick caught onto that and joked to change the subject.

"This look fits you better Pink, but mine are cooler." He said with a smug smile as he raised his shades and winked. Soon after this they were already at the pickup truck, making their way out of the farm.

Judy turned off her alarm clock and seated on her bed stretching herself before starting her morning. She quickly washed herself, got dressed and made her way to the kitchen. When she entered, Judy was greeted by her mother that was preparing breakfast for some of her siblings.

"Good morning sweetie, do you want some pancakes?"

"Good morning Mom." She nodded while serving herself a glass of juice.

"Take a seat there with your siblings, the food is almost ready."

Hearing this she seated near one of her bothers while taking sips at her orange juice. After a while her mother served them and seated by her side while they ate.

"John is that Kaz's cap?" Bonnie asked sternly to a grey bunny that had already finished his pancakes. Judy turned to him and noticed he was indeed wearing the human's bunny eared cap, while his own ears were leaning low against his head.

"Look Mom, I have four ears." The little bunny happily exclaimed causing Bonnie to giggle a little before saying.

"Well, you now that is not yours, so go and give it back to Kaz okay." John nodded but soon spoke.

"I went to his house earlier, but he wasn't there so I will give him it later." Bonnie twitched her nose, she knew Kaz wasn't an early riser in days off, she remembered what had happened the day before and turned to Judy.

"Did you talk with Nick on the phone? Is Kaz okay?"

"I did, he said Kaz was fine." Judy said with an unhappy voice, her mother noticed it but John asked.

"Can I go play Mom? All the other kids had already left the table and he was unhappy being left behind.

"Sure sweetie, just take care." After he left Judy heard her mother asking her preoccupied.

"Is something wrong sweetie?" She gave her mother a weak smile and shook her head.

"No Mom, everything is fine."

Bonnie knew her daughter very well and she had always been a terrible liar. She placed a paw on Judy's arm and said giving her a stern look.

"Judy don't lie to your mother, now talk to me."

Judy sighed heavily before speaking.

"I'm just a little frustrated Mom, that's all." She looked to her mother pleadingly while trying to shake her arm away from her paw, but it seemed Bonnie was still not satisfied.

"And why are you frustrated sweetie?" Her mother's voice was full of worry. She sighed and answered unhappily.

"It's Nick." Bonnie raised one eyebrow but remained silent.

"I wanted spend more time with him on this vacation but he was always playing around with Kaz because I was stuck here and now they went together on a trip today and he didn't invite me." Judy said as her gaze and ears dropped.

Bonnie passed one arm around her back and placed a paw on her shoulder, gently pulling her closer.

"Oh sweetie I'm sure Nick didn't mean that, he probably didn't want to bother you when your uncles and aunts were visiting." Judy gave her a sad look and she continued.

"And he didn't invite you because he must be helping Kaz cheer up in some weird predator way that you probably wouldn't enjoy." Judy chuckled weakly once before saying still sad.

"We didn't have room for him here before, but now that we have he said he prefers to stay there, with him instead of me, his best friend." She said hurt.

Bonnie's face went from worry to shock and then back to worry, after hearing all this she finally understood what was really happening with her daughter.

"Judy, sweetheart, you like Nick right." Judy's ears perk up and she looks shocked at her mother, while blushing heavily.

"I-I don't know w-what you're talking about Mom, we-we're just friends." She says averting her gaze, as her ears drop in embarrassment but her mother stares at her and she just shakes her head.

"I was going to tell him while here but I didn't have the chance yet." She says swinging her legs weakly under the table.

"I think that is for the best." Bonnie said, earning a furious glare from her daughter.

"What?" Judy said angry, but her mother just gave her a worried look while saying.

"Sweetie I can tell that he likes you a lot but what if he doesn't like you in that way or already has someone he likes?" She said weakly.

"You don't know him like I do Mom and if he already had a mate I would know, I thought that at least once you could encourage me, but I see I was wrong." Judy said angry and sad that once again her mother was discouraging her to follow her dreams. She then stood up, ready to go back to her room.

"Sweetie please, I didn't mean it that way, I just don't want you to be hurt." Bonnie said with tears forming in her eyes. Seeing this Judy sighed, her mother was worried that Nick being a predator would hurt her feelings even though her mother had less prejudice against predators than her father, it was still there. She then gave her mother a quick hug and said.

"It's okay Mom, Nick is a predator but he would never hurt my feelings."

Bonnie looked at her a little shocked and said.

"The problem is not that, it is…" She sighed as she watched her daughter and continued while trying to hide her worry.

"Sorry sweetie, your old mom sometimes gets a little overprotective." Judy gave her a peck on her cheek and said, now more cheerful than before.

"Thanks Mom, I'll go to my room."

Bonnie watched her daughter walking away and sighed, she couldn't bring herself to tell her little girl what she knew, she would have to let her learn by herself.

Judy seated on her bed while she phoned Nick, it rang twice before he answered.

"Hey Carrots." She could hear the sound of a car engine.

"Hi Slick, where are you?"

"That's a secret Carrots." She heard Kaz laughter in the background, and asked slightly irritated.

"Nick what are you doing?"

"Chill Fluff, you will learn later, okay." She sighed at his joyful tone.

"When will you be back?"

"Before dinner, Mom." He said mockingly earning her a giggle.

"Okay, see you later…dumb fox." She ended the call before he could retort.

Nick scoffed and put his phone away, before turning back to Kaz.

"So like I was saying, first we go to the precinct, get everything done and then we sightsee a little." Kaz nodded and grinned happily, in the distance Nick could see that Zootopia was extremely closer, he sighed when thinking about the city and spoke.

"Pink before we arrive I want to give you a few more tips alright." Kaz nodded and listened.

"In Zootopia there will be a lot of jerks far worse than that idiot yesterday and you will have to deal with them eventually." He said seriously, as Kaz listened quietly.

"I love you like you are and don't want you to change but I think you…are a little too soft and kind for your own good." He sighed and continued.

"Kaz, you are human, most mammals will fear you, so I want you to use that to your advantage, I know you don't like hurting others, so scare them off when you can." Nick cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Don't let them see that they get to you Pink, can you do that…for me?" Nick gave him a worried look and seeing this Kaz parked the pickup by the side of the road and spoke.

"I'm sorry about yesterday Nick." He then put on of his paws on Nick's chin.

"I promise you that will not happen again, I won't let they get to me or you never again." He said fiercely and gave him a kiss. After this Nick placed a paw on Kaz's leg and said.

"Thanks Pink…but don't force yourself too much okay, I will be there if you need me." He gave Kaz a reassuring smile. Kaz smiled warmly back and said affectively.

"Thanks Foxy." They readjusted themselves on their seats and continued their travel.

Forty minutes later they had already entered the city of Zootopia, Kaz had his jaw hanging the whole time while looking wildly at every direction and Nick was starting to get worried about him running over someone.

"Pink pay attention on the road, you're driving worse than Carrots." He said and Kaz gave him a sheepish smile in response. Nick giggled and said.

"C'mon we can play later, let's go to the precinct." After this Kaz seemed more focused and sometime later they were parking on one of the precinct's vacate slots.

As they made their way to the reception Nick noticed Clawhauser looking happily at his phone while giggling, he also noticed that some of the few fellow officers that were around were glancing awkwardly at Kaz from a distance. When they arrived at the reception desk Nick said.

"Hey Spots, how are hanging." The cheetah averted his gaze from the phone and opened a big smile when he looked at Nick but then he turned to Kaz and his face became shocked for a second before he composed himself with a sheepish smile.

"Hi Nick weren't you supposed to be at vacation and who is your friend." He said with a little fright in his voice staring at Kaz, Nick rolled his eyes at his reaction and turned to Kaz, who had rested his shades on his shirt and looked at Clawhauser with some hints of disgust in his face, Nick followed his gaze and had to hold a laugh when he saw a donut trapped on the cheetah's flabby neck.

"This is Kaz, a very good friend of mine, we were hoping he could sign up for the academy to become a officer." Clawhauser's face became cheerful and happily extended a paw to Kaz and said.

"That's great to hear guys, hi I'm Benjamin Clawhauser, nice to meet you." Kaz didn't seem to notice it and was still staring at the donut, Nick had to elbow him to break the human out of his shock, he them smiled friendly and shook paws with the cheetah.

"Kaz Andar, nice to meet you." Clawhauser started giggling excitedly while picking a sheet of paper behind his desk.

"I'm sorry, it's just I never seen a human before and here you are, I have to say you look a lot less frightening than I imagined." He said cheerfully but then covered his mouth when thinking about what he said, Kaz chuckled and said.

"Don't worry about it, I hear it all the time." The cheetah calmed and gave Kaz the recruitment form.

"You can use one of those pens to fill this up, if you have any doubts call me." The human nodded but before he picked a pen he finally said.

"Ben you have something in your neck." He said a little disgusted and pointed to the donut, Clawhauser noticed the sweet on his neck and quickly picked and ate it. Nick chuckled as he saw Kaz shiver and turn away picking a pen and seating on a nearby chair, while writing on the form. He then turned to Clawhauser, who had just called him.

"Hey Nick, I don't want to sound bad or anything, but I don't know if they will accept him you know." The cheetah said apologetically.

"Don't worry Spots, I will have a word with buffalo butt about it." Clawhauser nodded.

"The chief is in his office…Nick how are things going with you and Judy?" He asked curiously, to which Nick raised an eyebrow while answering.

"Normal, why?" Clawhauser pouted a little at his answer, they didn't let Nick know about the bet pool they had at precinct about when he and Judy would become an official couple, after all if he knew, he would try to cheat it to gain some easy money.

"Well…it's just that you two had been serious for some time now, are you sure you two are still only friends?" He had betted heavily on them getting together officially during their vacation, if he won he would have enough money to go to Gazelle's concerts dor the rest of his life. Nick chuckled at the cheetah's response, it didn't matter how much he and Judy denied it, a lot of mammals had this delusion.

"Yeah Spots se is not just my best friend now…" He said seriously, pausing slightly to smirk at the cheetah's happy face.

"we are brother and sister, her parents said that I was part of the family." He said proudly, but Clawhauser's face twitched in an awkward smile.

"That's very good to hear." He said, unhappy that he might lose the bet.

"Hey I'm finished here, what now?" Kaz said standing by Nick's side.

"Let's go to the chief, Pink, bye Spots." They waved and made their way.

As they walked away a tigress approached the desk and asked mockingly.

"So Benjie, did they get together yet?" He pouted and answered.

"No, but they still have vacation time." Fangmeyer leaned on his desk.

"I'm telling you, it'll be on new year's eve a few months from now, and I will start next year with a new Jacuzzi." She said giggling before turning away.

Bogo was reading the newspaper leisurely, it had been a rather calm week and he was enjoying it. He heard a knock on the door and said.

"Come in." His smile disappeared when the door opened and Nick walked in with that annoying smirk of his.

"What are you doing here Wilde." Bogo said sharply, while the fox seated in front of his desk.

"Oh chief, didn't you miss me?" Nick said mockingly but the buffalo didn't seem amused.

"You should be on leave, why are you here?" Nick turned to the open door and said.

"That's your cue." Bogo looked to the door, waiting to see Judy walking in, but his jaw dropped when a human entered his room, stopped by Nick's side and gave a small salute before placing a sheet of paper in his table, Bogo picked it and saw that it was a form to enroll at the academy, filled with the human's information. He looked shocked to the human and fox before speaking.

"So…Kaz Andar is it, you would like to become a police officer." The human smiled and said.

"Yes sir." Bogo looked awkwardly to Nick and spoke.

"Andar, can you wait outside of the room while I have a word with Wilde." Kaz nodded and exited the room closing the door behind him.

Bogo placed the paper on his desk and shot Nick a stern look before saying.

"I'm sorry Wilde but I can't accept your friend's request to enter the academy." Nick almost let his smile falter, but he already expected resistance from the chief so he just retorted.

"Why not? He would make a good cop." The buffalo pinched between his eyes trying to calm himself before answering.

"His kind is not suited for this kind of job." Nick face became serious and he said.

"You said the same thing about me and Carrots, remember chief."

Bogo sighed.

"This is different Wilde…" Then Nick interrupted him sharply.

"Oh please, tell me how this is different from the other times you acted like an asshole because of those stupid prejudices of yours." Bogo opened his mouth to answer the angry fox but remained silent. He had been proven wrong time and time again by both Wilde and Hopps in the past. He looked again to the form Kaz had filled and said.

"I need your word Wilde, do you really vouch for him?" Nick nodded and answered sincerely.

"I do chief, with my life." Bogo sighed before saying.

"I will give him the benefit of doubt Wilde, but if he does something wrong, you will have to endure the consequences." He then placed the form on a very small pile near the edge of his table and said.

"He starts at the academy next Monday." Nick's face lighted up, in five days Kaz would be in the academy.

"Thanks chief you will not regret it." Bogo snorted and said sharply.

"Now get out, I'm busy here." Nick gives him an sheepish smile and says.

"Actually chief I have another thing I would like to ask you." Bogo furrowed his eyebrows while he listened to the fox.

Kaz was leaning against the wall, a few meters away from Bogo's office when he heard the door opening and Nick exiting he gave the fox a questioning look. Nick stopped in front of him with a serious face before grinning and giving him the thumbs up. Kaz hugged Nick up off the ground.

"Chill Pink, before someone sees us." Nick said looking to both sides of the hallway, Kaz then let him go.

"Thanks Foxy." He said quietly. Nick readjusted his tie and said smirking.

"Now let's go have some fun."

After exiting the precinct they walked all around Savannah Central, Nick couldn't help but laugh at Kaz reactions, especially Kaz's childish smile when he saw Little Rodentia. Nick also mentally sighed in relief, a lot of mammals seemed to stare at Kaz, most seemed a little scared but some of them had a proud look on their faces, probably army supporter's patriots, Nick thought.

"Hey Foxy are you hungry?" Nick looked at him and nodded, they had already passed their normal lunch time due to the sightseeing.

"How about there." Nick pointed to a small restaurant and Kaz nodded.

Vivian sighed, movement was declining since lunchtime had already passed so now the restaurant was almost empty and she was bored out of her mind, she didn't like her part time job as a waitress, but she had to pay for her student loans somehow and her friend Ada had helped her get it, so she couldn't complain. She then heard the sound of the door and sighed again before making her way to greet the new clients, forcing a smile.

"Welcome to the Golden Paw, I'm Vivian how can I help you…" The vixen stopped as she stared the fox in front of her, he was just a little older than her, he was slim and well fit, had beautiful fur and a charming face. She could feel her face heating up. Then the fox removed his shades revealing his emerald green eyes and said.

"We would like a table for two, Cupcake." She blushed and suppressed a giggle when he called her cupcake but then realized.

"For two." She said quietly and then looked to his side, finally noticing his companion. The human was terrifying, he had almost no fur in his pale skin, there were some shadows of old scars on his arms, his face was emotionless but his dark blue eyes were gazing at her with a murderous fury causing her to take a step back.

"F-follow me pl-please." She stuttered before guiding them to a table where she clumsily got their orders and quickly bolted to the kitchen. When she was gone Nick shot Kaz one extremely smug smile to which Kaz responded with a snort.

Vivian entered the kitchen and gasped for air, she was terrified, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself she gave the cook their order and seated on a nearby chair.

"Hey Vivi what's wrong?" She turned and saw Ada, a white furred wolf, giving her a slightly worried expression.

"Hey Ada can you take care of table three for me?"

Ada put her paws on her hips and asked her annoyed.

"And I would lose my break time for this because?"

"There is a human there, he spooks me a little." Vivian smiled sheepishly.

"A human." Ada's perked up and she took a peek through the door and her tail began wagging uncontrollably.

A few minutes later a white wolf came with their food, Nick found strange that the vixen from before had disappeared but turned his attention to the food. Just a he had his first bite he heard the waitress ask.

"So did you fight in Magna?" Nick stopped chewing and Kaz responded.

"Yeah, your accent is familiar, are you from East Magna?" Kaz asked amiably, Nick stopped chewing and looked to the waitress, a female white wolf in her mid twenties.

"Yes, my name is Adalwolfa Ackermann but my friends call me Ada." She said extending one paw.

"Kaz Andar, so Ada how did you end up in Zootopia?" Kaz gently shook her paw and asked. Nick glanced at him with his mouth still full of food.

"My family was rescued by zoorian troops in the middle of the war and we immigrated here." Her tail was wagging very fast and she had a very toothy grin.

"Well Ada, I very happy that we have been able to help your family." Kaz was smiling warmly to her, making her giggle as she said.

"Thank you Kaz, I will be in the kitchen, if you guys need anything call me." She said cheerfully as Nick swallowed hard his food.

Kaz was chewing leisurely when he noticed Nick was glaring at him, he gulped down and smiled smugly as Nick gave him an annoyed snort and continued eating in silence.

After they finished Ada gave them their tab took their dirty plates away while giggling. Nick half closed his eyes as he saw this.

"I'll go to the bathroom, be right back." Kaz said, when he was gone Nick opened the tab and saw that it had Ada's phone number there. He left the money and tip with the tab and went to the bathroom, where the human was washing his hands, Nick gave him a serious look and ordered.

"Lean down." Kaz shrugged and leaned down, Nick rubbed his neck against Kaz face for a while before giving him a satisfied look and turning around.

"Wait were you…" Nick just scoffed as Kaz laughed.

After exiting the restaurant they walked around for some time before making their way to the pickup truck and driving off.

"So what did you think of the big city Pink?"

"It's better than I thought." He said with a chuckle. Nick yawned and said.

"Wake me up when we arrive."

"Sure Foxy." Nick then adjusted himself and dozed off.

The ride back was uneventful and faster than expected they arrived a little before sunset, when Kaz parked his pickup in front of the house he turned to Nick that still was sleeping, curled in a ball on his seat, he took a quick photo of this with his phone.

"Foxy…Foxy." Nick slowly opened his eyes and yawned heavily, Kaz was gently petting his neck while calling him.

"What Pink?"

"We arrived." Nick then stretched and exited the car.

"Let's give them the news." Nick said while rubbing his eyes.

Judy and her parents were watching tv when one of her sisters came in and said to her parents.

"Dad, Mom, Kaz asked if he could talk with you guys he looked serious."

Nick must be back too, Judy thought when she heard this and went along with her parents. When they exited the burrow she saw Kaz and Nick talking happily, when Kaz saw then he approached her parents and kneeled to speak with them, Judy walked closer to Nick and asked while giving him a playful punch on the arm.

"So Slick ready to tell me what was that big secret about?" Nick smirked and pointed to Kaz.

"Carrots, you're seeing the newest recruit of the police academy." She looked in shock at Kaz with her mouth hung open.

"You're joking." She said pleadingly. Nick chuckled.

"Nope, we drove to Zootopia today and set everything up, he starts next Monday." Her eyes twitched when he said that, but then she realized, if Kaz wasn't going to stay here then Nick would spend his time with her.

"So Nick do you wanna go inside and chose a room for you to stay once Kaz is gone?" She said cheerfully turning to him, but he gave her and sheepish smile while scratching the back of his neck. Her face sunk, whatever he was about to say wasn't good.

"Actually Carrots, I will be returning to Zootopia tomorrow, I talked with Kaz about where he would be when he moved to Zootopia and since we had been living together pretty well since we met I invited him to be my roommate there too." Her face sunk, he was going back.

"I will help Kaz move and set up everything there." She looked at him.

"You will go, but you will be back right?" She asked with despair in her voice. He cleared his throat and said.

"Actually…I was getting bored being away from civilization for so long so I talked to Bogo, I will be returning back to work on the same day Kaz goes to the academy." Judy began to tear up, causing Nick to begin panicking a little bit.

"Fluff don't cry, I don't want to see you crying." He hugged her gently placing her face on his chest.

"Then why are you abandoning me Nick?" She said between sniffs and sobs.

"Judy I would never abandon you, you know that." He said warmly but she just rose her face and looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"And what you call this." She said angrily, Nick was shocked for a moment but his face became gentle as he petted her head, then he said.

"Judy I am helping a friend begin a new life in a place that he doesn't know and that fears him, I can't let him to fend for himself..." He leaned down so he could be eye to eye with her and continued.

"You're my family Judy, my little sister, I will never abandon you." He then stood up and gave her a peck on the top of her head followed by a warm hug.

"Are you feeling better now Fluff?" She had stopped crying and just nodded silently.

"You bunnies…always so emotional." He said half jokingly as Bonnie approached them. Judy cleaned her tears and composed herself the best she could before turning around, she saw her mother giving her a worried look and could see Kaz and her father shaking paws in front of the burrow.

Kaz and Stu finished their conversation and Stu said happily.

"Bon let's go, we will need to look for a new farmhand tomorrow."

Bonnie called Judy and together with Stu they entered the burrow. When they entered Bonnie said to her daughter.

"Sweetie don't be sad, I will make you your favorite dinner tonight." Judy gave her mother a tired look and said.

"I'm not hungry Mom, I will just go to sleep." Her mother nodded weakly.

When Judy got to her room she threw herself on her bed, thinking about what Nick had said.

'…you're my little sister…'

She sighed heavily and said silently to herself.

"One day he will see me as more than that." She then turned off her lamp and dozed to sleep.

* * *

**P.S.S.-Just for anyone that might be curious Adalwolfa means something like "Noble she wolf" in german.**


	8. Chapter 8

**First of all I wanna thank everyone that read, favorited or followed my story.**

**Please review and let me know what you guys think.**

**Finnick height is 30 cm (40cm counting his ears).**

* * *

10° Vacation Day

Nick yawned and got out of bed, as he scratched his sleepy eyes he noticed that his fur, from the tip of his tail to his head, seemed moist, almost wet, as if he had just gotten out of rain. He sniffed himself but he didn't smelled like sweat, after thinking for several minutes he gave up and shrugged as he started his daily routine.

After taking a shower he made his way to the kitchen, chuckling as Kaz bolted from one place to the other, picking up everything that belonged to him and storing inside boxes.

"Morning Pink." He said as the human passed near him.

"Hi Foxy." Kaz gave Nick a quick kiss and started disassembling their bed.

Nick shook his head and rolled his eyes as the human tore the place apart and shrugging his shoulders he served himself some coffee. Twenty minutes later everything was packed on the pickup truck.

Cleaning some dust from his shoulders Kaz entered the house and gulped down a cup of coffee as Nick said.

"So all set up to go?" Kaz gulped down another cup of coffee while nodding energetically.

"Ready when you are Foxy." Nick smirked and typed a message on his phone, the reply was almost instantaneous.

"Let's get going then."

Judy shook her head in disappointment, a small part of her wanted it all to be a joke, but the blue pickup parked in front of her told her otherwise. She sighed and walked closer to Nick, who was holed up in the vehicle, due to almost being swarmed by the small bunnies. Kaz was on the other side of the pickup and didn't seem to mind the army of bunnies around him while he said his goodbyes to her parents.

"Hey Slick." Nick looked at her with bedroom eyes and a smirk on his face, before mocking.

"Wow Carrots, I thought you were a morning mammal." She quickly glanced to her reflection on the side mirror, she had a tired face and her ears were hanging low.

"I stayed up last night watching some movies." She said with a low chuckle. Nick smirk grew and he shook his head.

"Tsk tsk,dumb bunny, I'm the nocturnal one." He said mockingly as the door besides him was shut and Kaz adjusted his seatbelt.

"A nocturnal lawnmower." Kaz teased making Nick blush as he retorted embarrassed.

"I was very tired and the food had not settled well." Judy giggled a little at Nick childish tone but stopped when she saw Kaz grinning at him.

"It looked like you were using a chainsaw on the living room." Both he and Nick laughed for a while but she just taped her fingers on the door as she waited to say her goodbyes.

"So Officer Fluff, see you in the end of the month." Nick said while scratching her head between her ears. She hid her blush and answered with a little smile.

"Bye Nick."

"Bye Judy."

"She turned to Kaz." Her smile faltered for a second before she said bitterly.

"Bye."

Soon after the pickup had already left the farm and disappeared onto the distance, she sighed and turned back but stopped as she saw John still wearing the bunny cap, she tapped his shoulder and asked.

"John weren't you supposed to give that back?" The bunny hopped happily as he answered.

"Kaz said that I could keep it."

Judy nodded and quickly entered the burrow, dashing to her room. After locking the door she sighed and placed a pillow on the middle of her bed. She stopped for a moment as she visualized Kaz's face on the pillow.

Then she started punching it.

Kaz parked in front of the apartment building and looked around for a while before turning to Nick with an impressed look on his face.

"Foxy, who did you hustle to have an apartment on Savannah Central?" Nick grinned proudly.

"I know everyone Pink, and I knew a certain boar that was selling his place real cheap, since the building had been bought by a predator."

"Sly Foxy." Kaz chuckled.

"You bet'cha…I am going first to let the doorkeeper know you moving in." Kaz nodded and started unloading the pickup.

Nick strolled inside the building and was greeted by a bored black bear reading a pop magazine.

"Hey Nick, how've you been?" Nick smiled and rested one elbow on her table as he answered.

"Good, Bearbara can you tell your husband later that I have a roommate and that I will be using my parking spot from now on." Barbara placed her magazine on the table and said teasingly.

"So finally is bringing the bunny to your den, huh?" Nick chuckled and said.

"Carrots is just a friend…and she likes to live in that cubicle she calls an apartment, so no, it's not her." The bear scratched her chin and asked.

"So who is the luck lady then?" Nick rolled his eyes and rested both arms on the table as he said.

"There is no lady, just a friend." His smile faltered as the bear leaned closer and sniffed him a few times. She then raised an eyebrow as crossed her arms looking at him.

"Really..." When she said that, Kaz entered the reception room with four boxes piled on his arms before placing it besides Nick and saying.

"Take this, I will get the rest." As Kaz was turning back he saw the bear.

"Kaz Andar." He introduced himself, the bear blinked twice and said.

"Barbara Garras." He nodded and exited the building.

"Told ya." Nick was grinning to the female bear.

She pouted and picked her magazine again before saying.

"Don't you have something to do?" Nick looked to the boxes near him and sighed.

Half an hour later they had already placed everything on their apartment's guest room. Their apartment was simple but comfortable, the entrance door leaded to the left bottom edge of the living room, the kitchen had no walls and was by the right of the entrance door, with only a counter separating it from the living room. A hallway on the right side of the living room leaded to two bedrooms and the bathroom, with their bedroom being on the end of it.

Nick threw himself on his couch panting. Kaz had forced him to carry seven boxes and then build the bed on the guest room as punishment for dilly dallying with Barbara before.

Kaz seated by his side and sighed satisfied.

"It's all set Foxy."

"I will be sore tomorrow." Nick whined as his mate scratched affectionately his left ear, after a few moments he remembered something.

"Hey Pink."

"What?"

"Have you scent marked me?"

"Of course." Nick turned to him with a surprised look and Kaz explained raising an eyebrow.

"You did it to me, sooo..." Nick shook his head and asked.

"It's not that… How didn't I see you doing it? You don't have a lot of fur, so how did you…?" Kaz chuckled.

"You were asleep and I used my tongue." Kaz said with a sly grin.

"THAT'S WHY MY FUR WAS WET." Nick shouted shocked while the human burst in laughter.

"So Foxy, how did you find out? I thought only humans could smell it." Nick pouted and said.

"Barbara could smell it."

Kaz shrugged laughing, but stopped when he turned to the pouting fox. Nick was now looking away with crossed arms.

"I sorry I didn't tell you Foxy." Nick scoffed and turned his back at him.

"Well…I could forget this if you made fish soup for dinner aaand if you gave me a massage." Nick said with his ears flicking. Kaz crossed his arms and gave him mocking look.

"My muscles are soooo sore." Nick whined.

"You spoiled fox."

"Is that a yes?" Nick asked, glancing at him teasingly. Kaz rolled his eyes and nodded. Nick then turned back to him smiling happily and said while playing with the human ear.

"I'm also very hungry." Nick said as he lay on the couch, his tail wagging slowly.

"Of course you are." Kaz rolled his eyes giggling.

"You know you love me." Nick said looking at him teasingly.

"I do." He said before they kissed.

11°Vacation Day

"Shouldn't you text him before we show up?" Kaz asked worriedly as he follows Nick into the night.

"Nah, Fin is always up for some drinks." Nick types something on his phone and chuckles.

"Carrots is almost having a stroke being away from work for so long." Kaz giggles a little before Nick says.

"Here we are." They stop on an alley and in front of them is a van, Kaz looks to Nick and walks in closer and knocks on the vans backdoor. After a few seconds the doors open violently and an angry fennec swinging around a baseball bat pops out of it.

"WHO IS AAAAHHhh." In the middle of his sentence he lets out a high pitch scream and back steps once he sees the human, Nick and Kaz look at each other and start laughing their lungs off.

Finnick scoffs and throws his bat back inside the van before turning to the two laughing idiots in front of him with crossed arms.

"What'ya doing here Nick?" He asks menacingly with his deep voice, red fox and human both look at him for a second before breaking into laughter again, Finnick growls and turns back to enter his van.

"Hah w-wait Fin, buddy." Nick manages to say while wiping a tear from his eye.

"WHAT?"

"I wanted you to meet my friend Kaz, remember, the human." Nick waves on Kaz direction and the human approaches saying.

"Sorry about the laughs man." Finnick looks at him annoyed before sighing and shaking paws with him.

"Don't worry, I was expecting something different." Finnick scoffed trying to hide his embarrassment, then he eyes the human from head to toes and said.

"This fool told me you were all soft like a kitten."

"A sleeping kitten." Nick adds teasingly. Kaz looks at him and roll his eyes before Nick continues.

"He is gonna help you lose that softness Pink, gonna make you prepared for the big scary Zootopia." The fennec looks at him and scoffs.

"What's in for me?"

"Drinks are on me." Kaz says and then the little fox grins widely.

"Let's get going then."

Forty minutes later and they are drinking whisky, seating around a small round table on the Howling Wolf, a small predator bar on the edge of tundra town, aside from them the bar was nearly empty, there were two arctic foxes on the pool table by the other side of the bar and an elderly wolf was behind the balcony acting as both cashier and barman.

Kaz finishes talking about himself and Finnick scoffs.

"If I was half your size." He says bitterly before gulping down another glass of whisky.

"You would be even worse to endure than you are now." Nick teased, sipping his drink.

"Shut it, but seriously, you gotta stop being a puss and act like you should." Fin barks pointing to Kaz.

"I'm not acting like a p…" Kaz said indignantly before being interrupted by the fennec.

"Shut it." Finnick says sharply, Kaz stops talking and shyly takes a sip of his drink. Seeing this Fin facepaws and sighs before saying.

"You should be arguing or fighting with me, not taking it like a bitch." Nick clears his throat to draw attention and says.

"What Fin is saying is, if you don't at least bark, mammals here will run over you Pink."

"Yeah, what he says." Fin states before taking another sip of whisky.

"But I don't get angry, most of the time." Kaz says apologetically.

"You have to look mad, use that size of yours for something." Fin says.

"In different battlefields your actions were different right." Nick takes a sip before continuing.

"But you were the same, it's the same thing, you just adjust and survive." Kaz nods and Fin asks.

"You humans are all like this?"

"No, just me I think." Nick snaps his fingers and asks.

"You said you were in the same squad for 13 years right?" Kaz nods and Nick continues.

"So who was the scariest human there?"

"Balden." Kaz answers instantaneously.

"So just imitate him, ask yourself what Balden would do."

"I think I get it."Nick smirks and refills their drinks.

"Imitating doesn't do jack shit, you gotta know what makes you mad and use it." Fin said pointing to Kaz.

"Easy for you to say, everything gets you mad." Nick said earning a few laughs at the expense of the pouting fennec.

After a while Kaz's stomach growls and he says.

"I will go to the bathroom, be right back."

Ten minutes later the fennec asked.

"What the hell is taking him so long?" Nick shrugged to his question.

"Man that stomach growl was scarier than he is." Fin says sharply before gulping a glass down.

"He can be scary, I've seen once."

"Yeah right." Fin growled and Nick sighed before saying.

"He is afraid of snapping and killing someone."

"Snapping, if I hadn't seen him with my eyes I would say SHIT." Nick's ears perk up as he sees Finnick's shocked face, he looks to the entrance of the bar and sees two timber wolves and a polar bear looking at their direction.

"Fin." He nervously whispers under his smirk.

"Did'ya think you could scam us fox?" The polar bear said angrily, the barman and two foxes on the pool table averted their gazes so that they would not be brought into the mess.

"Hey friends..." Nick's speech was cut short as the bear violently pushed his aside, sending him flying on a wall, Finnick stared in despair as the red fox lay on the ground motionlessly.

"Chill Anthony, I'll have your 500 next Friday, I promise." The bear snarled at the response and stood behind Finnick with one wolf by his right, the other wolf stayed on the other side of the table, near Kaz's seat, blocking any escape route.

"You will, and I will make sure you have something to make sure you remember that promise." The bear bared his claws as he said this.

Suddenly with Anthony heard a cracking sound and a whine as the wolf to his right flew to a nearby pool table before falling unconscious on the floor with his lower jaw in an awkward position. As he turned back he felt a sharp pain on his right leg, as he fell onto his knees he held the table with his left arm but something smashed against it and he felt that his arm was broken, he tried to look at who was doing this but he felt an iron grip on the left side of his face, one of his attacker's finger was dangerously pushing his left eyeball to the side, as if his eye socket was a hole of a bowling ball. Then his right arm was stabbed several times before he could see a furless paw holding a butterfly knife playing around his face making its way to his neck. He tried to squirm away from the blade but his eye hurt so much that he almost passed out. His right eye could see wolf that was awake holding her paws in the air with her tail between her legs, with a terrified look on her face.

"I will wear your face as a condom when I'm playing with your bitches." A hissing voice spoke into his right ear and he felt the blade biting his skin, traveling around his neck, cutting just enough to hurt, not to kill. Realization about his attacker's nature made the bear piss himself as he screamed in panic.

"Please man, mercy please." The blade continued its path.

"Nick is breathing." Finnick shouted as he kneeled besides Nick, and the blade stopped.

"He just passed out." He said sighing in relief.

Anthony felt the knife leaving his neck and the voice spoke again hissing louder than last time.

"NEXT TIME YOU TOUCH MY FOX, I WILL SLICE YOUR EYELIDS SO YOU CAN SEE YOUR FAMILY SUFFER."

He gulped down and felt warmth on his pants as the paw seizing his face let him go and he collapsed on the floor. The human made his way to the barman and threw him some money before picking a bottle of brandy and walking over to the two shivering arctic foxes trying to hide behind the pool table.

"Sorry." He said and left the bottle in front of one of them before turning to the female wolf kneeling besides the unconscious one.

"If I ever see you again, you die." She just nodded and kept silently crying while gazing at her brother's disfigured face.

Finnick walked out of the bar followed by Kaz, who was holding Nick on his arms like a baby, they nearly ran to the fennec's van and when he opens back Kaz bolts inside and sits on the floor laying Nick's head on his lap as he runs his fingers wildly around the red fox body, poking and feeling everything while looking for injuries. Finnick closes the doors and sits on the driver seat.

After a while he hears the human sighing loudly and he turns back, Kaz has his eyes closed as one paw is resting on Nick's head while the other is grasping his own chest, he then opens his eyes and looks to the fennec.

"So…you and Nick huh." He says, shifting uncomfortably on his seat, Kaz replies with a cracked voice.

"Yeah." Finnick nods.

"That's cool…we cool." He says weakly and turns his gaze to the steering wheel. They stay into an uncomfortable silence for a while before he says.

"Nice moves there on the bar…" The silence returns for a while until Kaz says.

"Fin, can you give us a ride home?" He had drunk far too much to go out driving, but he was not going to say no to the human after recent events.

The ride was silent and after parking in front of the building Kaz said.

"Thanks Fin."

"We're bros." Fin said, the human just gave a weak smile back.

"Fin." The fennec looked back with ears perked.

"Me and Nick…don't go telling others, okay." He nodded and closed the van's doors.

12°Vacation Day

Nick woke up with a slight headache. He tried getting up from bed but noticed he couldn't move, as Kaz was wrapped around him. His fur seemed clean, but he couldn't remember getting home last night, much less taking a shower or changing clothes. He tried to squirm himself out of Kaz's embrace, but Kaz just hugged him tighter and said with a cracked voice.

"Stop, you're staying in bed to rest today."

"Pink, I'm hungry I can't eat in…" Nick stopped when he saw Kaz face, his eyes were red and he was sniffing a lot.

"Can you bring me some food?" Nick said softly, Kaz nodded and went to the kitchen. Nick quickly picked his phone on the stand by his bedside and typed Finnick, asking what had happened after he passed out.

"Kaz dealt with it, the bear pissed himself." Nick raised one eyebrow at the answer.

Shortly after, Kaz returned with a plate of food and a glass of water, he picked some food with a spoon and feed it to the fox. Nick didn't want to be treated like an invalid, but his mate would fell better by doing that, so he endured, after finishing the food and drinking the water he lied on bed as Kaz fell asleep nearly choking him in an embrace.

13° Vacation Day

Bob was standing happily in front of Aaron Dealership, he sold seven cars on the past week and if he could keep up for this week he would be promoted to assistant manager of this branch in no time. As soon he spots a blue pickup truck parking in one of the empty spaces of the parking lot he adjusts his uniform, uses his hooves to comb his wool the best he could and strolls energetically to greet his new client.

As he approaches the pickup a red fox gets out from the passenger's side, yawns unceremoniously and gives him a lazy look and half assed smirk.

"Hello friend, my name is Bob, how can I help you today?" The sheep says amicably with a large smile, practiced hundreds of times in front of the mirror. The fox nods at him and puts on aviator shades before saying.

"Hey Cotton, how much for that Black Buck LeSabre there?" Bob ignored the nickname the shifty vulpine had given him and says theatrically while waving one of his hooves.

"You have a very good eye sir, that's a secondhand car, but it's in very good condition, the price would be 4.200,00 Zollars." Normally he would comment about the credit opportunities being offered by the dealership, but since it is a fox, it wouldn't be necessary, or wise.

The fox scratches his chin and asks.

"Cotton, how much can you give me for this pickup?" Bob looks at the fox with some suspicion before turning to the pickup and saying.

"Well, we would need to inspect it a little, but if it is in a good condition we could offer you something like two grand maybe." The fox gives him a toothy smile and says happily.

"Good, so you buy this one and I pay the difference for that one, how about that, Cotton Candy?" Bob mentally sighed, he knew what game the fox was playing, he had used the pickup for something illegal and wanted to get rid of it but probably couldn't afford to be without a ride.

"Sir I will need you to exit our premises or I will be forced to call security." He says trying to sound as menacing as possible, hoping to scare the fox away. Instead the fox raises his shades and speaks indignantly.

"Hey, you can't do that."

Bob just shakes his head and says again.

"We don't deal with your kind here, so go away before I call security." The fox clicks his tongue and turns to the door, but to Bob's dismay he just knocks on it a few times and before turning back to him. Then Bob gulps as he hears the driver's door opening on the other side and heavy footsteps making its way towards him.

"What's wrong Foxy." Bob nearly shat himself, a fox was bad enough, but the human in front of him sounded like it haven't been feed for days, suddenly past history lessons and old bedtime stories told by his grandparents flashed through his mind.

"He said he doesn't deal with my kind." The fox growled, glaring at him. Bob shivered as the human leaned down and locked eyes with him.

"Did you say that, fresh meat?" Bob fell to the ground as his legs gave up on him, he bleated pathetically.

"I-I will call the police." He was shaking uncontrollably, unable to avert his eyes from the furless menace in front of him. Suddenly a something reflects a blinding light on his face.

"ZPD what's your emergency." The fox was holding a shinny badge on his paw while giving the sheep a sharp glare.

"Heh heh…" Bob looked to the badge, to the fox and then to the human, before pissing himself.

Two hours later Nick was driving their new car, while Kaz rested lazily on the passenger's seat. As soon as they got out of the dealership Nick began laughing loudly as Kaz just chuckled a few times.

"Damn Pink, if I had you along when I began hustling, I would be set for life." Kaz smiled sheepishly and said.

"It's good not to be your personal driver anymore but I fell a little bad about the sheep, he seemed like a nice guy." They had sold their pickup for 2.500 and bought their new car for 3.600, only spending 1.100 Zollars since the sheep was so mind fucked that it basically only nodded and signed their papers, without even trying to argue back about the values.

"Pink, this is what we were talking about, using your wits for your advantage and you should be proud, you're getting the hang of it."

"Thanks, I guess." Kaz blushed. Nick chuckled and said.

"Well, just gotta learn how to not make mammals piss themselves and you will be good." Kaz burst out laughing before saying.

"Gonna keep that in mind Foxy."

"Feeling better?" Nick asked placing a paw on Kaz's after he parked on their spot.

"Yes don't worry about it, like you said Foxy, adjust and survive." Nick ruffled Kaz's hair and said.

"Good, now let's go pack your thing Pink, tomorrow's the big day."


	9. Chapter 9

**First of all I wanna thank everyone that read, favorited or followed my story.**

**Please review and let me know what you guys think.**

* * *

Kaz parked his new car and leaned back on his seat, he still had some time before he had to attend to his first day at the academy. After a few minutes he sighed tiredly and looked at his reflection on the rearview mirror, he had black bags under his eyes and a dumb smile on his face, courtesy of the gift Nick gave him last night. He saw a small bus entering the parking lot, he then exited the car and took a deep breath, it was time to meet the other cadets.

"Listen up cadets, Zootopia has twelve unique ecosystems within its city limits and you're gonna have to master ALL of them before you hit the streets understood." The polar bear instructor said loudly as she approached the line of recruits.

"Yes Mam." All cadets shouted cheerfully except for one that spoke with a sleepy voice. Ursula mentally sighed and started walking along the line of recruits. They had received only five applicants for this batch, on the beginning of the line was a female hippo followed by a male rhino, both seemed tense about her studying them, she chuckled and proceeded to the others.

After the rhino there was a male coyote and by his side a female grey wolf with a small scar on the left tip of her muzzle, revealing her pointy fangs even when she closed her mouth. Ursula then looked at the last recruit and stopped for a second, she had never seen a human in flesh and bone before, there were black bags under his eyes and he had a strange smile on his face, giving him a creepy look. After meeting the fox and bunny duo she wouldn't judge him by appearance alone, or at least she would try not to. She shivered a little when he gave her a small nod while grinning wider than before.

"Come with me cadets, today you will have a demonstration of how your lives are going to be for the next two months."

They walked until they reached the training area for Tundra town.

"Now get on your positions." She said and grinned while some the recruits groaned, she then turned to the human and chuckled, he seemed in shock after witnessing the hurdle ahead of him.

"Hahahahehihah." He laughed for a while and cleared a tear from his eye before getting into his position. Ursula was a little shocked by this sight but quickly recovered.

"Start."

While the other recruits ran towards the wall the human strolled leisurely, apparently not worried about falling behind. Both the rhino and hippo had slid on the wall and fell onto the water.

"You're both dead, Heavyweights." Ursula shouted teasingly and looked to the others, the wolf was making progress and was almost at the top while the coyote was struggling in the middle. She turned her attention to the human, who she now remembered by his application form that his name was Kaz.

He had reached the middle of the track and suddenly broke into a sprint, when he reached the wall he jumped and extended his body awkwardly, he easily reached the top of the wall and in a blink he was seating there watching as the two other recruits climbed. Soon after, the wolf reached the top and jumped to the other side, the coyote slipped when he finished climbing but as he was about to fall the human grabbed him and helped him to regain his balance, the coyote nodded thankfully and they finished the course.

Ursula nodded aprovingly and shouted while the cadets returned from the obstacle course.

"Mediocre, now let's go the next one."

When the cadets had visited all the obstacle courses for each of the districts Ursula said.

"Since today it's your first day I'll go easy on you recruits, you have thirty minutes to get your lunch, after that meet me on the gym and DO NOT be late."

As he made his way to the cafeteria Kaz was extremely happy and disappointed at the same time, he was disappointed that this was exactly like the training he did as a kid and after hearing Nick's stories about the academy he thought that this place could actually be fun. But he was also happy, if all other tests were on this level then he could focus on the fundamentals of the laws, a subject that apart from military laws, he knew nothing about. After getting his food from a very shocked gnu he went to a table and started eating slowly, almost falling asleep in his plate.

'Thump, THUMP, THUMP, thump, thump.'

He looked around him and saw that the rhino had seated in front of him with the hippo by his side, on his own side was the coyote followed by the wolf, they seated there in silent for a while until the hippo spoke.

"Hi guys I'm Charlotte." They all greeted her and the female wolf said.

"Alice."

"Marty." The rhino said shyly.

"Kaz." The coyote then said excitedly.

"I'm Ryan." Kaz just smiled and nodded as they all greeted each other before turning to his food again. Kaz was finishing his meal when the coyote poked his arm.

"Uhn what." He said before yawning.

"Thanks for the help on the wall man." Kaz shook his paw and Ryan continued excitedly.

"Man I've never seen a human before."

"Is it true that you guys make clothes with mammals' skin?" Marty asked.

"Of course, I can't live without my bunny underwear." Kaz answered jokingly, causing the wolf and coyote to laugh out loud as the rhino seemed chocked and the hippo blushed.

"So tough guy, you must be thinking that the academy will be hella easy for you to keep yawning during the courses." Alice, the grey wolf, asked while looking fiercely to him.

"Ah…I was…busy last night and couldn't get much sleep." He said with a small blush, Alice grinned and said.

"Yeah right, let's get going, don't wanna to anger the care bear on our first day."

They stood outside a boxing ring as Ursula cleared her throat and shouted.

"Cadets, this is the enormous criminal combat session, you are going to spare against officer McHorn and when you lose, guess what…you'll be DEAD." This last shout made Kaz's newborn headache several times worse, but according to the instructor today they would be released earlier than normal, so he just endured.

"After this, those of you that are still conscious can head to your dormitories, since there are only five of you can have individual rooms, the others will be carried to the infirmary by our friends over there." She pointed to three antelopes on nurse outfits.

"So now that's all set, YOU, Birthday Suit, gear up and get there." She said pointing at Kaz.

Kaz rolled his eyes at the nickname and strapped on the head, mouth and paws protectors, as he entered the ring he tried to think of a way to bring the rhino down, rhinos, just like elephants, are not flexible and are extremely slow, all one has to do is to reap their eyes out and watch for a finishing opportunity.

"You're going down." The rhino teased.

Kaz didn't remember any specific way about subduing this kind of opponent, so he would go with a cookie cutter.

'Ding.' The round began and McHorn threw a left jab at Kaz's face, Kaz quickly stepped forward to his right before bringing his left foot forward and delivering a dangerously fast kick on the rhino.

'Crunch.'

After the kick, Kaz stepped to the side while the rhino fell with its face on the floor.

"Hahahahahahah…" Kaz looked confused to the spectators, and aside from Alice, who was laughing uncontrollably on the ground, everyone was silent, Charlotte was covering her mouth and Ryan had his tail between his legs and was covering his privates with his paws, he could see Marty leaning down on his knees while facing away from the ring, breathing heavily before throwing up his lunch.

The nurses came into the ring and dragged the downed rhino away and Kaz asked sheepishly.

"So…can I go to my room?"

Ursula's mouth was hung open, she didn't see his kick, she could only hear the sound it made when…

"I…uh…cadets go to your rooms…wakeup call is at 6 a.m. so don't be late." She said weakly before exiting the gym.

While Nick entered ZPD precinct one, he heard Clawhauser calling him with an anxious tone.

"Hey Spots, what's up?" While he was removing the meter maid outfit, the cheetah said frantically.

"Nick, chief B…"

"WILDE, MY OFFICE, NOW." The buffalo's roar cut him short.

Nick shrugged to his chubby friend and went to the stairs.

"What's the problem Chief, someone stole you Gazelle's t shirt?" Nick joked with a smirk as he seated in front of his desk. Bogo spoke with a strong, but emotionless tone.

"Wilde, I asked you if the human was safe to be around others, you remember that?" Nick gulped and adjusted the collar of his shirt before answering.

"Yes."

"Then why did he send McHorn to the hospital in a critical state ON HIS FIRST DAY AT THE ACADEMY." Bogo stormed, striking his table.

Nick looked at him in shock before chuckling and saying.

"Ok chief, haha very funny." Bogo expression turned from rage to disbelief.

"You think I'm joking here."

"Chief, I know Pink is well trained and all that, but McHon is a freaking rhino, what could Pink have done to him?" Bogo became flustered for a while before answering silently.

"A kick to the groin."

Nick broke into laughter.

The buffalo expression became angrier and he turned his monitor so to Nick's direction before saying.

"Do you think it's funny, this is from the gym camera, look at this Wilde." He played a video.

It all seemed very normal to Nick, he could hear Ursula talking, see Kaz entering the ring, McHorn throwing a punch and Kaz kicking his…Nick stopped laughing and nearly jumped in his chair.

"McHorn is going into early retirement Wilde."

"I see." Nick said apologetically.

"Pink would never hurt anyone like that intentionally." Nick said.

Bogo sighed and said more calmly.

"Ursula said that the human didn't seem to have bad intentions…she vouched for him, saying that it was just a training injury…so I will believe that this was an accident, BUT." He pinched between his eyes and continued.

"Wilde, I want you to ask your friend two things."

"Anything."

"First, he will apologize to McHorn."

"Of course." Nick said, nodding.

"Good…and second, for the love of…don't let him kick anyone in there again."

"Cross my heart." The fox then exited the office and sent Kaz a message, with the two demands, after a while Kaz answered, his message said he was sorry, but the ending made Nick chuckle.

'…so that's why everyone's calling me Nuts around here.'

* * *

Several days have passed since Kaz had gone to academy, a fox and a bunny are exiting precinct one in a police cruiser. The bunny was driving the car following their usual patrol route.

"It good to have you back Carrots, I've missed you." Nick said while typing on his phone.

"Thanks Nick, I've missed you too." The fox giggled manically arousing Judy's curiosity.

"What's so funny Slick?" Nick typed another message on his phone before answering her.

"Pink just sent another spare partner to the hospital." Judy raised her eyebrows and asked worried.

"What do you mean another?"

"Relax Fluff, only the first was on a critical condition." A sound of another message received caught his attention, he read it and giggled again.

"Nick." Judy said a little angry now.

"Sorry, Ursula just said that Pink won't have to practice or do the enormous criminal test anymore." Judy stopped the car on one of their usual spots and looked at Nick, he was still giggling while messaging Kaz and only after a while he put away his phone and stretched while giving a large yawn.

"Wake me up if anything happens, Carrots." Judy crossed her arms in annoyance, he always took his sweet time to answer her messages, but Kaz were answered instantly and now he was take a nap instead of talking with her.

"Ouch." Nick let a whine as Judy punched his arm.

"You're not leaving me alone on this one Slick, we didn't see each other for so long, please." She pleaded with puppy eyes.

"Sorry Carrots, that was rude of me, so what you wanna talk about." Nick said apologetically. The bunny smiled and bounced happily on her seat, with her ears perked up.

"Hey I heard that McHorn is retiring early, when are we going to do his party?"

"We need to wait his hospital release first Fluff." Judy's ears fell slightly.

"Is he okay?"

"After that…no one would be okay, but he is alive at least." Nick said shrugging his shoulders.

"That?"

"You don't wanna know." Nick said shivering. Judy nodded slowly and got the engine running again, to go to their next stop.

"So Slick…do you want to go the movies this Sunday?" She asked expectantly.

"Sorry Carrots, Sundays are me and Pink's free days, we're gonna play Star Fox." He said smiling, looking at the window. Judy's ears dropped and she sighed unhappy. Nick heard this and looked at her.

"Hey Fluff, how about we make a movie night next Sunday?" He said trying to cheer her up, the bunny smiled happily and nodded.

* * *

"A little more to the left."

"Like this?"

"Yeah keep doing that Pink." Kaz continued grooming Nick's fur for a while before tossing the brush away and staring at his work, Nick had a little Mohawk on his head.

"I'm a natural at this Foxy." Nick shot him a satisfied look and asked.

"So Pink, are you ready for this?" Kaz reached for something near their bed while saying.

"Been ready for a week."

"Good…don't break character okay." Nick said sternly, suddenly his phone buzzed on the stand and Judy's contact photo appeared on the screen. When Nick tried to pick his phone he was pulled back onto the bed.

Kaz pinned his paws and stood on top of him, wearing an eye patch and grinning widely.

"Can't let you do that Fox."

* * *

Kaz woke up and yawned soundly, today one month had passed since he had entered the academy, normally on Sundays he would take his car and spend the day with Nick, returning after dinner, but since Judy and Foxy had plans for today he decided to take it easy. He rolled to his side and hugged Lil'Nick, who he had dressed a one of Nick's shirts and ties. He chuckled before burying his head on the stuffed toy, Lil'Nick smelled just like the real one now, after a while he dozed off again.

'Buzz Buzz'

He held Lil'Nick with one paw while he picked his phone with the other and read Nick's message, apparently Judy would only arrive there in a hour, he chuckled a little and answered his mate. He stayed and like this for some time and after a while the messages became more perverted and they even sent some pictures. He was downloading a picture Nick sent him, when the door to his room burst open.

"Let's go Nuts, you're going to spare with me, I want to learn those moves you used on the hippo." Alice exclaimed happily while entering his room. She then saw him, naked on his bed, with a mortified look on his face while hugging a stuffed fox, his usual pale skin was white as marble. He desperately reached for his sheets and covered himself, he then gave her a sore look.

"Oh, the Big Bad Human is shy." She mocked while approaching him.

"You…didn't knock, why?" He was extremely confused and very displeased at this invasion on his privacy.

"My bad, sorry, I didn't think it would be a big deal." She said raising her paws to show that she was sorry.

"It is." Kaz said in disbelief. Alice crossed her arms and grinned before saying.

"Well, I didn't think you would be naked, hugging a…stuffed fox on your bed…so, what were you doing?" Kaz's jaw dropped and he looked around desperately searching for his phone, when he spotted it fallen near Alice's feet he nearly choked, Alice noticed this and quickly picked his phone while grinning teasingly.

"Oh, what we have here." She mocked and jumped away as Kaz tried to grab her.

"What could be on this phone, I wonder." She teased him with a serious face, her left fangs sparkling mischievously, visible even with her snout closed due to scars.

"Fangs, don't…" He said sharply, pointing at her but she ignored him and read the messages on the phone.

"Oh my…messages from your mysterious mate." She giggled, scrolling on the conversation, he tried to speak but whimpered instead. She then joked.

"You two are dirty, you know that right." He gave her a sad look and pleaded.

"Fangs please." She giggled again, her tail was wagging dangerously fast.

"Awnn. You dressed that stuffed toy like him, that's sooo cute."

"Fangs." His voice was very sad and his eyes were teary, she looked at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry Nuts, just don't go crying on me okay." He continued to stare at her with those sad puppy eyes.

"Alright alright, there you go you big baby." She gave him back his phone and he quickly locked the screen between sniffs. Her tail stopped wagging, after coexisting with the human for one month she had already learned that he was not toughest cookie in the jar, he was more emotional than he looked like and she was not good with this type of stuff.

"Look Nuts, I'm sorry okay, what can I do for you to forgive me?" He looked to her and spoke weakly.

"Don't tell anyone about this please." She raised an eyebrow and asked.

"About me seeing you…"

"Yes and about me and Nick too." She glared at him.

"Why, are you ashamed of him?" He looked extremely offended at her and said.

"No, we just want to take our time before…it's not of your business." She grinned and teased him.

"You know…maybe Ryan would want to hear this, he's your biggest fan after all."

"Fangs, stop." He sounded a little angry, Alice's tail started wagging weakly.

"Maybe he's actually into you…a fox and a coyote, maybe it will be a jackal next." She giggled.

"Shut up." Kaz said sharply, but she just scoffed.

"Or what?" He then jumped out off the bed and stood naked in front of her and glaring at her furiously, hissing the next words.

"I will reap your tongue." Her tail began wagging at full speed again and she giggled while giving a small happy jump.

"Good, good, keep angry and met me in the gym, we're going to use that anger of yours." She said patting him on his shoulders then she turned back and leaved his room, closing the door behind her.

Kaz stayed silent, with his mouth hung open, looking at the door for a long time, until he finally said in shock.

"W-What?"

* * *

**DO A BARREL ROLL**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Guys, thanks for everyone that is reading this story, you guys rock.**

**Now I would like to ask a favor, this chapter is a little big, but please don't drop it on the middle, this is my favorite chapter so far and I think it's gonna be yours too. This story actually began with this chapter in mind.**

**Also please review, it helps me a lot, and please try not to spoil it for others on reviews, thanks, enjoy the chapter.**

**P.S - Also I'm starting on a new job, so the next chapter is gonna take a little longer than usual.**

* * *

Nick had to focus really hard to keep his composure, he had been chosen to deliver the new recruits their badges in front of a small crowd, what was bad enough, but he was struggling to keep his face serious as he delivered the valedictorian her badge.

The gray wolf was giggling silently while staring at him with a mocking smirk, her tail was wagging slowly, but Nick knew that she was holding back laughter, he gave her the badge, shook her paw and sent her off as he finished his speech.

Nick made his way through the mammals and found Kaz chatting with the wolf, he waited until they stopped talking and approached the human.

"So Pink, ready to go home?" They walked to their car and drove off.

"Look at you, first human officer." Nick teased him while poking his arm. Kaz smiled sheepishly and kept driving.

"So Pink, why your friend back there was laughing at me?" Kaz glanced at him in confusion before saying.

"She didn't laugh."

"She was one step from becoming a hyena, so what did you do?" Nick said mockingly as he crossed his arms and stared at him questioningly.

"S-she…may have seen me hugging Lil'Nick..." Kaz said with a blush. Nick smirked and chukled.

"Well that isn…"

"While I was naked in my bed…" Nick looked at him in shock and stuttered.

"A-al-right, that is slightly worse than I…"

"And picked my phone and saw our messages." Nick choked and started coughing when he heard this. It took a while for his coughing to stop, he then adjusted his shirt's collar and asked, blushing and with his ears leaning back he asked.

"Has she seen…you know?" Kaz just nodded weakly, Nick stared to the road and said.

"Well…work will be much more awkward from now on."

"But she's actually cool with it." Kaz quickly said.

"Really."

"Yes, she is not ratting us out as long…" He stopped and gave Nick a worried glance.

"As long what?" Nick asked worried about the response, Kaz cleared his throat and said.

"I give her details…from time to time." Nick buried his paws on his face to hide his embarrassment and said.

"Please Pink, let's change the subject." Kaz nodded and stood silent for a while, then he remembered something and said cheerfully.

"Two of my old friends are going to be visiting Zootopia tomorrow, they are going shopping and said they would stop by the ZPD so they could congratulate me on my new job." Nick's ears perked up and he said.

"Wow that's great Pink…I can't wait to meet more humans."

"They're bringing their little daughter with them as well." Nick face was brimming with excitement.

"I'm gonna see a human kit?" Kaz nodded and chuckled at Nick's childish excitement.

* * *

In the next morning they woke up early, got ready and made their way to the ZPD on a good pace, arriving at the bullpen a few minutes before the required time. Nick seated by Judy's side, on a chair big enough to fit both of them with ease, Kaz seated behind them with Alice by his side.

"Wow you're actually here on time today, what happened Slick." Judy said with her paws on her hips.

"Good Morning to you too Carrots and thank Pink here for this, he threw me out of the bed." Judy glanced annoyed to Kaz, who was talking to Alice and didn't notice her. Alice on the other hand saw her and said.

"Hi, you're Judy Hopps right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Alice Wolfgang." Judy smiled sheepishly to the wolf.

"Nice to meet you." The wolf grinned and looked at the fox by Judy's side, Nick cleared his throat and said.

"Nick Wilde." Alice snorted, while chuckling and said.

"Oh, Nuts here has told me a lot about you already." Judy looked at him questioningly, but he just coughed awkwardly with his ears leaning down and asked Kaz.

"Hey Pink, have your friends sent you a message yet." Kaz nodded and said.

"They are almost here." The sound of the door opening caught their attention, Bogo entered the bullpen with some files under his arm. He stood in front of them and said.

"SILENCE, first we have a few new officers here…but who cares." The mammals gave a few laughs before the chief raised one hoof to silence them again.

"Secondly, McHorn asked not to have a retirement party…" All the officers groaned in annoyance, but the chief shushed them.

"This is his decision and we will accept it, everyone will have the same patrol route from last week, except for you two Wolford and Delgato, I'm need to speak about your new assignment…Ah, how could I forget, Andar and Wolfgang, parking duty…dismissed."

Nick, Judy, Alice and Kaz were near Clawhauser's desk, the human and wolf wearing the orange meter maid vest, as Kaz phone ringed. He read the message and poked Nick's arm.

"They're here." Nick's ears perked up and he looked around, Judy saw this and asked.

"Who is here?" A fearful squeak coming from Clawhauser caught her attention, she looked at what he was staring in awe and her jaw dropped.

Three humans were entering the precinct. One was a slim female a little taller than Kaz, with long blonde hair, pale skin and blue eyes, wearing jeans, a black shirt and a pink backpack, by her left there was a miniature version of herself, wearing a yellow dress, but what really made everyone speechless was the male. He was gigantic, a head taller than Bogo and almost as bulky, he had only his right arm, he was wearing black sweatpants and a gray t shirt, every part of his skin was covered in terrible scars, his face had so many that it was almost impossible to see his features, he had extremely short jet black hair, an almost square chin and a large jaw, his eyes were two orange dots surrounded by a sea of scars and the grin on his mouth sent shivers on all who saw it.

Judy flinched when Kaz moved past her and made his way to greet them, she sighed in relieve when they stopped at a good distance and she turned to Clawhauser, Nick and Alice, who were still speechless, she then looked around and saw that many other officers had stopped on their tracks and were gawking at the scene.

She continued staring at the humans as Kaz and the other males kept faking punches at each other while laughing and the older female just rolled her eyes while talking. It was then that she noticed that the little girl that they brought along with them was staring at them. The kid approached them with steady steps and stopped in front of her and Nick.

"Hi little Pinky." Nick said with a baby voice and extended her a paw, the kid smiled and got near him, but then she sniffed the air around him and stepped back. Nick had an embarrassed smirk while the others laughed at him and he quickly sniffed himself but didn't find any bad smell.

"Flufluff." The little girl said with a cute voice while pointing to Judy and approaching her slowly.

"Awnn, hi little one." Judy said as the girl grabbed her paw.

"Little? Carrots she is almost you size." Nick teased but Judy just gave him a tongue and said.

"Says the smelly one." His face became shocked and he whimpered in defeat.

"O M G, that's so cute, I'm gonna take a picture." Clawhauser said while looking for his phone. Meanwhile, the kid was grabbing and stroking Judy wherever she could, arm, elbow, neck.

"Hey sweetie could ouch you stop ouch a little." Judy was letting some pained exclamations escape her mouth, this kid was hurting her.

"Ouch, ouch guys some help." The little girl took hold of one of her ears with a paw and her face with the other, Judy's friends were just laughing thinking she was overreacting, then they heard a female voice.

"Anna sweetie, what are you doing?" The blonde female was behind the kid, with crossed arms.

"Flufluff." Anna said cheerfully, with Judy trapped on her grasp. Her mother giggled and said.

"Oh sweetie she is not your Flufluff, here." She took a stuffed bunny from the backpack and held in front of the infant, the kid let Judy go and hugged the stuffed bunny.

"Awn." Clawhauser exclaimed before taking a picture while Judy massaged where Anna had gripped her. They all stood silent again when little Anna held her toy just as she was holding Judy, she waited a little and then gave a hard pull, reaping the bunny's ear off making her audience gasp, she then proceeded to pull the toy "skin" off before disemboweling him, tossing the cotton on the ground. Anna turned to her mother with a smile, with the stuffed toy skin placed on her head as a hat. Her mother chuckled a little and kneeled to pick the mess her daughter made, placing it on the backpack.

"Flufluff." Judy flinched and back stepped when the girl turned back to her and she even heard Clawhauser gasp in fear, luckily for her, Anna's mother picked the kid up and held her on her lap.

"We'll buy another Flufluff for you later sweetie."

"They are so cute when they are in this age." Kaz said, coming out of nowhere, making a lot of mammals jump.

"Soon she will grow and go for bigger things, right Annie." The gargantuan human spoke with a deep voice while petting his daughter head.

"Hey guys, these are my friends Balden and his wife Sarkia and this little thing here is Anna." Kaz said happily, they just nodded and kept staring at Balden.

"Haven't I given your assignments five min…" Bogo dropped his angry rant and walked closer with a shocked expression.

Nick was struggling not to turn away and run, Balden was by his side and he felt now just as he felt back when he and Judy where being taken to Mr Big on the Night Howler case. Then Balden turned to him and grinned, Nick gulped and shyly smiled back but suddenly he was lifted out of the ground by his neck, Balden had picked him up so fast that he nearly reaped his head out.

He was held at Balden's eye level and he could do was whine weakly while shooting a desperate look at Kaz, who was smiling as if nothing had happened, he looked around in despair and could see Judy and Clawhauser covering their mouths, even the chief looked worried. Then Balden got closer to him and…sniffed his face, after a few sniffs he let out a loud laughter and still holding Nick, lowered him down so that Sarkia could smell him as well. After both of them had smelled him and were laughing Balden released him and hissed something incomprehensible to Kaz, who also broke in laughter, after a while they hissed something again and left while Kaz waved them goodbye.

"You...DON'T YOU HAVE A JOB TO DO?" Bogo finally managed to snap out of his shock. The officers heard this and quickly returned to their work.

"P-PI-Pink wh-what?" Nick was still breathing heavily and as he asked this, several eyes fell on the human, especially Bogo, that had arrived in the middle of the scene. He chuckled and said.

"It's a human thing…you wouldn't understand." Judy shivered and said.

"T-that kid, she…"

"She's so cute right." Judy gave him a horrified look and Nick said.

"Cute might not be the right word, Pink"

"Go back to work…all of you." Bogo said while leaning on the reception desk. They all nodded and dashed out of the precinct.

Bogo sighed heavily.

"Humans."

Kaz and Alice are returning from their shift and heard Clawhauser calling them.

Alice chuckles and says.

"Let's see what Gazelle's stalker has to say."

"Hey guys, you got here before Nick and Judy, that's good." The chubby cheetah said as he reached for a notebook.

"Why is it good?" Kaz asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, they can't learn about the betting pool." He opens the notebook and shows them several officer's names and dates.

"We are betting about when they are going to make it official." Alice's tail began wagging and she grinned mischievously. Kaz just asked innocently.

"Make it official?" Clawhauser looked at him and chuckled.

"Their relationship, DUH." He joked and then asked.

"So you guys wanna join?" Kaz shook his head and said.

"I don't bet." Benjamin gave him a disappointed look before turning to the wolf expectantly.

"Sure whatever, how does it work?" He giggled excitedly and said.

"Each of us chooses a two weeks time frame, you can only bet fifty zollars and you can only bet again once your first try has already passed." She scratched her chin and picked the notebook, after reading it for a while she commented.

"Wow, a lot of mammals are betting around New Year's eve, huh." Benjamin nodded while she gave him back the notebook.

"So what is your bet?" She grinned picking a fifty zollars bill from her wallet and said.

"I bet that they are not together." Clawhauser gave her a shocked look.

"B-but they are, you have to…" She shushed him and explained.

"The only bet that no one tried is this one, so if I win, I won't have to share the money." Benjamin looked to Kaz, who just shrugged, and then back to the wolf.

"Well…it's not on a time frame, like the others…but hey it's her loss, right Kaz." Kaz just smiled awkwardly to the cheetah and glanced at Alice, her tail was wagging and she was grinning madly while looking at him.

"Hey Kaz, since you're not on the pool and your friend already lost…can you give me some pointers." Clawhauser whispered this last part. Kaz looked confused at him and the cheetah looked around before saying a little louder.

"You know, you're sharing an apartment with Nick…he must have told you one or two things." Kaz comprehended what he wanted and said apologetically.

"I'm sorry Ben, Nick is…a really closed mammal." Alice snorted and said.

"Yeah, I bet he really is a tight one." Kaz locked shocked at her and blushed before saying.

"I…I'm going to hand this tickets to the chief now." Clawhauser watched as the human bolted away and asked confused as the wolf laughed.

"What bit him?"

"Oh, he just hates parking duty, that's all."

* * *

"Alright silence." Bogo said as he entered the bullpen.

"As you all know, five days ago, officers Andar and Wolfgang captured a rhino carrying ten packs of catnip and know we finally managed to strike a deal with him, he gave us the time and two possible locations for the next catnip smuggling that will be happening." The other officers cheered loudly and Kaz smiled shyly.

"Sir, does this mean that we will not have to be on another stake out?" Alice asked pleadingly, after two weeks of parking duty all Alice had wanted was to have some action. And she had, for five weeks, they were on patrol, chasing thieves, looking out for disturbances… but ever since they managed to catch that damn rhino, they had been assigned only to stakeouts.

"Calm down Wolfgang." Bogo glared at her and her ears dropped.

"I know that you're all on the edge, we all want to solve this problem before New Year's eve, but we need to be patient." He cleared his throat and continued.

"Our source says that the smuggling will happen tonight, on one of these two warehouses a truck will appear and load the catnip…so we're going to have stakeouts at the two places at the same time, when the truck appears and starts loading, you call reinforcement and we send the swat after them." He took a deep breath and said.

"We need to get them with their paws dirty, understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, WildeHopps you take this warehouse." He handed Judy a file.

"And for this one…Andar and Wolfgang." Bogo smirked when he heard the she wolf groan in agony.

"Is it a tree?"

"No."

"C'mon Slick HOW can it not be a tree."

"You're going to have guess that Carrots." She groaned in annoyance keep staring at the warehouse surrounded by trees. Being locked in a car at night for hours with Nick sounded a lot more enticing at the beginning but after some small talk all they had done was playing this stupid game while he messages Kaz on his phone. She then hears the sound of the Alice's voice coming from the radio.

"Please, has something happened there?" She picked the speaker and said.

"No, we're clear so far." She could hear the wolf growling on the other side of the line before the radio became silent again.

"Hehheh, she is almost mauling Pink there." Nick said giggling, Judy chuckled a bit and rested her head on the window.

She looked at Nick for a while before sighing and turning her gaze away. Nick and Kaz were still doing everything together, even things that she and Nick used to do all on their own, like movie nights had the human interference now, except for one time that Kaz had went out with his friends from the academy he would always be there, in her way. Then a truck appeared on her view and she jumped on her seat.

"Slick, it's here." Nick's looked up from his phone and exclaimed.

"Finally." They waited for the truck to stop by the warehouse and after some boars appeared from within and started to load crates on the truck Judy contacted the dispatch. Seven minutes later the swat teams had already arrested all the smugglers and were securing the area and they received orders to return their cruiser to the ZPD.

As they were entering the precinct they heard a tired voice.

"You're looking like shit Foxy." Kaz and Alice were dragging their feet behind them, Nick snickered and retorted.

"Nice glass house you got there Pink." Kaz snorted and kept walking, Judy suppressed a giggle at his appearance. His clothes were messy and he had a few claw marks on his paws and arms, she heard a giggle and looked at Alice, she had a black eye.

"He got you Nuts."

"Hey guys, over here." Clawhauser waved excitedly at them.

"Guys chief Bogo gave you the next two days off." The cheetah chuckled when he heard Alice's happy howl.

As they exited the ZPD and walked on the streets, Judy turned happily to Nick but before she could say anything Nick said.

"Do you know what this means Pink?"

"We're going to see the game tomorrow?" Kaz asked and Nick nodded happily.

"I'm gonna call Finninck, he can bring some drinks." Nick said while calling Fin on his phone and moving away. Kaz turned to Alice and asked.

"Wanna see the game tomorrow?" She shook her head and said.

"Sorry Nuts, I'm going to chill at home this time."

"And you Judy?" Kaz asked sheepishly, she gave him a slightly scowl and said bitterly.

"No." Kaz nodded silently and turned away but Alice glared at Judy.

"Aaaand done, he's in." Nick said while putting his phone away.

"Slick can I talk with you for a while?" Nick nodded to Judy and walked with her, he did notice the angry glare that Alice was giving her, but shrugged it off.

"Carrots what's up?" She gave him a weak smile and said.

"Ah, you know…just wanted to know if after tomorrow you wanted to hang out." Nick scratched his head and said.

"We can hang out tomorrow too Carrots, watch the game, share some laughs." Judy's ears dropped and she looked pleadingly to him.

"No, I…just you and me, like in the old times." Nick gave her warm smile and petted her head.

"Sure Fluff, so what do you want to do?" Her ears perked up and she grinned a little.

"It's going to be a surprise, I'll call you, okay?" He chuckled and said.

"Sure thing Carrots, see you then." He hugged her slightly before saying.

"Goodnight Fluff." She grinned widely.

"Goodnight Nick." She watched as Nick joined Kaz and walked away.

"Hey." She is startled for a second and she turns to see Alice glaring at her.

"Hi…is something wrong?" The wolf scoffs and says.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that you treat Kaz like garbage even though he actually tries to befriend you?" Judy became annoyed and said with outrage.

"Excuse me, I'm not obliged to like him." Alice crosses her arms and her glare becomes harder.

"Well he is not obliged to deal with your bullshit jealousy either." Judy's foot began tapping continuously on the ground.

"I'm NOT jealous." Alice snorted and said.

"Yeah right, you act like a total bitch around that fox and that is coming from a she wolf." Judy pointed one finger dangerously to the wolf.

"You listen here skank, what I do is none of your business." The wolf kneeled in front of her to stay on her eye level.

"It is when you treat my friend like shit because you're not being fed fox meat."

Judy slapped her but before she could say anything the wolf punched her stomach sending her to the ground. The wolf growled dangerously and stood up. Judy saw her look of contempt on her face before she walked away in silence. Judy slowly stood up, still feeling out of air and outraged, it took her a while until she calmed herself and felt good enough to walk straight. After some time she arrived at her apartment and dropped into her bed, still shaken by the she wolf's words.

* * *

When Finnick entered the lobby of Nick's building carrying a bag filled with bottles of whisky and vodka, he raised his pace, hoping that the bear wouldn't notice him.

"Hey kid, are you old enough to drink?" He stopped and barked back.

"That joke was never funny." Barbara giggled and picked a box.

"The mail brought this today, can you take it for Nick." He sighed and nearly whined when she dropped the gigantic box on him, a short elevator ride and a few knocks on the door later and Nick was welcoming him.

"Finnick, come Pink is installing the AC." Nick was wearing an Antlers shirt and blue shorts. Finnick entered the apartment and dropped the box angrily on the ground before saying.

"You have mail." Nick finished storing the liquor bottles on the refrigetor and gave the box a look.

"FINALLY." They turned and went to the hallway to look at Kaz, who is on the bedroom, kneeling on the ground while praising the heavens before he turns the air conditioner on.

"The game's going to start soon let's go." Nick jumps onto the couch and hands kaz a bottle.

Fifty six minutes later they are all drinking and staring at the tv.

"C'mon, THROW THE BALL YA PUSSY." Finnick shouted angrily as the Antlers player got knocked by two of the Red Bison players. Kaz drank some vodka and asked.

"Hey Foxy, mind telling me why you two love the Antlers so much?" Nick glanced at him with a smile before saying.

"Pink are you blind, look at their quarterback, what's his species?"

"A gray fox." Kaz said before asking himself what would happen if one of the hippos fell on the fox.

"Hell yeah that's a fox, Alex McWhite, he is the first professional fox player." Nick said excited.

"The Antlers was the only team that gave him a chance, normally you would see a cheetah there." Kaz nodded and watched impressed as the small fox outmaneuvered three players and scored a touchdown.

"FUCK YEAH." Finnick shouted before emptying his bottle of whisky.

With the game finished they drank a little more while chatting about it.

"Wanna go to the bar and drink a little more?" The fennec asked them.

"Nah thanks, Foxy and me are going to clean this mess and then go out today, do some stuff." Finnick shrugged and said.

"Your loss then, Cyao." After the fennec exited they looked at each other and bolted towards the box, Nick used his claws to open it and stood there, gawking at it.

"II can't believe you really got it." Nick said.

Finnick spent half an hour on the bar before giving up and going to his van, drinking alone wasn't fun. He arrived in front of his van and reached for his keys to unlock it…he couldn't find his fucking keys, he must had forgot them at Nick's place, he sighed, Kaz said that they would be out. He sat thinking about what he could do until he remembered Nick had a spare key hidden outside his apartment. He stood up and dusted himself. He arrived in front of nicks door, with the spare key on his paw, he opened the door and entered.

Memories from his childhood flashed through his mind, more specifically, memories about a certain movie, 'The Story of Robin Hood', it was an independent movie, made in a time where foxes could be beaten to death on the streets and no one would bat an eye. This movie main lead was a fox that, playing the part of Robin himself stole from the tyrannical prince John to give to the poor while also getting enamored with the beautiful maid Marian, a vixen. Every fox born in the last forty years had seen this movie, it was their childhood.

"I'll have your head on a stake Robin Hood." Kaz said aroused while he and Nick kissed each other passionately, none of them noticed the shocked fennec standing in the entrance. Finnick was frozen, his face was that of a child that had just seen his parents being murdered. A few meters in front of him Kaz was tied to a chair, facing Finnick, wearing a crown and a very revealing red robe, apart from that he was naked. Nick was seating on his lap, wearing a green hat with a red feather on it, green shoes and a small green tunic with a toy bow strapped on it.

"We will see about that John." Nick said seductively while kissing his neck, very slowly making his way down. Kaz was smiling and gave a small moan before opening his eyes and seeing Finnick standing at the entrance. Nick didn't notice this and continued his work. They stared at each other with mortified expressions until Kaz moved his mouth, Finnick didn't know how to read lips, but understood him nonetheless.

'FUCK OFF.'

Fin nodded once and slowly backtracked outside, closing the door silently behind him, he then returned the key to its hiding place and took the elevator ride down exiting the building.

Judy was walking happily on the streets, she had just bought two tickets for a movie and had scouted a nice place to have dinner with Nick, all that remained was to choose an outfit for the next day. She was happily hopping alongside the sidewalk when she heard a weird noise on an alleyway, she stopped, raising her ears in alert and taking a fighting stance.

She looked at the alleyway and saw Finnick's van before hearing the noise again, a cracking noise coming from behind the van. She slowly walked and peeked to see what was happening there.

She saw Finnick, lying on the ground gulping down a entire bottle of whisky before throwing the empty vessel into a nearby wall. She came out from her hiding spot and asked Finnick worriedly.

"Finnick what's wrong?" The fox gave her an uninterested look and said drunkenly between hiccups.

"I HIC savinHIC my chHICdhood." He then proceeded to drink another bottle of whisky but Judy stopped his paw.

"You can't drink that much, you're going to get sick."

"HIC wanna forget." Judy looked at him worriedly and asked softly.

"What are trying to forget Fin?" He looked at her with an eye closed and said.

"Kaz HIC Nick fuckinHIC in chair." She released her grip and the little fox took the opportunity to drink again. She slowly back stepped and gasped.

"Did you…say they were?" She said weakly, dreading the answer.

"FUCKING." He shouts as he throws the empty bottle in the wall.

Judy stands breathless in front of Nick's apartment door, her paws shaking as she holds the key Nick gave her when they became partners. After hearing what Finnick said she ran the whole way, stopping only when she reached her destination, not even bothering to wake the sleeping night watch puma when she entered the building. She once again looked at the door in front of her before slowly unlocking the door and entering.

The apartment was very dark so she took her phone out for some light, she could see a chair on the ground with a rope of some kind around it, she slowly crept in the hallways direction and noticed some strange clothes lying on the ground, she shook her head and kept going, when she passed by Kaz's bedroom she saw that the door was open and there was a single figure under the sheets, she quickly pulled her phone into her and turned its brightness down, so that the light would not wake Kaz. She stood still for some time calming her heart and almost chuckled, that's what she got for listening to Finnick's drunken ramblings.

She shivered a little and noticed that a cold wind was coming from Nick's bedroom but she didn't remember Nick having an air conditioner. She reached for the nearly closed door and slowly pushed it open before using her phone to shine a small light on the dark room.

She tried to gasp, she tried to scream, she tried to cry…

But she couldn't move, her mind was not in control of her body anymore, all she could do was stare as Nick and Kaz were in a naked embrace with Nick's tail was wrapped around Kaz's legs while his muzzle was buried on Kaz's neck, with a genuine smile on his face. She started shaking, she slowly exited the room and entered the previous one and she made her way to the bed and uncovered the unknown figure…

It was the stuffed fox that Kaz had held that day at the fair…her mind felt numb, she walked slowly and exited the apartment and locked the door and then she ran.

* * *

Nick woke up with the sound of his doorbell, he yawned looked at the watch on his stand before waking Kaz.

"Pink, there's someone on the door." The human stretched lazily and put on a random pair of underwear as Nick walked around the apartment picking their costumes. The door bell rang again and as Nick threw their costumes inside the guest room Kaz asked.

"Who is it?"

"Me." Finnick deep voice made Kaz gasp when remembering what had happened last night, he slowly opened the door and the fennec walked inside dragging his feet, with his head down and his ears lowered, he jumped on a chair and rested his head on the kitchen's table before raising his dark shades.

"Wow Fin you look like shit." Nick exclaimed.

"I feel like it too."

Nick chuckled and asked.

"What happened…partied too hard?" Kaz nearly flinched and stared at the fennec.

"I don't remember jack shit." Nick chuckled and Kaz mentally sighed in relief.

"Hey Fin need an aspirin." Kaz asked but the little fox just shook its head.

"My van's keys." Nick walked to the couch and after searching for a while he came back tingling a pair of keys on his paws. Finnick picked the keys and dragged his feet away, after closing the door Kaz asked.

"Do you think he is gonna be okay? He reeked of alcohol." Nick shrugged and said.

"He'll live, he's too stubborn to accept our help anyway." He then picked his phone and sent Judy a message.

Judy woke up, but her eyes kept closed, memories of the night before flooding into her mind, she could feel tears trying to escape through her eyelids, then she heard a gentle snore by her side and opened her eyes. She could see a sea of orange fur, lying by her side, she could see his wide back, his fluffy tail and pointy ears.

"Nick." She whispered softly, covering her mouth with her paws so that she would not disturb him, tears of joy falling from her eyes…it all had been a nightmare, she didn't remember how he got here but it didn't matter, he was here with her. Her phone made a sound and she quickly reached for it, to make the noise stop. She grabbed her phone and sighed when she saw that Nick was still sleeping peacefully, out of curiosity she looked at who had sent her the message, funny, it said that the message was from…Nick.

She looked at her phone in shock and opened the message.

'Hey Carrots are we still up for today?'

Why had Nick sent her this message if he was here?

She looked in shock to Nick and he turned to her direction in his sleep, she gasped and fell from her bed, she trembled as she crawled away from the bed and seated while hugging her knees, gasping while tears flowed through her face. The fox on her bed wasn't Nick, whoever it was, looked a lot like him but it wasn't him. Suddenly the fox yawned and seated on her bed while stretching his back, he looked around while clicking his tongue and when he saw the sobbing bunny he grinned.

"Good morning Babe." She continued shivering while tears flowed down her fox jumped out the bed before putting on a pair of jeans that was on the ground.

"I'm Max, but from what I recall from last night you would prefer to call me Nick right?" He chuckled looking at the twitching nose of the crying bunny in front of him and continued the explanation.

"I was walking home last night and you jumped on me…I basically fought for my life really, the way you rode me after I knotted you was heavenly…and scary, I thought I was going to lose my junk there for a while." He giggled and as he started buttoning his shirt Judy noticed something shining on his paw…a ring. He looked at her and then followed her gaze before scoffing.

"This thing, pst, don't worry the missus won't find out…and even if she does, she won't care that I getting my dick wet with you…it's not like I can impregnate a rabbit anyway, so no problem." Judy looked at him in shock and terror and finally found her voice.

"out…OUT." She cried in agony and anger. Max rolled his eyes and walked to the door but stopped and got something on his wallet placing it onto her desk.

"In case you need your Nick to come here comfort you again." He then winked at her and closed the door.

She kept stop sobbing and crying silently, she tried to call for help but her voice had escaped her once more. She stayed there for a while until she felt a small puddle forming around her legs, she slowly touched it and it was only when she saw the white fluid streaming on her paw that her voice returned, as cried loudly.

* * *

**I love Judy**


	11. Chapter 11

**First of all I wanna thank everyone that read, favorited or followed my story.**

**Please review and let me know what you guys think.**

**P.S.- Someone asked me why Balnden and his family didn't use the bunny caps when visiting Zootopia. There's several reasons for this, but the two main reasons are: (1)because he doesn't care and (2)he knows that the cap won't help him.**

* * *

"I should've given Carrots a visit." Nick says regretfully as he enters the precinct.

"I told you so, Foxy." Kaz teases him as they make their way to greet Clawhauser. Nick sighed and smirked weakly, Judy had messaged him canceling their outing the day before, due to an unexpected sickness. He wanted to visit her and help out but the strong heat wave hitting Zootopia lately, the fear of catching her sickness and the new air conditioner they now had on their bedroom combined forces to prevent him from going.

"Hey guys." Clawhauser speaks without his usual enthusiasm sweating heavily while fanning himself with some evidence files. They nod to the melting cheetah and go to the bullpen, sitting on their usual spots.

Nick looks at the empty space on the chair he shares with his bunny and sighs.

"Alright silence." Bogo says nonchalantly as he enters the bullpen.

"First of all…yes we have received new air conditioners for the precinct…" His speech is cut short by the cheers of the officers, specially the sweaty polar bear.

"Enough, unfortunately it's a new model and no one knows how to assemble the damn thing." The officers looked at each other in confusion and annoyance.

"And that brings me to today's assignments, this is Simon Zorro, he is the reason we don't have the air conditioners running today." He opens a file and takes out a picture of an arctic fox.

"You must really hate the heat to have a file on this guy just for this." Nick jokes earning a few laughs and a glare from Bogo.

"Zip it Wilde…as some of you may know every month an inspection is made on the climate walls to make sure everything receives the proper maintenance and is running smoothly, that inspection is supposed to happen in five days from now, on New Year's eve." He stores the picture in the folder and continues.

"For the last six years was the one doing this job, as he is the expert in this area."

"But what does this have to do with our acs chief?" Delgato asks before being glared to death by Bogo.

"This fox works at Ozzy's Tundraland, the biggest store for cooling and heating machines on Zootopia and he was supposed to teach their techs how to work with this new model but he has been missing for two weeks." He clears his throat and says.

"I don't know why they only reported it yesterday…but the mayor heard about this and…" He sighs and presses on.

"With the end of the year he wants everything peachy, especially the wall, so as you're on patrol all of you will keep an eye open for this fox…now for your assignments..." The chief handed each of the officers their tasks and as they left he turned to the three left behind.

"Wilde, the mayor wanted you and Hopps on this one, but since she is on a sick leave today, you and Wolfgang will be the ones looking for the fox." Nick nodded weakly and stole a glance from the wolf by his side, her mischievous grin that gave him shivers. They mockingly waved goodbyes for Kaz and leave the room.

"What about me chief?" Kaz finally asked.

"Andar, ever since you began you have worked very well and somehow helped Wilde with some of his own behavior problems…" Kaz slightly closed his eyes, not liking were this was going.

"And after seeing the pictures on Furbook of your new air conditioner working, Clawhauser gave me the idea of giving you a light day of work…"

"No, you wouldn't…"

"After seeing the state of your cruiser after the last stake out…yes, yes I would." Bogo says seriously as he turns hiding his smirk and as he closes the door he says.

"Start with the one on my office."

* * *

Judy woke up felling the dryness on her mouth. She got out her messy bed and drank some water but it didn't help her in the slightest. Looking at the mess on her apartment she once again fought against the tears as she remembered what had happened.

Before she knew it she already was sitting on the ground while crying weakly. It took her a few moments to recompose herself. She was the first bunny officer. She was stronger than this…better than this…

Wiping her tears she picked a clean set of clothes and a towel, she needed a shower.

Slowly opening the door she peeked fearfully the hallway, before dashing to the bathroom on end of it. She quickly locked the door and turned the shower on. The water was cold, too cold to help her clean herself. It took some time until it heated enough.

She stood there feeling the hot water run through her body and suddenly noticed how dirty she was. For what it felt like an eternity she furiously scratched herself, cleaning the dirt before finally turning the water off. Even though she was clean and dressed she still dashed through the hallway to her bedroom.

Gulping down and breathing heavily she started taking all the dirty sheets from her bed, angrily throwing them inside a garbage bag.

Then she turned to the puddle on the ground and the wolf's words again passed through her mind.

"…you're not being feed fox meat." Even with all her newfound determination she couldn't stop herself from throwing up, thankfully on the already dirt floor instead of herself.

Sighing she took a piece of cloth and used it as a rug to clean the floor before throwing it on the garbage bag. She sniffed and looked around, searching for anything else that might be dirty… that might need cleaning and that's when she spotted the paper on her table.

She picked it with the tip of her fingers, as if it was the source of an infectious disease and didn't even bother inspecting it before throwing it on the garbage.

After a quick trip to the bin on the side of her building she lay on her bed and stood there staring at the ceiling, without anything else to distract her from her thoughts.

Her mother had been right. Nick doesn't love her as she loves him and that's the painful truth, more painful than the mistake that awoke her yesterday.

* * *

Nick fastened the seat belt and looked around the cruiser in awe. It had claw Simons and dents all around. Reminiscent of limo after Otterton had gone savage inside it.

"Hey Al, what did you and Pink did here?" Alice laughed a little.

"Don't worry fox, I'm not stealing your Nuts." She said with a smirk before giving him a punch on the arm. He let a small yelp of pain escape at this rough display of camaraderie, instantly regretting complaining about Judy's punches on the past.

"Oh, speaking of stealing, Robin, where do you wanna look first? His job or his house?" Nick gave her a shocked look before glaring daggers at her. The wolf glanced at the pouting fox glaring her through his aviators and broke in laughter. Sighing in defeat and crossing his arms Nick answered.

"His job is closer, we can go there first." He said annoyed, the wolf giggled and ruffled the fur on his head playfully, nearly breaking his neck.

"Welcome officers." The caribou said as they entered the store.

"Hello we are here to talk about the missing mammal, Simon Zorro." The caribou nodded nervously and said.

"Yes is waiting for you." They followed him and when he opened a door for them they entered and he quickly closed it leaving the two alone in the room. Nick and Alice looked at each other for a second before their attention turned to the revolving chair in front of them.

"Officers I'm so happy to see you here…sit sit." Ozzy was many things, except what they expected. When they entered the room and noticed the freezing temperature they had thought that the owner of this place was a polar bear or some arctic mammal. Instead in front of them was a skinny camel past his fifties, wearing a Hawaiian shirt and shorts, shivering uncontrollably on the cold. They nodded and seated.

"Thank you, Mr.?" Nick asked, thankful that his shades were hiding the fact that he was staring the camel in shock. Ozzy shook his head energetically for a few seconds and said.

"Call me Ozzy." Nick nodded awkwardly and tried to avert his gaze from the camel's tired eyes. He had extremely large bags under his eyes and taking into account the number of dirty coffee mugs he had on his table, he had been awaken for a long time.

"So…Ozzy, what can you tell me about ?" The camel looked to his side, picked a portrait and showed it to them, it was him with a little arctic fox.

"Little Simon liked so much to play machines when he was younger, the day after I picked him from the orphanage he was already trying to open our stove to see how it worked, I had to stop him from burning the house do…"

"Ozzy." Alice interrupted him and said.

"Could you tell something more recent…like where could he be or why has he disappeared?" The camel looked at them and laughed maniacally while taking back the portrait.

"Why didn't you ask…me and my son haven't talked a lot lately, the last time I saw him he was talking about it being a very important night or something like that…and that's it, he left work one day and never came back." Nick was fighting against the cold and he couldn't imagine how this mammal in front of him was still alive. Apart from the fact that the camel seemed like it was convulsing with each shiver, he was normal.

"W-why haven't you called the ZPD until now?" Nick said stuttering.

"Well, I'm not a helicopter father…and I may have just noticed it two days ago when the others started asking me about him."

"Have you tried to contact him?" Alice asked, it was a dumb question but the camel seemed senile enough to commit this mistake.

"Yes I called his phone and sent poor Johnny to his house on this heat but nothing worked." The two officers nodded to each other and asked.

"Does he have any enemies?" The camel snorted and said.

"Of course not, he's a good boy." Finally giving in to the cold Nick said.

"Thank you for your time Ozzy, we'll be going now." He stood up and nearly jumped out of the room, rubbing his body furiously to warm himself up.

"To his house then?" Alice asked shivering.

"But first a warm drink." Nick said with a smirk.

With cups of warm coffee on their paws they stood in front of the building the arctic fox lived in. They entered the lobby and received a questioningly stare from buck working as a guard.

"Is there a problem officers?

"No, we're looking for Simon Zorro, he lives in this building right?" Nick asked while Alice drank her coffee.

"Yes, apartment 404…he's not in trouble…is he?"

"He's missing actually, when was the last time you saw him?"

"A few weeks ago I think." Nick nodded and asked.

"Did you notice anything unusual about him?" The buck scratched its chin pensively before snapping its hooves and saying.

"He always wears Hawaiian shirts and shorts like he is going to the beach you know, but that day he was wearing fancy clothes, tuxedo and all that." They thanked the guard and took the elevator ride to the fourth floor. When they arrived in front of the fox's apartment they rang the doorbell and waited.

"I don't think he is home." Alice said before Nick rang the doorbell again.

"Hey, are you feeling a little cold?" Nick asked and looked at her. Alice nodded and touched the door.

"It's cold…someone's using the air conditioner in there." Then she rested her ear on the door and listened for a while before saying.

"There's a noise inside." Nick leaned on the door and after a while nodded.

"Simon, are you there?" He asked knocking on the door.

"Damn it's locked." Alice said trying the doorknob.

"We can't get in there without a warrant. We might have to go back to the precinct." Alice said with her ears hanging low.

"Maybe not Al." Nick said smirking. She gave him a questioning look and followed him back to the elevator.

"Hey friend, does someone here have a spare key for Simon's apartment?" Nick asked the guard.

" , the landlady..."

After a short ride and a few knocks, the door to apartment opened, showing them an elderly goat with large glasses and a cotton shawl leaning on a cane.

" …" Nick's speech was cut short as the old goat said energetically.

"Simon my dear, it's too early for your rent." Nick and Alice looked at each other and Nick said.

" I'm officer N…"

'Crack'

Once again he was interrupted as the elderly goat viciously hit Nick's head with her cane.

"Simon, you had such a nice fur, why did you dye it orange?" Nick yelped in pain and rubbed his head. He then heard some giggles by his side and gave Alice a death glare before turning to the senile landlady again.

" I didn't dye my fur, my name i…"

'Crack' Once again she hit him and this time Alice had to cover her muzzle to prevent herself from laughing.

"Don't you lie to me boy." The goat said sharply while pointing accusingly at him.

"But I…" He stopped, as she was lifting her cane again, and crawled down while covering his head.

"I just need the spare key." He whined and stole a fearful glance at her. The old landlady looked at him and them to Alice before saying joyfully.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I know you two love birds have better things to do than to chat with an old goat." She said giggling as she skipped away. A few moments later she returned and handed him the key before staring curiously at Alice while fiddling with her glasses.

"My dear you're the biggest vixen I've ever seen." Alice chuckled and said.

"I'm a wolf." The goat gave them a shocked look and shook her head disapprovingly before closing the door.

"Nice old lady." Alice joked. Nick gave her a sharp glare and said.

"This better be worth the pain." He said looking to the key on his paws.

"Oh, c'mon Robin that's not the hardest cane that ever stricken you." She said punching his arm. He whined in pain and as they entered the elevator he gave her a displeased look and said.

"Can you stop with the punches…and the jokes, it's not funny." She rolled her eyes and said.

"Gawd, you two are such babies…fine I won't touch you anymore, brittle bones." She then leaned closer and said teasingly on his ear.

"But I'll keep the jokes…we have an agreement remember."

Nick sighed in defeat and nodded.

Nick slowly opened the door and shivered.

"Of course this place had to be colder than Ozzy's office." He whispered annoyed.

They entered the dark apartment and noticed how dirty everything was. Empty cups of noodles lay everywhere and an open box of ice cream with a spoon shoved into it lay by the couch's side. They turned on the lights, closing the door behind them and listened to the noise they had heard before.

'All by myself…' The music was very low and it came from the front of the couch.

"Mr. Zorro?" Nick asked shivering. No response came and he looked to Alice. At the camel's office she handled the cold better than him, but now she too was trembling a little. They looked at each other, with clouds of steam forming on their muzzles as they breathed, before walking closer to the couch.

"You gotta be shitting me." Alice said weakly.

The source of the music was a cell phone resting on the small table in front of the couch. On the couch, curled up in a ball, was a fluffy arctic fox with very white fur wearing only red boxers to hide his modesty. The fox gave them a small glance before silently returning his gaze to the object he was staring earlier, a small open box with a golden ring inside it on the table.

Nick and Alice looked at each other, they had found their fox.

"Uhm…Simon." Simon looked at them, his blue eyes were red and tired due to crying and lack of sleep. Nick gulped and asked.

"A-are you okay?" The fox nodded once and rested its head on the couch again. Alice then said cheerfully.

"Great, so now you can go back to work and inspect the w…"

"No." Simon said with a dry voice. Nick looked at Alice, that had a furious look on her face, and jumped in front of her when she tried to approach the white fox.

"Look here pal. I didn't get my hopes up praying for a kidnapping for you to be ac..." Nick shut her up by stomping on her foot, making her whine audibly and glare at him. He then said.

"Simon, you need to get back to work, there's people that need you…your father haven't talked with you for weeks." The arctic fox gave them an annoyed look.

"I talked with my father yesterday…he would remember that if he slept once in a while." Nick cleared his throat and said sternly.

"The climate wall inspection is coming, you need to get ready…"

"No."

"Look, it's your job, you have to do it, whether you want it or not." The fluffy fox gave him an angry glare and said sharply.

"They always called me as a freelancer, so I'm not contractually obligated to do anything." Then he turned his back to them. Nick looked to Alice, who was still pouting, and sighed. He turned his head, looking around the apartment and noticed a picture on the wall. It was Simon and a white vixen. He then looked again to the golden ring on the table and to the fox on the couch. One didn't need to be a genius to know what had happened.

"Uhn, we will be right back." Then he grabbed the she wolf's paw and dragged her out the apartment.

"Great, we found him. Now let's get back to the precinct and get a real assignment."

"I don't think it's gonna be that easy Al, the mayor wants everything peachy remember…and he is not going to do anything in that state." She gave him a confused look and asked.

"Then why did we left?"

"To brainstorm outside the frozen tundra…now, he was gonna propose and got rejected...hard, or else he wouldn't be like this." He adjusted his shirt's collar and continued.

"We need to talk him into getting back to work…so." He gestured to her and to the door. She looked shocked at him and said.

"Wait me? You go talk to him."

"He probably got his heart broken. He needs someone to cheer him up."

"So just because I'm female I should go there and help the crybaby sort his feelings." She said giving him an annoyed look.

"Well…ideally yes." She snorted and said, crossing her arms.

"Do I look like Nuts to you? I'm not good with this type of stuff." When he heard this he had an idea and snapped his fingers.

"That's it, we need Pink." He then took his phone and called Kaz number. After a few rings he heard the human's voice.

"Hi Foxy."

"Hi Pink, you're on the speakers."

"Hi Nuts." Alice said

"Hey Fangs, so what's up?" Just as Nick was about to speak they heard Bogo.

"Andar, you still haven't finished?"

"Chief, I said I didn't know how to build this."

"But you built the one on your place."

"It took me SIX hours." Alice and Nick looked at each other and continued listening in silence.

"Well I don't have six hours, I need to use my office now."

"If you didn't annoy me every five minutes I would have finished by now." Then they heard Kaz talking to then again.

"Is this important?"

"We need your help with the case…" Nick said but heard Bogo speaking again.

"Maybe if you stopped talking on the phone you could have already finished."

"Why? So that you can listen to Gazelle?"

There was silence on the line for a while before Bogo said.

"You humans were supposed to be good with tools but you can't even use a screwdriver right."

"Chief, I'm doing the best I can, so just go away or..."

"Or what."

Alice and Nick heard the sound of Kaz's phone falling on the ground followed by sounds of fighting.

"You're a bad influence on him." Nick said accusingly and the wolf looked at him sticking her tongue out. After a while the sounds of fighting stopped and they heard something heavy falling on the ground.

"Sorry about that, so how can I help?"

"Pink, is the chief okay?" Nick asked a little worried.

"He will be…in two…maybe three hours." The wolf started laughing hard and the fox said.

"What?"

"Don't worry, he probably won't remember what happened."

"Alright…so Pink we found our guy."

"Okay, and?"

"He's not missing…he is just…a little sad and we want you to talk to him."

"Alright, I guess."

"Good, just a second." Nick removed Kaz from the speakers and entered Simon's place. When he got to the couch he almost laughed, Simon had burrowed himself into several pillows and only his snout was visible.

"Hey Simon." The arctic fox head appeared and turned to him.

"I wanted you to talk with a friend of mine, if that's okay for you." The white fox sighed and said tiredly.

"If I do that, you'll go away right?" Nick nodded and Simon said.

"Alright." Nick gave him the phone and turned to exit the freezing place. Before getting out he gave the couch a small glance and heard.

"Hi Kaz I'm Simon." Nodding approvingly he exited and closed the door after him.

"Now what?" Alice asked.

"Now we wait."

An hour and half later Nick was seated on the ground snoring heavily with his head leaning on the wall while Alice kept staring at the ceiling. When she heard the sound of the door opening she jumped in surprise, waking the red fox. Nick cleaned the droll from his muzzle and got up.

"Hey officers, I wanted to thank you guys." Simon said weakly, standing in front of them. He had showered and changed from his boxers to a light blue Hawaiian shirt with coconuts stamps and dark blue shorts.

"Don't worry." Nick said with a friendly smile as he retrieved his phone.

"Kaz asked if you could give me a ride to the precinct to help him." The fox said shyly.

"Sure." Alice said energetically and bolted away.

After getting into the precinct they made their way to the chief's office. When they got inside they could see Bogo knocked out on his chair and Kaz seating in front of his desk. Seeing them he got out of the chair and kneeled. Then Simon quickly ran and gave him a hug, while sniffing audibly.

"There, there." Kaz said while returning the hug. Nick looked at this and one of his eyes twitched. Noticing his stare, Alice giggled a little, earning herself a punch from the fox.

Kaz then broke the hug and asked.

"Are you feeling better?" The white fox nodded and Kaz said while petting his head.

"Okay…the tools are there, if anything happens call me." Simon nodded and went to work.

"Hmn." Bogo mumbled while trying to stand up.

"What?" He said looking at the human.

"You tripped on the screwdriver and fell." The buffalo nodded and didn't notice the fox and wolf mocking smirks. He then looked to the mammal going through the toolbox and said.

"I see you found him…good job."

"What is that…a compliment, you really hit you head chief."

"Shut it Wilde." Bogo said reclining on his chair and turning his back on them.

They giggled and turned to exit the office. When they were leaving, Nick noticed Simon looking at them. He them passed his arm around Kaz waist and glared the white fox, giving him a 'I'm watching you' signal with his fingers before closing the door behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

**First of all I wanna thank everyone that read, favorited or followed my story. Please review and let me know what you guys think. Also I don't own Zootopia, only my OCs and all that legal stuff that I always forget.**

* * *

After strapping on her badge neatly in her uniform Judy sighed while staring at her reflection on the mirror. Her eyes were red from all the crying and she had black bags under them. She didn't sleep very well the night before, for once not because of her neighbors but because she was thinking about Nick.

She exited her apartment and slowly walked to the metro stop. After finding a seat on the metro she sighed again. She was sad that Nick didn't love her but it was more than that, she was sad that he didn't tell her…his best friend about it. With a jump she dropped of the vehicle and made her way to the ZPD.

How long had he been hiding this from her she wondered. Ever since he came back from the academy? Perhaps it was when they came to Zootopia, to get him into the academy in the first place…

"Hey Judy how ar- OMG are you okay?" The voice of a familiar cheetah brought her back to reality. She looked to her chubby friend and greeted him weakly.

"Hi Ben, I'm okay, just a little under the weather." Clawhauser gave her a worried look and she reassured again.

"Seriously I'm fine, is Nick here yet?" She asked looking at the Gazelle's clock that Clawhauser used and saw that there were still thirty minutes until rolecall.

"Nick is not here yet but I bet he is gonna be here soon, he and Kaz are arriving earlier lately." A few minutes have passed and Alice, Kaz's partner arrived and leaned against the desk. Judy glanced at her and briefly locked eyes with the wolf before both females averted their gazes angrily.

The sound of laughter got her attention and she turned to see Kaz and Nick entering the precinct laughing while making disgusted faces.

"Hey guys." Kaz said greeting them while Nick nodded and said.

"Hi Fluff missed me?" She looked at him with a dumb expression on her face and nodded. He then raised his shades and gave her a questioningly look and seemed about to ask her something.

"Why the sour faces guys?" Benjamin asked the human and the fox. Nick lost his train of thought and turned to the cheetah with a smirk.

"Me and Pink got into a little bet."

"Whoever found the most disgusting thing on the internet with the other's species wouldn't have to clean the bathroom for two months." Kaz said.

"And who won?" Alice asked curiously. Kaz face became full with disgust while Nick shivered a little and said.

"We both lost." Alice started laughing at them while Clawhauser gave them a questioningly look.

'BAAM'

The five officers jumped a little at the loud sound that came from the chief's office and Nick asked.

"Hey Spots, what is happening there?"

"The chief is having a very important discussion on the phone, he has been at it for hours." With this Kaz and Alice started a conversation while Clawhauser returned to his Gazelle songs.

Nick turned to Judy, her appearance was terrible. She was not the usual energetic bunny cop that he came to know and love.

"Hey Fluff." He asked quietly but she was lost in thought and didn't listen to him.

"Carrots." He called her again nudging her arm. This time she turned and stared him with tired eyes.

"Are you okay Carrots?" He asked while gently placing a paw on her shoulder. She nodded weakly and turned away.

She wasn't okay…far from it. She had discovered that the mammal she loved…her best friend…the one she trusted the most, was in a relationship for god knows how long and had kept her in the dark. Perhaps he knew that she loved him. He must had known, he was Nick Wilde after all, the fox who can read any mammal. How many times had they laughed at her expense?

"Judy please, tell me what's wrong, please." He said turning her to face him. She looked at him with a face full of hurt but kept silent. He gave her a worried look.

"Please Judy, you know I love you." He said with a warm smile. At that moment she lost herself in rage and shouted.

"LIKE YOU LOVE YOUR HUMAN FUCKBUDDY?"

She closed her eyes for a second, trying to prevent tears from falling. When she opened her eyes, her angry expression was gone. Kaz and Alice had turned to her. The human was motionless and his skin was white as snow while the wolf simply stared dumbfounded. Clawhauser had both paws covering his muzzle and several other officers were staring shocked at the scene, but it was Nick that seemed the worst. He was staring at her with wide eyes and jaw hanging. His ears were flattened against his head and his face had a very shocked expression, he was hurt and sad.

The tears that she had avoided before were now falling continuously from her eyes.

"I-I'm can't do this anymore Nick." She said sobbing before running away, exiting the precinct.

Nick kept staring while she dashed away, her words left him stunned. It was after she left that he started noticing the loud roars of his fellow officers.

"What did you do Wilde?"

"He cheated on her with the human."

"I knew a fox couldn't be trusted."

This last one broke him from his shock and he looked around worried, they were all glaring angrily at him and Kaz. He stared fearfully with his mouth open as Snarlof made his way towards him showcasing his large claws angrily.

"What the hell did you do to her Wilde?"

It couldn't be avoided…not with such a similar situation. Once he saw the huge polar bear approaching Nick, memories flashed through his mind. Memories of his fox, his mate, lying motionless on the ground…beaten. When Snarlof was finally in front of Nick, he didn't think, he just acted.

All Nick did was let a single yelp as he felt something pulling him away from the angry bear. Before anyone could react, Kaz had thrown the fox on the ground between him and Alice and was already attacking the bear in front of him. A loud roar could be heard when the human kicked the large mammal's weak knee before he jumping and grabbing the officer's head with both hands before banging it on the reception desk, leaving a large stain of blood on the desk and an unconscious polar bear on the ground.

Clawhauser ducked behind his table while Fangmeyer drew her tranquilizer pistol and aimed at the human but at the same time Alice had drew hers and was aiming at the tigress with a dead serious expression on her face. Kaz got his pistol and pointed at officer Delgato, who was trying to draw his. Nick looked with horror as officers Wolford and Rhinowitz had dropped their coffees when they entered the precinct and were slowly approaching the scene confused, pointing their pistols at all directions. Nick's motto always had been 'never let them see that they get to you', but right now there wasn't anything he could do…he was freaking out. He could already see the headlines.

'Massive shootout at precinct one leaves a third of the force on the hospital'

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING HERE?" He never thought that he would be happy to hear Bogo shouting.

He looked up and saw the chief looking at them with a murderous expression. It took a few seconds but eventually they all rested they guns on their holsters. Bogo looked at the scene with a face that said he was one step afar from a heart attack.

"Wolford get Snarlof on the infirmary." He paused and gave a death glare to the four officers closest to the bear and spat like venom.

"You four in my office, NOW."

The door closed and the four seated on three chairs in front of the chief's desk. The buffalo glared at them one by one with tired eyes, from Alice on one edge to Nick on Kaz lap, as the human hugged him, and then Fangmeyer on the other edge before closing his eyes, breathing heavily for several seconds. They all stood there silently waiting as he calmed himself. After what felt an eternity, he looked emotionless at the tigress and asked.

"What happened?" Fangmeyer nodded and answered.

"Hopps and Wilde had an argument and she left the precinct crying, apparently he has been cheating on her with Andar." The buffalo kept staring her as she spoke.

"Me and the other officers were not happy when hearing this and Snarlof went to confront Wilde about it…when he approached him Andar took the fox away and incapacitated officer Snarlof." She took a deep breath and continued.

"We drew our pistols to stop the situation from escalating into something worse and that's when you arrived there sir." She finished. Bogo nodded once and asked her.

"Did Snarlof really needed to be taken out?" Fangmeyer thought for sometime before nodding and saying.

"I don't think he was going to do anything serious…but he was probably going to hurt Wilde a little bit sir." He nodded and looked to Wilde.

"Do you think you were in danger Wilde?" The fox nodded silently. Then buffalo turned to Alice.

"Why did you drew your gun?" Unlike the tigress, who had calmly explained the situation, the wolf gave her an angry glare and said sharply.

"Because that bastard had just attacked my friends and who's to say he was the only one." He nodded ignoring her rage and looked to the fox.

"Did you cheat on Hopps?" Nick was a little shocked by his question but remained calm.

"No." Nick was finding harder and harder to remain calm as the chief asked this questions with a stone face.

"But you did have sexual intercourse with Andar?" He asked with only a hint of accusation on his voice as he looked from the fox seating on the human's lap, to the human hugging the fox. Nick then lost his composure and he nearly shouted with a growl.

"Yes I had sex with my mate chief, go ahead and sue me." Fangmeyer looked shocked at him and for a second Bogo lost his poker face before he asked.

"What about you and Hopps?" Nick looked incredulous at him. They were still going with this delusion about him and Judy being a couple.

"For the love of…we are friends, we have been telling you guys this for more than a year."

Bogo nodded once and closed his eyes. For a while he stood silent, thinking deeply. He then looked to the human and then sighed heavily before saying.

"Explain."

"A few months ago Nick was attacked by a polar bear when we were in a bar…" As he said this Bogo and Fangmeyer glanced quickly at the fox. He hugged Nick tighter as he talked.

"…he wasn't seriously hurt but it still scared me a lot." He took a deep breath and felt Nick's paw on his own. He calmed a little and continued.

"When I saw officer Snarlof approaching him with an offensive stance I decided to take action before he could harm my mate." Nick's ears flickered a little when he heard that and he smiled a little.

"Were you going to kill him?" Bogo's words were cold and emotionless.

"If no one interfered…I don't know." Except for the buffalo everyone looked shocked to the human. He had practically admitted in front of the chief of police that he was going to kill another officer. Nick looked at him scared about what was going to happen. The chief rested his head on his hooves and sighed. After ten minutes of silence he finally looked up and said.

"Andar you're only receiving a warning…next time I don't want to hear anything about killing." They all looked shocked at the chief and he explained.

"There're several reasons for this, one of them is the fact that Snarlof allegedly was going to harm Wilde…no judge would convict a mammal for protecting its mate from a raging polar bear." They nodded and listened.

"Also if this mess is leaked to the press… I don't want to think about it." They all shivered when they thought about it.

"But most importantly…is that any other officer would have done the same if they were in your place." He gave a quick glance to the portrait of his wife and child on his table. He then looked to Fangmeyer, out of the four she was the only one that was not close to the human. He then asked.

"Do you disagree?"

"I agree with you on that sir." She then turned to the Nick and Kaz and said.

"I'm sorry about…back there." They nodded weakly and heard the chief saying. Bogo then spoke again.

"I expect you three not to hold any enmity against officer Snarlof, understood?" The three nodded.

"Andar, Wilde…the ZPD does not forbid romantic relationships between officers as long as it doesn't affect their work." He raised a hoof to silence the human who was about to speak.

"Seeing that you two have been together for?"

"Since my vacation." Nick said hurriedly and Bogo nodded.

"And there were no complications, excluding today, as long as you remain professional there is no problem." The duo sighed in relief and Nick yelped in surprise when Kaz turned him around on his lap and kissed him. Bogo waited for a while but when it seemed clear that they were not going to stop he said sharply.

"That's enough, don't make me regret it." They broke apart and smirked to him. He ignored then and said.

"Fangmeyer, go to the bullpen and make sure everyone's waiting for me there." She nodded and sighed in relief for finally being free from this ordeal. After she left the room Bogo said.

"Wolfgang, Andar, you two have an unusual assignment today...but I take it that you were already knew that right?" Bogo said looking to Kaz. Alice looked at him surprised while Kaz nodded to the chief. Nick shot him a questioningly look but he stayed silent.

"Good, then go and get it done, I don't want them on my city." Alice left the room first and Kaz gave Nick was last hug before leaving him alone with the buffalo. As the door closed Nick could see Bogo's tired expression as the buffalo sighed and leaned back on his chair.

"You and Hopps are going to kill me faster than any criminal Wilde." He chuckled and heard the chief speak again.

"Now…what happened between you two?"

Nick looked to him and stayed silent, thinking.

"Do I need to assign you two to different partners?"

"No sir." Nick said hurriedly to him. Bogo sighed and said.

"You two can take the day off to solve this but it's not a paid break."

"Okay chief." Bogo had already been surprisingly merciful today and he was not going to test the buffalo any further.

* * *

After leaving the room Nick saw Kaz and Alice waiting for him on the stairs and as they made their way down he asked playfully to his mate.

"So, what's your secret mission Pink?" The wolf also turned looking curiously to the human.

"We will transfer some prisoners, I will tell you about it later." He said with a grin.

"Damn." Alice said with a disappointed face, before suddenly cheering up and dashing to speak to Clawhauser.

"Oh Beeenjie." She called teasingly and as they approached they noticed that the cheetah gave them disappointed looks as he devoured a box of donuts.

"Guess who won the betting pool?" She teased. Kaz had to distance himself from her, as her tail wagged dangerously close to breaking the sound barrier. The chubby feline looked shocked at her and then to Nick. She took this opportunity to lean over the desk and look for something.

"S-so y-you and J-Judy…" Nick nodded and the cheetah spoke disheartened.

"B-bu-but you..." He stopped when Kaz swept the fox from the ground and once again kissed him with much more passion this time. After they separated, with a strand of saliva linking their mouths, Kaz gently dropped the speechless Nick on the ground and shot the cheetah a fierce glare. Clawhauser gulped in understanding and decided to stay quiet.

"I-I have to go find Carrots." Nick said blushing slightly as he adjusted his uniform.

"Fangs I'm going to the cruiser, don't take too long." As Alice mumbled in compliance Kaz and Nick walked away.

Clawhauser looked sad as they left but then he heard Alice giggling as she read the notebook containing the details on the betting pool.

"O M G, look at this, I really won." She said with a large grin as she pointed to her name.

"So Clawie, when can I expect my payment?"

After waiting on the car for a while Alice appeared and entered the passenger's side before punching his arm saying teasingly.

* * *

"Well well well, what did you eat today Nuts…beating a bear, kissing the fox, taking the driver's seat…" She stopped and held her muzzle as she heard him.

'Awooooooooo.' Kaz howled with a smirk on his face, after a while she lost control and howled with him. When she finally stopped howling she turned blushing to the laughing human.

"You jerk." He laughed even harder as she punched him again.

"So where are we going?" She asked leaning against the window as the car moved.

"Pick the prisoners." She nodded and listened as he explained their task.

An hour later they were in front of the prison waiting, Alice looked to Kaz annoyed because he didn't tell her who the prisoners they were transferring were. He wanted it to be a surprise. She kept staring at the prison's entrance until the doors opened.

"No way." Was all she could say when she saw who the wardens were escorting.

* * *

Nick knocked again on the door to Judy's apartment. He waited and knocked harder and harder.

"Carrots come out."

"She is not here dumbass." He recognized that voice. It was one of her annoying neighbors.

"Do you know where she is?" He waited for their response but only heard bickering from the two oryxs, he sighed and exited the building. He got on his cruiser and returned to what he had been doing for the last three hours, driving around looking for a pair of big gray ears.

After driving all around Savannah Central he spotted Finnick's van. After stepping on the breaks and poorly parking the cruiser he ran to the van and called his friend.

"Wazzup." The fennec spoke with a deep voice as his head poked out of the van's window.

"Hey Fin, do you know where Carrots is?"

"No, why ar you asking ME?" Finnick eyes him suspiciously and he says calmly.

"I just thought you could have seen her." The small fox didn't seem convinced and asked.

"What happened?"

"She got mad at me." Finnick kept staring at him, waiting for him to continue explaining.

Nick thought for a while and decided that it was better that Finnick heard it from his mouth and not from gossip later.

"You see…Kaz is my mate." He said expecting the fennec to burst in laughter or to be shocked or disgusted, but instead Finnick just kept staring at him disinterestedly. He looked confused at his small friend and then asked.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yeah I did." Nick facepawed and said.

"You already knew." He received a nod as answer and then heard.

"So officer bunny butt found out and didn't like it."

"Uhum." Finnick laughed a little and then said.

"Man, you two are stupid, I don't understand how you wanted to keep it a secret when anyone can enter your place and see…" Nick looked confused at him. Finnick stopped mid sentence and his face became shocked as he stared at nothing. Then he begun breathing heavily and started his van.

"Hey where're you going?"

"I-I need a drink." Nick had to jump out of the way to not be run over.

* * *

"Do you want me to drive?" Alice asked while eating one of the grasshopper sandwiches that they had bought earlier.

"Nah I'm fine, I'm want to enjoy every second of it." Kaz said with one of the biggest grins he ever had and then chuckled happily at the annoyed groans from the prisoners on the back.

"We are going to die…aren't we?" Alice turned when she heard the ram asking with a morbid tone. This was the first thing one of the two prisoners had said after seeing Kaz.

"Of course we are going to die, two filthy predators are taking us outside the town and he is a human, what do you expect." Bellwether said sharply to Doug. The ram nodded weakly.

"I didn't think they were going to kill us…not me at least." The ewe gave him an angry look and he said.

"You were the boss. I was just the middle mammal." They heard the human laughing and saying.

"You were the sharp shooter and manufacturer of course they would want you too." The ram then looked to his feet with a disheartened expression. Bellwether glared at the human and noticed that he was looking at her through the rearview mirror with a mocking expression.

"What?"

"Oh, careful Nuts…she might go savage." The two officers laughed at the angry sheep. Kaz the shook his head and said.

"Just thinking about how stupid you were." He chuckled and continued.

"Did you know that our troops were ordered to retreat and regroup during your coup de state?" He giggled when he saw that the ewe had lost her scowl for the first time since she entered the cruiser and seemed confused.

"We were going to abandon the war on Magna and come back to march towards Zootopia in order to stop the civil war…thankfully you were arrested a few days before we could get out of there and we resumed the war." The sheep scoffed and said.

"We prey outnumber all of you, you would have lost."

"No we wouldn't…and you know it, that's why you are angry." Alice giggled, she had never seen Kaz tease a criminal before.

"Poor little sheep wanted to kill all predators, you know…what actually makes me makes me mad is that you two were protected by one and you don't even know it." Everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked. Bellwether and Doug looked confused to the human.

"Well…this is actually a state secret that a friend told me but since I trust Fangs and you two are never going anywhere else." He chuckled.

"Trying to incite a war between species is a crime against all Zooria and the punishment for that falls on the hand of the military." He looked to the two sheep and continued.

"Lionheart though that the punishment was too…extreme and tried to persuade the higher ups to let the Zootopia's court decide what to do with you." He head Bellwether mutter the mayor's name weakly.

"When I became an officer I was contacted by my old captain, he said that it was time to close this matter, a few calls to the chief and to the mayor later and a date was set and here we are." He giggled and said looking to the ram.

"Don't worry, you're not going to die." The prisoners looked at each other confused. Bellwether saw that both the wolf and the human had large grins on their faces.

"You seem happy that we will not get capital punishment." She said provocatively.

The human started laughing loudly and startled the other passengers on the car.

"Do you wanna know why I'm so happy sheep…it's because I'm the one delivering you to the wardens." He turned to face her.

"My only regret is that I'm not taking you to Temen-ni-gru myself."

* * *

Nick parked the cruiser and ran. If Carrots weren't here he wouldn't know where she could be. Then he saw that familiar stone bridge, the one they had made up peace in the past, approach and he lowered his pace. He sighed and walked, fearing that she wouldn't be there, but when he got under the bridge he saw her, sitting on the ground with her back leaning against the wall and her head between her knees as she hugged them. He approached her and spoke affectively.

"Carrots." She looked up to him with a scared look on her face and tried to run. He quickly grabbed her and said sternly.

"We need to talk Judy."

"Leave me alone."

"I won't, you're my partner." He pulled her and hugged her to prevent her from escaping.

"But you would prefer if Kaz was your partner wouldn't you?"

"WHAT?" She broke free from his grasp and turned to face him with teary eyes.

"I know that you and he are together Nick, I heard it from Finnick when he was drinking to forget that he saw you two fucking." Nick placed both paws on his head, what the hell have Finnick seen. He then sighed and said.

"Okay, I'm sorry I haven't told you about it but…"

"Yeah, like you were gonna tell me about it one day." She said accusingly. Then Nick began to lose his patience.

"I don't need to tell you everything Judy, I don't need to explain myself to you." He said with a snarl. The bunny scoffed and retorted sharply.

"You two wanted to keep mocking me behind my back, laughing at the dumb bunny."

"Why should I tell you about Kaz? So that you could poke at us and throw stones, don't think I forgot the way you looked at me when you asked if we were together, Carrots." Nick said growling.

"N-Nick I didn't mean it that w…" She said weakly but he interrupted her.

"You looked at us as if we were freaks, the scum of the earth…so what, just because my mate is not a fox that gives you the right to piss all over me?" He pulled her arm angrily, his sharp claws scratching her causing some drops of blood to fall.

"I-It was not that." She said nearly crying.

"Then what was it?" He asked growling but she averted her gaze.

"ANSWER ME."

"I LOVE YOU."

He loosened his grip on her and she fell on the ground crying. He took a few steps back and looked shocked at her, with his mouth open.

"I wasn't disgusted because it was Kaz, I…I was mad at you being with someone else." She said sobbing.

He felt weak on his legs and seated on the ground, staring at his paws.

"I thought you would hate me."

"I didn't want to lose you." He said weakly.

They stayed there, motionless for some time.

"I screwed everything again." She said.

"Judy…"

"I will ask for a new partner Nick…I can't take away your happiness."

"JUDY." He shouted making the small bunny flinch. She looked to him expecting that he would be mad but instead he just had a sad face.

"I don't love you Judy…not like that." He fought back his tears.

"Judy I…you are my little sister, my partner, my best friend." He sniffed hard and continued.

"I don't want to lose you Judy…but I won't abandon Kaz for you." She nodded weakly and looked at her feet, after all this, she felt ashamed. She didn't think about Nick's happiness even once, she had only thought of herself.

"Are we…are we still friends?" She asked weakly, looking fearfully to him. He gave her a warm smile.

"We will always be." She jumped onto him burrowing her face on his chest while she hugged his torso and cried.

"You bunnies…always so emotional." Nick said, hugging her as his tears fell on her head.

"I'm sorry Carrots…I'm sorry." She looked up and said to him.

"I'm the one that's sorry Nick…I was a dumb bunny." After a while they stopped crying and stood up and left together.

* * *

"How long till they get here?" An annoyed wolf asked.

"Five minutes." The human said, leaning back on his seat.

"We are in the middle of nowhere, how can you be so sure?"

"They are punctual, the wardens always are."

"What's so special about this prison anyway?" The human rolled his eyes and answered.

"Temen-ni-gru is a tourist attraction for my species, I have never been there but I read about it and saw the pictures." He started gesturing as he spoke.

"It's a six hundred meters tall tower on the ocean floor, a hundred meters are above the water and the other five hundred are under water, there's a boat that takes you near it, it's called tower of hell." While the wolf listened attentively to the human's explanation the two sheep shivered.

"The prison is on the lowest floor and that's where they're going." He pointed to the prisoners. The sound of vehicles got their attention and they watched as three large vans stopped near their car.

"Let's go Fangs." They exited the car and waited as several humans clad in black uniforms approached them.

"Woah." Alice looked the humans and them looked to Kaz.

"You can talk with them just don't get in their way." She nodded and went to talk with a male human on the edge of the group but whatever she said clearly made the human mad as he glared at her and she returned quietly to stand besides Kaz.

"Hi little girl." A two meters very bulky human with gray hear stood in front of him, while two females got the sheep out of the cruiser. Alice was just about to say that she wasn't a little girl but then she noticed he was talking to Kaz.

"Hey…Avocado." The bigger human laughed bitterly.

"You really don't remember my name?"

"I remember you pissing yourself."

"You can't do this to me that's uhmp…" Bellwether's mouth was sealed shut with a muzzle as the wardens removed her clothes to continue the shearing.

"You're a warden now, always thought that you were going to be a farmer somewhere." Kaz says raising an eyebrow. Avocado chuckles and shows a picture on his phone of him and a female warden. Kaz nodded and returned his phone.

"And you, first human officer, always thought that I would find you on the red light district." Alice's jaw dropped and she looked to Kaz dumbfounded, she was about to jump on the bastard's throat but she heard Kaz talk.

"Instead you found your mate there I see." The humans chuckled dryly and then the bigger one smelled Alice and said.

"What about you, where's yours?"

They were interrupted by the muffled cries of the sheep as they were thrown inside metal cages far too small for them.

Kaz gave a sharp look to the gray haired human before picking his phone and showing him a photo of him and Nick together, without handing the phone.

"A male fox…I expected more from you Girly." Avocado laughed until he heard another warden call him, he nodded and walked away.

Alice watched as Kaz entered the passenger's side and called her. As she entered she asked as she drove away.

"Nuts, what was that?"

"It's either that or killing him." She nodded but then said.

"That thing about the red light." Kaz gave her a shy look and said.

"He uses that one since I first met him, it's not a big deal I'm used to it now."

"Is it because you're girly?" She asked with fake motherly concern and he answered nervously.

"I'm not girly I'm just smaller and have less physical mass than the average…"

"Alright I'm convinced." She interrupted him.

Kaz yawned happily and said.

"Well even with that, today was good."

"Did you forget about that soap opera at the station?" Alice asked joking and giggled as Kaz face pawed.

"Can you wake me when we get back?" She nodded and he dozed to sleep.

* * *

Nick shifted on the couch when heard the door opening and saw his mate entering their apartment.

"Pink how was your special assignment?" Nick teased.

"It went well." Kaz started undressing himself and then said with a naughty smile.

"How are you felling for a shower Foxy?" He walked a few steps and then stopped. He looked to Nick with concerned eyes and said.

"I'm sorry…how did it go with Judy?" Nick smiled and winked to him.

"We can talk after our shower."

* * *

Judy awoke from her sleep due to a sudden noise. She looked to her digital clock at the stand, it was three a.m. She closed her eyes only to open them again as she heard a noise on her room. She nearly jumped out of her bed, looking around in the darkness with only the moonlight to help her. That's when she saw a big figure on the dark approach her…Kaz.

She was about to scream when he grabbed her and pulled her closer, all she could do was let out a single whimper when he…hugged her. He hugged her for a while and then picked her up and placed her on her bed again. He then placed something soft by her side and pressed it against her. She stared with wide eyes his shadowy figure as he tucked her with her sheets. He then leaned close to her and pecked her forehead.

"I forgive you…but he is mine." He said as he gave her an 'I'm watching you' signal with his fingers before slowly disappearing in the darkness. After she heard the sound of her door being closed and locked she nervously turned on her lamp and saw what he had brought her. It was a smaller version of his stuffed fox, dressed in a handmade police uniform with a little heart on its badge.

"What the fudge."

She then pinched her arm the hardest she could manage.

"Ouch, cheese and cra…" It was then that she realized, she was not dreaming.

* * *

**The human males on this AU are supposed to be built like Marcus Fenix from Gears of War, while Kaz is slim and not very tall.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for reading.**

**I don't own Zootopia etc etc**

**P.S. - I'm royally screwed on some university deadlines, all because of laziness, so the next chapter may take a little while.**

**P.S.S. - All leather is fake.**

* * *

"Hi Judy, are you okay?" Clawhauser asked with a concerned expression on his face as she stopped to greet him.

"Hi Ben, I'm fine…sorry about yesterday, I just had a lot of stuff on my mind."

"So you and Nick…?" She looks at him and gives a reassuring smile.

"We are fine…" She stops when she hears shouting and roars coming from the bullpen.

"What is happening there?" She asks with her nose twitching in curiosity. Clawhauser pouts and answers.

"Alice is rubbing in everyone's muzzles the tv that she bought with the…" He stops and looks nervously to her.

"Benjamin." He gulps audibly when he hears her reprimanding him and then continues.

"The money she won from the betting pool… about you and Nick." He slumps back into his chair and throws a random donut inside his mouth. Judy lets a dry chuckle escape her mouth and sighs.

"Hi guys." She hears Kaz's voice greeting them shyly and turns to him, Nick was standing by his side. Nick was flustered as Kaz kept caressing his head.

"Hey Carrots."

They all stared at each other with an awkward silence until Judy finally said.

"Let's go to role call."

When they entered the bullpen they saw several officers with annoyed faces while a certain wolf kept laughing. Judy noticed some officers staring at them with curious faces as they made their way to their usual seats.

Only this time, instead of seating behind them Kaz took the chair right next to Nick. When she seated beside Nick she looked to Kaz, he was giving her weird glances. She gulped when she remembered the crazy things he did last night.

"Fangs why is everyone glaring at you?" Kaz asked Alice while he looked around as the wolf changed to a new chair by his left.

"Oh, they are just jealous Nuts… jealous of my new FULL HD SEVENTY INCH LED TV…WITH PAWFLIX." He heard several annoyed groans when she raised her voice and he could see several officers' scowls darkening.

"Uhmm…Hi Wilde…Andar." They turned and saw Snarlof standing shyly with a sheepish smile in front of them.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." Judy looked confused at his bandaged face.

"Don't worry pal, just try not to scare us like that again." Nick playfully commented while raising his shades. Snarlof looked apologetically to Kaz and received a death glare in response. Sighing he turned and walked away. Judy was about to ask what happened when Bogo stormed into the bullpen.

"WOLFGANG if you send me one more picture of your new tv you will be in traffic duty for two shifts on New Year's Eve…understood?"

"Ah don't be a sore loser chief." She teased him winking.

"ENOUGH, now for your assignments Delgato, Wolford Tundra town patrol…"

"…Andar, Wolfgang domestic disturbance, this is the address." He handed her a paper. Kaz and Nick kissed briefly and he ruffled Nick's head fur as he stood up. After this only Bogo, Nick and Judy were left in the room.

Bogo stared at them and said sternly.

"I see you two solved your problems." Nick nodded and Judy quickly answered.

"I'm sorry chie…" Bogo raised one hoof to silence her.

"I don't want to know…I just expect that from now on there won't be any more problems." They nodded and he continued.

"You two will get parking duty for two days, but I still want you two on role call." He pointed to the door. Nick exited the room first but as soon as Judy was about to leave Bogo closed the door and looked to her. She gulped when he spoke.

"Don't strain yourself too much." He said, almost gently, to her before opening the door. Nick was standing there grinning and said.

"Auwnn chief, I knew you cared." He said putting a paw on his heart and giving Bogo a shy look as he reached for the chief with his other paw. Judy giggled passing by his side as Bogo grew a scowl.

"Shut it Wilde I've had enough of your jokes." He then stormed off to his office, leaving behind Nick laughing.

"He is a ray of sunshine, right Carrots?" Judy rolled her eyes as he giggled.

On their way out they met Clawhauser again.

"Hey guys, look at this." And he said happily while showing them something on his phone.

"I downloaded a documentary about humans." He said excitedly and Nick nodded smirking. On his phone a dingo was talking to a camera while several humans walked around laughing and pointing at him.

"Pink showed me this one, you won't learn a thing Spots." He laughed at the cheetah's expression and said.

"According to Pink, this guy was tricked the whole time he was there." Clauhauser looked down and said.

"I really wanted to learn more about them…after what happened." Judy then asked.

"What happened after I left yesterday?" Both of them looked at her.

"Nothing much Carrots, basically Bogo shouted at us." She wanted to press him for answers but he turned, waving to Clawhauser while he walked to the exit. She had to run a little to catch up to him.

"So Fluff…how did things go with Kaz last night?" She looked at him with her mouth hang open… he knew about Kaz breaking into her apartment.

"Kaz couldn't sleep because he slept the whole drive back to the city and after I told him what happened…well he said he was going to to call you and talk… I was sleepy and didn't listen to it…soooo?" He looked at her curiously. She sighed and answered.

"Everything went fine…we are not best friends but we are okay." She saw him sigh in relief.

"Why what did you think had happened?" He looked at her with a sheepish smile.

"He seemed a little…upset when I told him about…you know." She then realized…Kaz was jealous of her, and Nick didn't know what had happened. She didn't like that he had scared her last night… but after everything she had done she kind of understood why he did it.

"It's all fine now Slick." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Good…now Fluff, the first to collect fifty tickets gets a free coffee?" He asked grinning as he pointed to the meter maid outfit.

"Make that a hundred and we have a deal, lazy fox." She giggled when he groaned in frustration but he complied anyway. With a happy smile on her face she dashed to collect a ticket.

* * *

"You did WHAT hahahahahaha…" Alice nearly crashed the car when Kaz finished his story. The human crossed his arms and pouted at her reaction. The wolf laughed for a while before saying teasingly.

"Seriously Nuts, I don't know what is worse…the breaking and entering or the creepy doll." Kaz gave her an annoyed look.

"It's not creepy." He said nervously and she just giggled again. Then Kaz said nervously.

"I just wanted to scare her a little…establish some limits, normal stuff."

"Oh, sure, it's perfectly normal…but why did you give it to her the doll anyway?" Alice said sarcastically. The human looked conflicted and said.

"She's Nick's friend…if she gets sad he will get sad too."

"And you gave her a doll hoping she would feel better… you do realize how stupid that sounds, right?" The wolf glanced at him as she stopped at an old traffic light. Kaz looked at her with a sheepish smile on his face causing her to roll her eyes. She taught for a while and then a devilish smile appeared on her face.

"You know what would help with you jealousy problem?" She asked smugly. Kaz just looked at her with a childish look on his face, while he waited for the answer. She giggled and said.

"You can help her get a man." The human's face brightened up and he picked his phone.

* * *

Finnick was feeling great as he left the therapist. He was a bit skeptic in the beginning but after the session he was actually feeling better, he had never felt so relaxed.

"I'm really happy with our progress today and I think that in a few more sessions we will help you overcome your recent trauma and get to the root of your aggression." Amelia, an elderly anteater said warmly as she held the door open for the small fox. Suddenly the fennec's phone ringed. He calmly answered the call.

"Who is it?"

Amelia stared in awe as his calm face turned into a scowl as he held his phone on his ear.

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?" He shouted angrily on the phone. Amelia back stepped a little and she heard him asking.

"And why would I do that?" He scratched his chin for a while and then said with an annoyed tone.

"Yeah…I'll do it…but she won't like it." He then ended the call and looked at her with an annoyed face.

"WHAT?" He snarled. She gulped and said.

"Humn…so about your next session…" He scoffed and said angrily.

"NO, damn psychic mambo jumbo is a waste of mah money." Then he slid his shades on and exited the room.

* * *

They were at the edge of Savannah Central, on a middle class part of the town, filled with small two store houses and discreet apartment buildings. The ride took longer than it should because of traffic and some speeders that needed ticketing. They stopped in front of an old house and exited the cruiser.

After a few heavy knocks the door to the small house opened. Kaz and Alice both nodded to greet the young white stoat in front of them.

"Thank you for coming officers." He said relieved. Kaz then said.

"You're Linen, right?" The stoat nodded and Kaz continued.

"We were informed you sent one complaint of domestic disturbance… are we correct?" The stoat nodded several times and said worriedly.

"Yes, it's that house over there, Sarah Hover got a new boyfriend, a lion, and I think he's beating her." The two officers looked to the house he was pointing and then Alice asked.

"You said he's a lion, is this Sarah a lioness?" Linen shifted uncomfortably and answered.

"She's a deer." The two officer's expressions hardened and Kaz said.

"Do you have any evidence to support what you're saying or are you just throwing false accusations at an interspecies couple?" The stoat then said nervously.

"Yesterday I was coming back home and I passed in front of Sarah's house…and I heard some noises, it looked like someone was breaking things in there…I got a little curious and got closer to listen and…" His voice was a little cracked.

"I heard some screams and a roar…I got scared and ran home." He sniffed and continued.

"I-I was scared that she was…you know…but I saw her taking the garbage out today and she was limping so I called in…" The small mammal looked with a sorrowful face to them and Kaz asked himself if the stoat would get offended for being called cute.

"Okay, thank you Linen we will look into this." Alice said. As they walked to the victim's house Kaz noticed her tail wagging violently and he asked.

"Are you happy now, Fangs?" She gave him a toothy grin and said cheerfully.

"This is our first real case in a long time."

"You're a bad girl you know that… getting happy about a crime." She giggled and said.

"It's not a bank robbery but after that AC disaster I would take on anything."

Kaz laughed a little and rang the doorbell, after some time they heard steps coming from inside and the door opened.

"Hello, what can I do for you officers?" Their mouths hanged open. They expected this case to be a regular domestic violence case…in a prey/predator relationship none the less.

"Humm…officers?" Kaz then broke from his shock and asked.

"I'm officer Andar and this is officer Wolfgang, do you live here Mr…?"

"I'm Mike…and yeah I live here, is there a problem officer Andar?" Of course there was a problem. The lion in front of them was all beaten up. Mike had a very ugly black eye, some cuts and several swellings on his body. Alice cleared her throat and said.

"Sir…we received an anonymous complaint about a domestic disturbance happening on this residence, is…Sarah Hover here at the moment?" He seemed shocked and said nervously.

"Y-yes she is but there was no disturbance here officers." Alice smiled and said.

"Then you wouldn't mind if we looked around a little would you?" Mike stood there in silence with his mouth hung open.

"Mike who's at the door?" They heard a feminine voice and soon after a small doe appeared. Mike laughed awkwardly and said fearfully.

"Hey honey…this officers wanted…hum…" Sarah looked questioningly to him and Kaz said.

"Miss we would like to have a look around the house if you don't mind." The doe glanced at the lion and then said defiantly while slowly closing the door.

"Actually offi…" Alice placed a paw on the door and said sharply.

"We can come back later with a warrant and tear the place down." The doe gulped and opened the door. They entered and walked slowly to the living room, analyzing everything. There were some scratch marks on the wooden table and they could see some broken glass shards o the corners of the room. Kaz looked to Alice and said.

"I take him and you take her." The wolf nodded and they turned to see the couple. The doe was limping but it was very subtle, it could be a simple sprained ankle or she could be faking it. The lion was not limping but now they could see that even his tail was bruised, with some burn marks on it. Alice's expression darkened and she said.

"Miss Hover can you come to the kitchen with me, I have a few questions for you." The doe looked shocked at them and asked nervously.

"Am I being arrested?" Alice scoffed and said sharply.

"Not yet." The lion and doe looked fearfully at each other and she followed her through the adjacent door. Kaz approached Mike and motioned for him to seat. The lion seated on the couch and gave him a nervous look, Kaz smiled warmly and said with a gentle tone.

"Mike don't worry we won't let her hurt you anymore." Mike stared at him with a haunting look on his face. Kaz cleared his throat and got his phone preparing to set it to record. Then he said.

"Look Mike, I know you probably don't want to talk about this but I will need your testimony." Mike looked at the kitchen door and then to him again.

"W-what?" He asked weakly. Kaz then said patiently.

"Don't worry, with your testimony we can arrest her preemptively until the trial but I need to know what happened with details." The lion averted his eyes with an ashamed look on his face.

"Mike I know that you don't want to talk about it but don't be embarrassed, this is a serious problem, it's not a laughing matter…no matter what have happened no one will judge you."

Mike then shivered nervously.

"Of-ficer you can't arrest my girlfriend s-she didn't do anything." Kaz sighed and said.

"Please I need your cooperation so that I can help you, I know that she said she loves you but she doesn't, this kind of mammal doesn't care about their mates." The lion stood speechless and Kaz waited patiently, but he said nothing. The human then heard a noise and turned to the kitchen. Out of the door Alice came holding a pawcuffed doe before saying.

"Let's get this one to the precinct." Kaz sighed and put his phone back on his pocket as he nodded. But before he could move the lion shot out of the couch and blocked their path extending his arms. Alice and Kaz looked at each other before looking again to the disturbed lion.

"Y-you c-can't arrest her, she didn't hurt me." The lion nearly shouted and Kaz spoke gently while motioning for the predator to calm down.

"Please seat down and don't interfere, you can't keep in denial, it's for your own good." Mike shook his head despaired and pleaded.

"Please you don't understand." Alice then said sharply.

"Then talk." Mike and Sarah looked nervously at each other and then he said.

"Please wait here… I'll be right back."

Sometime later he returned.

* * *

Kaz removed the pawcuffs from the doe while Alice was sitting on the couch looking at the contents of the table with a murderous rage. The doe then sheepishly seated on the other couch beside the lion while Kaz seated by his partner side.

"So this is the reason you're hurt." Kaz said with a small blush as he stared at the whips, the spanking board and the black leather pieces of clothing on the table.

"Y-yeah." The lion said shamefully. Kaz sighed and placed both paws on his face as he said.

"So this is also the reason you didn't want to tell what happened." It was a statement, not a question. Mike then cleared his throat and said.

"We met on The Hunting Grounds a few months ago and we really got along." The doe then said shyly.

"Mike likes some…hum…different things… I'm still learning it." Kaz looked at them and nodded weakly before asking.

"What's The Hunting Grounds ?" Mike grinned and said.

"It's a dating app me and some friends created, you can look for predators or any prey interested on predators on it."Kaz eyes widened. Burning with curiosity and ignoring the noise coming from his side, he asked.

"Can you install at any phone?" The lion noticed his interest and nodded happily while saying.

"Yeah, all you need is a phone, internet connection and an account and then if anyone's interested on you they can leave a message on your profile." Kaz was about to ask something else but the growling had finally become unbearable. He turned to Alice just in time to grab her, preventing her from pouncing on the frightened couple in front of them. She trashed and snarled for some time but eventually calmed down and nearly shouted.

"You pieces of shit we drove to the other side of the city for this, we got locked in traffic and we had to wait until one of you kinky bastards finally got the courage to spill the deal and it was all for nothing." Kaz then said patiently while still holding her.

"Fangs calm down, you're scaring them." She then said snarling.

"Let's get the hell out of this shit." Kaz released her and she walked with heavy steps. When they were outside the house she turned angrily to the doe and lion saying.

"If I ever come back here again and no one's dead then I will break you two." She then stormed away and entered the cruiser. Kaz smiled apologetically and said.

"Sorry for that, she really wanted a fun case and we skipped lunch to get here quicker… I now it's embarrassing to reveal your sex life to others but understand that I will have to put this on the report…also please tell your neighbor's about it to avoid further… problems." They nodded and closed the door blushing.

Kaz entered the cruiser and dialed a number on his phone as Alice drove off. Sometime later he said.

"Hey Fin, I…no don't worry I don't need that anymore." He chuckled hearing the fennec groan and said.

"Listen I need you to do something else for me." Alice glanced at him holding the phone away from his ear and even with her bad mood she still giggled a little when she heard the loud complains coming from the device.

* * *

Sighing Judy unlocked the door to her apartment. She yawned and thought about how badly she needed a shower. She had sweated a lot during her shift. According to the weather forecast the worst of the unexpected heat wave had already passed and the temperature would drop a lot on the coming days.

She then opened the door...

"What?" She had to push the door way harder than normal and she could feel something being dragged as the door opened. Judy entered her apartment and noticed what was the problem… some jackass had stuffed an ungodly amount of pamphlets under her door. There were so many that they made a pile on the floor. She sighed and massaged her head before knocking on the wall and saying.

"Har har guys very funny but I'm not going to clean this up."

"What are you talking about?" Pronk asked but before she could answer Bronk shouted.

"Shut up I'm trying to watch tv."

"No you shut up." The pair then started another one of their endless arguments but Judy knocked again on the wall and said annoyed.

"Guys your pranks are funny and all but who's going to clean all this pamphlets?"

"Pamphlets... It wasn't us bunny." One of them said before going back to the fight. Judy sighed and shook her head. She would deal with this after her shower.

After a good shower she came back to her apartment and assessed the mess again. As she collected the papers and threw them into a garbage bag she noticed that they weren't being spammed. Each of them was different from the other. She picked another one and read it.

"On this New year's eve come to our Prey don't Pay night on the Howler's Den, find… your big bad wolf." She spoke confused. She then threw it on the garbage bag and picked another…and another… and another. Each of them was some announcement to a party, club, bar… but all of them were targeted at predator and prey relationships.

Judy's foot was thumping the floor violently, dangerously going faster the more she read the pamphlets. But it wasn't until she picked that pink colored one that she nearly snapped. This one was announcing… professional "escort" mammals… but what really made her made was that of the several species that were listed as available the males foxes were circled with a bright red pen with several arrows pointing to it. She sighed angrily, trying to calm herself, and threw it on the garbage… then she saw what was on the next one and her eyes twitched.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZ."

* * *

Nick and Kaz were kissing passionately, half naked on the couch. He could feel Nick's claws scratching his back as the fox shivered, seating on his lap. His left paw moved alongside Nick's back stopping at the base of his tail stroking it gently while his right paw caressed the fox neck. They broke their kiss and he playfully bit Nick's neck while the fox moaned. Suddenly Nick pulled his hair forcing him to look up and lock his dark blue eyes with his emerald ones. Nick then gently nibbled his ear and jumped away from him standing on all fours on the ground. He giggled and licked his muzzle, wagging his tail a little before running away giggling to their bedroom. Kaz quickly got up and nearly fell on the floor as he hastily took his pants off. When he threw them on the couch and ran after his mate. It was then that his phone received a message from Finick.

'It's done.'


	14. Chapter 14

**Yes I saw several posts on 9gag about wolf names, so I had to take it out of my system with a joke, another author used this joke before me, just so you know.**

**Also I don't know most of the ZPD's officers true names so I will just pick random ones.**

**I'm really busy lately so I decided to release shorter chapters more regularly.**

**Thanks for reading, please comment.**

* * *

Kaz sighed happily as he entered the precinct alongside his mate. Finnick had successfully completed his mission and that meant that sooner or later Judy wouldn't be a problem anymore… at least not such a big one.

As soon as they stopped to greet Clawhauser he felt something tugging on his leg. The human looked down and noticed the rabbit.

Judy coughed awkwardly and asked quietly.

"Hey Kaz, can we talk for a bit?" He looked to Nick, who was busy chatting with the cheetah, and then nodded to her. He followed her to a place where they couldn't be heard and then she turned to him. She motioned for him to come closer so he kneeled down and leaned close to her.

She then hit the top of his head, just like she did with her little brothers when they weren't behaving, and said extremely annoyed.

"What's the big idea with all that junk yesterday, Kaz?" She crossed her arms and gave him a disapproving glare before regretting it. The human was looking at her with big puppy eyes and looked confused when he said weakly.

"What, the dating tips… you didn't like them?" Judy sighed and pinched the bridge of her twitching nose. Either he's a very good actor or he is that clueless… but he is Nick's mate so… Sighing she looked to him and said as calmly as possible.

"No, I didn't like them." The human nodded slowly and thought for a while before saying.

"Are you sure? If you want I can be your wingman." Judy looked shocked at him.

"No, Kaz, that's not necessary." Kaz sighed and put a paw on her shoulder, saying concerned.

"C'mon Judy I just wanna help you." His voice and body language told her he was being sincere but his eyes told her he was lying. She thought for a while and figured it out …

"You're trying to make me forget Nick." When she said that, he gave her a sheepish smile. She face pawed and said annoyed.

"Kaz, I'm not just going to throw myself on the first mammal that comes knocking on the door..." She remembered her affair with that fox and shivered before continuing.

"…I appreciate the effort but really… it's not necessary, so could you stop?" He gave her a warm smile and said with a straight face.

"No." Her jaw was hanging as she heard his response. He then said nonchalantly.

"I don't like it but you're Nick's best friend… and the problem is that if you get sad, he will get sad, and I don't want that." She hadn't blinked once since he had begun. He paused a little and continued.

"And I don't trust you around him, so since I can't deal with you the normal way I decided to help you find a mate." He then gave her a hug and said cheerfully.

"But don't worry, I won't send you any more pamphlets." He broke the hug and stood up grinning widely and Judy watched in awe as he walked away.

* * *

After all the assignments had been distributed Nick, Judy and Wolford exited the bullpen with meter maid outfits. The fox snickered and asked teasingly.

"So what did you do to piss Bogo off?" The bigger mammal chuckled and answered.

"I started a howl on yesterday patrol." Nick laughed out loud and even Judy giggled a little. As they passed through the ZPD's front door Nick said teased him again.

"Classic Moon Moon." Judy giggled and elbowed him playfully, saying.

"Behave Nick." Wolford laughed and then looked around with mock concern as he said jokingly.

"Yeah Nick, behave, if you keep calling me like that people will start saying things… and I don't want an angry human after me." The two males giggled and Nick retorted.

"Pink knows I have nicknames for everyone… and besides he wouldn't be jealous of me and you, you're way out of my league Wolfie." The two laughed very hard, Judy coughed for attention and said pointing to her small traffic car.

"You guys take the areas closer to the precinct I will take the ones that are farther away, we can meet at lunch." She didn't wait for an answer before dashing to the small meter mobile and driving away, wanting to get away from that conversation as fast as possible.

Nick put on his aviator shades and picked his ticketing machine saying.

"It looks like we are on our own." They walked to some nearby cars and started writing tickets. After a while Nick noticed Wolford grinning while sometimes stealing glances at him. He rolled his eyes and spoke.

"C'mon Wolford, get it out of your system, I know you want it." The wolf chuckled before answering.

"Don't worry Nick I'm not going to tease you… I should, to get back at you for that howling prank you did, but I won't." Nick's bushy tail waved slightly in satisfaction, he had avoided his fellow officers since they had discovered his relationship and it was good knowing that some of them weren't judging him. Wolford then asked.

"So… you two are a serious thing or…?" Nick nodded smiling happily but then he noticed some hint of disappointment on Wolford's muzzle. Nick was surprised but managed to keep his composure, he then asked pretending to sound uninterested.

"Why do you ask?" The wolf shrugged as he answered.

"No reason… I just wanted to know… how does he feel like… you know?" Nick nearly dropped his ticketing machine on a mouse sized car and then gave the wolf a shocked look. Wolford looked confused to the fox but then understood what the misunderstanding was. He coughed awkwardly and said nervously.

"It's not that, I'm not a pervert, I just wanted to know about the fur you know…how it feels without it." Nick was surprised by this question but managed to get his poker face back on. He smirked and asked with his usual smugness, hiding his embarrassment as he ticketed another nearby car.

"And you want to know how Pink feels because?" Wolford rolled his eyes and said.

"Ah c'mon Wilde, he's the only human around, everyone is curious." Nick was silent and Wolford teased.

"Nick, if you don't answer my questions now someone else is going to ask them later." The fox sighed, accepting his fate, and answered embarrassed.

"Well, his hair is really soft like a sheep's wool…" The wolf nodded, listening too attentively for the fox taste.

"…and his skin is really soft and smooth, like silk." Wolford grinned and commented with a strange glint in his eyes.

"Yeah, I bet he is." As soon as he said it his grin disappeared, as the wolf realized what he had just said. Nick gave him a disapproving look and asked annoyed.

"What was that?" Wolford winced and averted his gaze with his ears leaning down. Nick then glared at him and pressed on.

"John… is there something you want to tell me?" The wolf sighed and put his paws on the air as he said apologetically.

"Look, first of all don't get mad alright…" Nick nodded, slowly crossing his arms as the wolf continued.

"Humn well… Kaz was the first human we ever saw, you know… and except with Snarlof the other day he was always so shy and really nice…" Wolford chuckled nervously and averted his gaze with his tail between his legs. Nick glared at him menacingly and the wolf whined before continuing.

"Sometimes on the locker room or on the gym when Kaz wore shorts or was in the shower… some officers… NOT ME, kind of noticed how… soft he looked like and wanted to touch him, just to feel it… NOT ME." Nick lost all his composure and looked at him in shock. Wolford then said reassuringly.

"But no one touched him." Nick stared the wolf with his jaw hanging in disbelief. John let another nervous chuckle and said.

"C'mon Nick, no one knew you two were a thing back then." The fox was in shock for some time and John was starting to feel worried. Then the fox picked its phone and typed a message furiously, after sending it he nodded once in satisfaction before turning to the other officer with a glare. He then bared his fangs and growled as the fur on his bushy tail stood wildly on its end.

"John… I have some questions."

* * *

Kaz's prone buzzed, signaling that it had received a message. After reading it, the human kept staring at his phone in silence with a confused expression until the wolf spoke.

"What's it Nuts?" Kaz put his phone away saying.

"Foxy just sent me a message… he doesn't want me to go to the gym without him from now on." Alice shrugged her shoulders and kept driving as she said.

"Speaking of the weird fox, what are your plans for tomorrow?" Kaz smiled answering.

"I don't know, Foxy's planning it… he want to surprise me." Alice snorted and chuckled before saying.

"That lazy fox is planning it… my condolences." The human scanned the streets for anything suspicious and asked.

"Har har… and you, what are you going to do?" She parked the cruiser and smirked as she answered.

"Me and my boyfriend are finally going to have an especial dinner together." Kaz shot her a curious look as he asked.

"You have a boyfriend? Wait… is it that amputee wolf with one leg?" She nodded and he said incredulously.

"I thought you were joking about him." Suddenly the radio came to life and they heard Clawhauser's voice.

"Requesting a car at Simba's Mall, pickpockets are in the area." As Alice turned the engine back on Kaz picked the radio and said.

"Dispatch this is car twenty seven we're near it and making our way, over." The cheetah answered.

"Confirmed twenty seven, over." As Alice quickly drove to the mall she giggled and said.

"He has two legs actually." Kaz scoffed and then retorted.

"He has not, he…" He blushed and stopped talking as soon as he realized the meaning of what she had said.

* * *

After a while they exited the cruiser as they made their way through the parking lot. The heat wave that had hit Zootopia had already passed and Savannah Central was getting slightly chillier each day. Because of it, several stores had been offering discounts on winter clothes to attract more buyers at the holyday season and true enough the mall had a good deal of customers walking around.

The duo stood near a column at the mall's front entrance and Kaz signaled for her to follow him and as they walked slowly he said.

"Fangs keep your eyes open for anyone making a commotion."

"Shouldn't we be looking for the pick pocket?" He chuckled and answered.

"It's easier to find them after they act." She nodded and they continued to slowly walk around the area doing the best to blend in with the crowd. They circled the entire ground floor of the mall several times but found nothing so they decided to stop inconspicuously besides a popcorn vendor in the middle of the mall and wait for something to happen.

After a long time Alice poked him and pointed to a tigress that had just begun to shout about theft while she rummaged her purse's insides. Alice quickly went there to talk with the distressed predator but Kaz walked very slowly, observing the surroundings.

Almost all mammals near the tigress were paying attention to the scene and some others were trying to distance themselves from it but he noticed that just one was walking away calmly, a large wolf wearing a grey hoodie.

The wolf appeared to be leisurely walking away but the human noticed that his posture was overly erect, as if he was nervous. He also had both paws on the pockets of his hoodie and didn't even glance back at the loud source of noise, acting as if nothing had happened.

As Kaz walked closer he shot a glance to his partner and silently called her. She gave an order to the tigress to calm down and reunited with her partner. Kaz raised his pace and said silently.

"Suspect, black wolf with the grey hoodie, can you cut around and block the back entrance while I approach him?"

"Sure thing." She whispered and dashed away through the sidelines. He stalked the wolf for a while longer so that she could get to her position and when he could see the mall exit a hundred meters in front of him he walked closer to the wolf. He then asked.

"Excuse me sir but I need to talk to you about…" He didn't get to finish his sentence as the wolf grabbed a shopping bag from a nearby pig and threw it on him before bolting away. The bag, containing just some clothes, hit Kaz ineffectively and the human ran after the fleeing canine and shouted.

"Stop." The wolf didn't stop and instead just ran faster towards the exit, most mammals had to jump out of his way or else they would be run over but he stumbled a little and had to circle around a panicked elephant and as he did so he glanced back and saw the cop nearing him.

Cursing under his breath the wolf spotted a very fat goat carrying several bags that wasn't paying attention and hadn't noticed him. As he ran past her he pulled her dropping the scared caprine on the ground behind him hoping it would delay the officer.

The shocked goat looked scared to her assailant and then looked around to see what he was running from. Her heart nearly stopped as she saw a strange mammal with a mad look on its face nearly upon her. She let out a scared bleated and braced for the impact but just he was upon her, the human leaped above her and fell on the ground with a roll connected to a sprint managing to not lose much speed.

The pick pocket was panting heavily but he kept running without looking back, he was almost at the exit… he was almost home free. Suddenly another police officer appeared on the exit and raised a tranquilizer.

"Freeze." He nearly fell, stopping on his tracks and as he raised his paws in defeat the human tackled him.

Kaz tackled the wolf at full speed impacting into him like a moving car. They stopped three meters away with the wolf on the ground and the human happily grinning laying on top of him. Kaz then stood up cuffing the wolf and letting him know his rights. Alice approached them, holstering her pistol and said sternly after witnessing the takedown.

"Nuts… I know it's hypocritical of me but… try not to get too excited on chases from now on… okay." Kaz looked at her confused and gave a weak nod. The perp coughed weakly and gave her a supplicant look. She sighed and took him from her partner.

Doing a body search they found several wallets on him and while she took the perp to the cruiser he would return the tigress's wallet. On the way to where they met the feline he spotted the goat the wolf had pushed to the ground seated on a bench, he thought about talking to her but since she looked fine he just left her alone.

After returning the wallet and receiving a very awkward hug he made his way to the cruiser.

He seated and as the car drove away his phone ringed, seeing who was calling he answered the call happily.

"Hey Foxy, what's up?" He heard an angry snort and then Nick spoke with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Nothing much Pink… just dealing with some sex offenders, that's all." Kaz brows furrowed in confusion and just as he was about to ask Nick continued with a slightly cheerier tone.

"Say Pink, did you guys have lunch already?"

"No, we're getting a perp to the precinct first."

"I don't mind waiting a little more for my break so how about you call me when you finish it and we meet up?"

"Sure thing Foxy."

"See you soon Pink." A little later after the call ended the black wolf on the back seat sniffed and said sadly.

"You didn't have to be so rough." Kaz looked down embarrassed and muttered an apology. The wolf whined and spoke.

"I think I broke something." Kaz then said apologetically.

"There's a doctor at the precinct, he can check you." Alice snorted and said.

"You're fine, I checked." The perp was about to whine when she barked angrily.

"Whine again and Nuts here will give you a full cavity search and if you think he was rough before than better start praying." The wolf looked fearfully to the human before averting his gaze and staying in silence.


	15. Chapter 15

**My laptop broke and got lost during my parents trip... so I'm having to rewrite this. It's going to be an abridged version, since I don't have the time or energy to rewrite all that.**

* * *

One day before New Years eve

.

Judy enters the restaurant fuming with anger. She walks to the table where the other officers are sitting and says angrily.

"How dare you sign me for that, you tailhole?" She points to the human. Kaz just looks at her shyly while Nick opens his mouth, slightly shocked. Wolford just stays silent with his tail tucked in between his legs. Alice chuckles and asks teasingly.

"What bit the bunny now?"

Nick nods and passes an arm around Kaz as he says.

"What the hell Carrots?" He glares at the bunny. Judy's anger starts turning into despair, she just made amends with Nick and after her precious outburst and the last thing she wanted was to repeat the scene. Kaz then says with an apologetic tone.

"Sorry Judy, I didn't think you would get so mad." The other officers look at him with questioningly looks.

Judy takes her cell phone out of her pocket and shows it to them while saying with a hurt voice.

"He installed this dating app and logged me into it without my consent." Everyone looks to the human and he says nervously.

"I just wanted to help her move on." The human gives a sad look to Nick and the fox's heart melts. Nick turns to Judy and says.

"Pink just wants to help you, Carrots." Judy gasps and her ears fall in disbelief that her friend is once again abandoning her. Nick notices this and asks softly.

"Carrots what did he do other than signing you up for that?"

Judy sighs and says offended.

"He put my preferences there as 'Foxes of any kind' and 'In dire need of knot'."

Alice laughs hard and Nick looks shocked to Kaz.

"It was Finnick who did the job… but I didn't pay him to put it like… that." The human said low. Nick shakes his head and chuckles as he says.

"Yeah I can see him doing that." Judy feels her heart getting heavier, Nick doesn't even care that they did this to her.

Alice then stops laughing and says teasingly.

"I don't see what the problem is. It's not a lie." The she wolf looks at Judy with a big grin ignoring the dark look she was receiving from the fox. Judy took a deep breath and pulls over a chair for her to sit, her emotions burning inside her, anger, frustration and most of all sadness.

The fox noticed this but stayed quiet in respect for his friend.

She spent the rest of the lunch in silence and as soon as she was finished she left to resume her meter maid job.

.

* * *

.

Judy sighed heavily while leaving the precinct. All afternoon she received messages from foxes that were interested in her. Some of them were sweet but most were obscene and grotesque.

Each time she read a message she said to herself that she would remove that cursed app and forget about it. But she never did, she just kept reading the messages and clicking on the deny option.

Was this what everyone thought of her? That she was a crazy slutty bunny that had a craving for foxes? She could feel tears forming in her eyes. She only loved one fox and that fox was Nick Wilde. But he didn't answer her love… even after everything they went through… he just saw her as a friend.

"Carrots." She heard Nick's soft voice behind her. She supressed a sob and quickly wiped her tears away before turning and looking into his emerald green eyes.

"Hey Slick." She could see that he was concerned about her. The fox then says.

"Carrots, please let me help you." He looks at her pleadingly but she feels bitter. How could he help her? If he was not going to leave his mate for her than what could he do to make things better?

"Just leave me Nick." She said exausted. Nick took a deep breath and said defiantly.

"No Carrots. You can't keep on like this… it's not healthy. You need to find someone else for you… or at least look for some professional advice for help."

She gave him an offended look. He wanted her to either whore herself out to the first mammal that comes knocking… the first fox that comes knotting. Or for her to go and listen to some shrink that never had a hard day in his life to tell her how to cope with loss.

She scoffs annoyed and says.

"I don't need your help Nick."

Nick's eyes are full of concern. He then says pleadingly.

"Carrots please. Pink knows a guy. Arctic fox, the sweetest thing. His fiancé left him because he's sterile and he was left heartbroken, maybe the two of you could…"

"Just leave me alone Nick." Judy interrupted him angrily and left.

The fox stood there feeling as if he had a hole where his stomach was. He wanted to help his friend, he really did. But there was nothing he could do if she didn't want to be helped.

He sighed in defeat, tucked his paws in his pockets and left.

.

* * *

.

Judy arrived at her tiny apartment and threw herself on her bed, crying. She thought she could cope up with all that had happened but she didn't.

There was only so much that she could take and she was at her breaking point again. Why was it so hard for them to believe she just wanted to be left alone?

Alone. Just like now. She sniffed thinking about how comfortable and happy Nick should be right now. Embraced with his mate, his lover while she would spend another night sobbing in the dark.

Would she spend her entire life like this? Living through small portions of happiness, small windows of time where she could be near him, only so that at the end of the day he would leave her again.

She recalled how happy she was, how fulfilled she was when she woke up the other day thinking that Nick was with her. Those few precious moments where she believed the illusion the fox on her bed was her fox, her Nick, had been the best moments in her life.

Why did she have to discover the truth so early? Why couldn't she just have gone back to sleep and enjoyed that sweet lie a little more?

While she pondered over this, her cell phone buzzed, indicating that she had received a message. She picked it up and saw that it was yet another fox trying to get into her bed using that cursed dating app.

She reached out for the deny button but suddenly stopped when she saw the fox's name.

.

.

New Year's Eve Night time

.

Nick sighs and lays on the bed. Judy hadn't answered any of his calls since their fight the day before. The only response he had gotten from her was a message saying.

'I'm fine. See you at work.'

He was concerned about her, but he knew she was the toughest bunny there is and that it would take more than a heart break to get her down.

Suddenly he felt his mate spooning him. Kaz gave him a small kiss on the back of his head and said happily.

"Happy new year Foxy."

Nick smiled as he felt his worries fading away. He couldn't be sad, not at this New Year's Eve. He needed to be grateful for what he had. He cuddled closer to his mate and said softly.

"Happy new year Pink."

The human buried his face in the fox soft fur and breathed his mate's scent. This had been the best year of his entire life and all he could think was how this had been a successful… fox hunt.

.

.

Judy sighed and got mentally ready for what was going to happen. She's wearing just a small ZPD training shirt that does nothing to cover her shame.

Someone knock's at her door and she opens it.

"Missed me Babe?" The red fox asked smugly. Standing there was Max, the first and only red fox Judy had ever had sex with… the only male Judy ever had sex with.

She gives him an annoyed glace and invites him to enter her apartment. As soon as he enters she throws a Hawaiian shirt and a red tie at him. While he removes his polo shirt and puts on his new one she says.

"You're not Max and I'm not Babe here. Here you're Nick and you will call me Carrots."

The red fox finishes dressing up as his counterpart and chuckles.

"Oh, bossy aren't you?" He said teasingly before sitting on the bed. Judy sighs and turns on her small tv. She sits beside him and leans on his chest. The fox chuckles and says.

"We need to get done before three a.m. The missus won't believe the 'I'm at work' excuse past that." He grins and his white teeth shine.

Judy looks at him desperately and pleads.

"Please Nick… can't we just look at the fireworks for a bit?"

"Nick" chuckles and puts his arm around her, pulling her closer to him as he says.

"Sure thing Carrots."

On his finger a golden ring shines as the fireworks displayed on the tv screen illuminate the dark room.

.

* * *

.

The End

.

* * *

.

**Thanks for the ride.**


End file.
